


Archäologie

by TheShortButHappyOne



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortButHappyOne/pseuds/TheShortButHappyOne
Summary: Nie hat ein X auf einer Karte einen wichtigen Punkt markiert.Famous last words.





	Archäologie

1.  
„Noch nie hat ein x auf einer Karte einen Schatz markiert“, sagt die junge Frau stur.  
Um uns herum kichern ein paar Studenten. Die Mehrheit hält allerdings die Luft an.  
Ich auch ganz kurz. Dann platze ich heraus:  
„Haben Sie gerade Indiana Jones zitiert, um meine Aussage zu widerlegen?“  
Sie nickt eifrig.  
Ich muss ob so viel Selbstbewusstsein innerlich den Hut ziehen, möchte mir das aber eigentlich nicht anmerken lassen. Immerhin ist sie meine Studentin.  
„Punkt 1: Trash-Film-Protagonisten zum Argumentieren zu nutzen, stützt die eigene These nicht. Punkt 2: Aussagen wie „noch nie“ und „immer“ sorgen immer dafür, dass einem das Argument um die Ohren fliegt. Und Punkt 3: Es ist eine erwiesene Tatsache, dass die der Baron von Weldstett so exzentrisch war, dass es ihm auf jeden Fall zuzutrauen ist, eine Schatzkarte gezeichnet zu haben, die zu seinem goldenen Pferd führt. Das „ob“ ist in diesem Fall nicht die Frage, Frau Breuer.“  
„Bauer“, korrigiert sie mich schmallippig.  
Ah.  
„Mehr haben Sie dazu nicht zu sagen? Vielleicht noch ein Zitat von Winnetou aus dem Schatz vom Silbersee?“  
Ich bin nicht gemein, ich sorge nur dafür, dass die Rangordnung geklärt bleibt.  
Frau Baier schüttelt den Kopf und senkt den Blick. Trotzig, aber geschlagen. So mag ich meine Studenten.  
Der Rest der Vorlesung vergeht wie im Flug. Die Geschichten um den wahnsinnigen Gutsherren, der einen der größten Goldschätze die ein Privatmann zu der Zeit besessen hat in Form eines Pferdes gießen ließ und dann vergrub, um nicht den Enteignungen zu Beginn der DDR-Ära zum Opfer zu fallen, ist aber auch immer wieder ein Wachrüttler.  
Ich selbst habe das Pferd schon mehrmals gesucht. Leider hat Baron von Weldstett nicht nur eine Karte mit einem x gezeichnet, sondern gleich um die 500. Im Laufe seines langen Lebens kam fast jede Woche ein neues Stück hinzu. Zuerst aus Langeweile, dann um die Mitglieder des Politbüros zu ärgern.  
Das Pferd – Pferdinand, weil schlechter Humor auch vor dem Adel nicht haltmacht – hat noch niemand gefunden. Es würde mir nicht schlecht gefallen, diejenige zu sein, die es ausbuddelt. Und ich bin schon zu lange um Geschäft, um nicht doch an Wunder zu glauben.  
Frau Beiner lungert nach dem Ende meiner Vorlesung noch eine ganze Weile im Hörsaal herum. Sie möchte mich abpassen. Ich möchte nicht gern abgepasst werden und verschwinde deshalb in einem unbeachteten Augenblick zur Seitentür hinaus. Das missbilligende Schnalzen des Hausmeisters, als ich an ihm vorbei dränge, ignoriere ich.  
In meinem Büro wartet mein Assistent auf mich.  
„Wenn du Studenten nicht magst“, beginnt er und lehnt sich auf seine sorgfältig manikürierten Hände, „warum bist du an der Uni geblieben?“  
„Forschung“, sage ich knapp. „Wo sonst kann ich neue und mittelneue Geschichte Deutschlands erforschen und werde dafür bezahlt? Ist ja nicht wie in den Naturwissenschaften, dass man den Forschern in der freien Wirtschaft das Geld hinterherwirft. Warum sprechen wir darüber, Hannes?“  
„Weil hier ein Stapel unkorrigierter Semesterarbeiten liegt, der dich wahrscheinlich unter sich begräbt, wenn er einmal in Bewegung gerät. Und dich verschüttet. Ohne Hoffnung auf Wiederkehr, nicht mal für dich, liebe Elisabeth. Und dann muss ich mir einen neuen Chef suchen. Und das möchte ich nicht.“  
„Das ist so herzerwärmend, wie du dich um mich sorgst“, muss ich gestehen.  
„Das wär noch viel erwärmender bei einem Glühwein“, bemerkt mein Assistent und ich stelle wieder einmal fest, was für ein Glück ich hatte, als ich den jungen Mann eingestellt habe. Langzeitstudent, drei Abschlüsse, und keinerlei Lust, ins echte Berufsleben aufzubrechen. Also ist er bei mir geblieben. Ich versuche ihn zur Zeit zu einem Abschluss in Antiker Griechischer Geschichte zu überreden, aber er will erst noch besser Altgriechisch lernen. Bis dahin macht er eben seinen Abschluss in Gender Studies.  
Meine Kollegen beneiden mich sehr.  
Wir gehen also zusammen einen Glühwein trinken und wenn ich dabei einen Umweg mache, damit ich Frau Borke nicht über den Weg laufe, wer will es beweisen?  
Aus einem Glühwein werden wie üblich drei und ich winke schließlich ein Taxi heran, um Hannes nach Hause fahren zu lassen. Ich bezahle natürlich, das ist er mir wert.  
Der Taxifahrer beäugt den 1,80 Mann auf seinem Rücksitz.  
„Der kotzt auch nicht?“  
„Hübsche Männer kotzen nicht“, versichere ich ihm. „Der schnarcht wahrscheinlich nicht mal.“  
Ein neidscher Blick huscht dem Taxifahrer übers Gesicht.  
„Ich würd ja auch gern so einen Hipster-Bart tragen. Aber ich seh einfach ungepflegt aus damit.“  
„Dafür würde niemand sonst eine Cordhose in dieser Farbe mit einem Rest Würde tragen“, komplimentiere ich mich selbst davon. Der Fahrer lächelt, nickt, runzelt die Stirn und fährt dann los.  
Ich habe genug Trinkgeld gegeben, er wird Hannes schon heimbringen.  
Und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass die Geschichte vom Taxifahrer, der versucht hat, Hannes bei so einer Fahrt übers Ohr zu hauen, stadtweit bekannt ist.  
In seliger Erinnerung an diesen Abend schlendere ich nach Hause. Ich lasse mir die kalte Abendluft um die Nase wehen und bin schon fast wieder nüchtern, als ich nach Hause komme.  
Die Nachbarskatze sitzt vor meiner Tür. Der große rote Tiger weiß, dass er bei mir meistens noch ein Stück vom Abendessen klauen kann. Er revanchiert sich, indem er mir abends auf der Couch Gesellschaft leistet und schnurrt.  
„Rum-Tum-Tugger“, schnurre ich und hoffe, dass mich keiner sieht.  
Tugger schnurrt zurück und schlängelt sich in eleganten 8en um meine Beine. Ich muss nach den drei Glühwein aufpassen, dass ich nicht über ihn stolpere. Nach ein bisschen Balancearbeit bekomme ich die Tür dann doch aufgeschlossen und lasse den Besuch zwischen meinen Beinen nach drin schießen. Tugger kennt den Weg.  
Ich hole ihn in der Küche ein, wo er sich demonstrativ vor dem Kühlschrank aufgebaut hat.  
„Ich habe dir gestern verraten, dass ich Steak im Haus habe“, erinnere ich mich. Tugger nickt weise, dann maunzt er ungeduldig. Das dauert ihm hier eindeutig zu lang.  
Um meinen anspruchsvollen Gast nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, hole ich das Steak aus dem Kühlschrank und lege es in die Nähe der Heizung. So kann es wenigstens ein bisschen Zimmertemperatur annehmen, bevor ich es in die Pfanne werfe. In der Zwischenzeit beschäftige ich mich mit Dingen, die dem Kater völlig egal sind. Ich schneide Zucchini und Tomaten klein, ich koche Reis, ich mache mir eine Flasche Rotwein auf. Ich trinke dann auch das erste Glas, denn Tage mit Vorlesungen sind hart.  
Dafür liegen jetzt drei komplette Tage ohne Vorlesung, ohne Studenten, dafür mit unbegrenztem Zugang zum Archiv vor mir. Ich bin glücklich.  
Tugger wird jetzt wirklich ungeduldig, also zünde ich die Flamme im Gasherd an und suche die passende Pfanne aus dem Stapel.  
Man braucht mehr als fünf Pfannen, habe ich zu Hause gelernt. Jede Pfanne hat ihre Talente. Und wenn man Platz hat, kann man sich die jeweils talentierteste auch hinstellen.  
Ich suche also mein heutiges Steaktalent und stelle es auf die Flamme. Tugger betrachtet das Flammenspiel gespannt, ist aber schlau genug, nicht näher zu kommen. Er hat es sich auf seinem Lieblingsplatz, der Fensterbank, gemütlich gemacht.  
Als das Steak fertig ist, hebe ich das Fleisch aus der Pfanne und schneide ein Stück ab. Dann schneide ich es in katzengerechte Stücke und lege die auf einen kalten Teller. Mein eigenes Fleisch richte ich mit der Reis-Gemüse-Mischung, die ich in der Zwischenzeit in einer anderen Pfanne zusammengerührt habe, auf einem warmen Teller an. Dann nehme ich beide Teller und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Ich esse zwar mit einem Kater zu Abend, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich im Stehen in der Küche esse.  
Tugger hat einen kleinen, gut waschbaren Teppich neben der Couch, auf den kommt sein Teller. Ich mache mich auf der Couch über mein Essen her und kümmere mich nebenbei um den Rotwein. Wir essen in einvernehmlichen Schweigen und wenn er dabei laut schmatzt, kann ich ihm das nicht verübeln. Es ist ein sehr gutes Steak.  
Ich lasse den Abend mit Tugger auf meinem Bauch ausklingen und bin sehr zufrieden mit mir.  
  
2.  
Ich bin am nächsten Tag nicht mehr ganz so zufrieden mit mir. Ganz im Gegenteil: ich war nachlässig. Ich habe einfach so angenommen, dass ein vorlesungsfreier Tag auch gleichzeitig Studentenfreiheit bedeutet. Aber das scheint er nicht zu tun.  
Ganz im Gegenteil: ich sitze hinter meinem Schreibtisch, habe noch nicht einmal meinen Morgenkaffee ausgetrunken, als Hannes Frau Blauer in mein Büro führt.  
„Was?“  
„Die junge Dame sagt, sie muss dringend mit dir sprechen. Und ich habe zu schlimme Kopfschmerzen um mit ihr zu diskutieren“, sagt Hannes und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um.  
Schöne Männer kotzen vielleicht nicht, aber sie vertragen einfach nichts.  
„Frau Banner, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Bauer“, kommt es zurück.  
„Sonst noch was?“  
„Ich muss mit Ihnen über meine Semesterarbeit sprechen.“  
Ich schiele zu dem Stapel auf dem Beistelltisch.  
„Nicht die letzte. Die ist ja wahrscheinlich nicht vor Ende des Semesters korrigiert.“  
„Wahrscheinlich eher später“, gebe ich ihr Recht. Warum schreiben Studenten auch so viel? Und warum immer den gleichen langweiligen Sermon, den sie in irgendwelchen Büchern kopiert haben? Semesterarbeiten sind der einzige Teil der Arbeit mit Studenten, bei der ich mir richtig Mühe gebe. Ich weise jedem ein Thema zu, ich stelle ein paar Suggestivfragen, die zu eigenen Nachforschungen anregen, ich weise sie darauf hin, dass bei mir kaum eine der Regeln aus den anderen Fachbereichen gilt – außer der Rechtschreibung, die ist tatsächlich sehr hilfreich – und trotzdem bekomme ich lieblose Seitenberge. Die ich dann monatelang nicht korrigiere.  
„Ich meine die aus dem Semester davor. Die haben Sie korrigiert.“  
„Oh gut“, mache ich erfreut. Das bedeutet, dass da nur ein Semester liegt und wartet.  
„Nicht gut. Die Note ist nicht in Ordnung.“  
„Dann war wahrscheinlich auch das, was Sie geschrieben haben, nicht in Ordnung“, gebe ich zurück.  
„Es war eine saubere Arbeit. Ich habe alle Quellen genannt, ich habe mich auf sämtliche wichtigen Themen bezogen, ich habe jeden Aspekt, der in den Werken behandelt wurde, bedacht.“  
„Genau“, sage ich und muss nicht einmal wissen, was sie geschrieben hat, um zu wissen, was ich gedacht habe, als ich es gelesen habe.  
„Sie haben sich in den Quellen und in den Werken und in den Zitaten gewälzt. Und keinen einzigen eigenen Gedanken gedacht. Aber genau das war Ihre Aufgabe gewesen.“  
„Das ist sonst nirgendwo die Aufgabe“, protestiert sie und lehnt sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch. Ich lehne mich ihr entgegen.  
„Aber es war meine Aufgabe an Sie. Und Sie haben die Aufgabe eben nicht erfüllt. Und damit gibt es auch keinen Grund, über Ihre Note zu diskutieren."  
Die junge Frau lehnt sich entnervt zurück. Sie möchte so gern diskutieren. Argumente vorbringen. Rational sein. Ich kann es förmlich riechen, wie rational und vernünftig sie ist. Und wie gut sie in diese Unilandschaft passt.  
„Wenn Sie eine Durchschnittsarbeit schreiben wollen und dafür ein Lob erwarten, dann gehen Sie bitte in jeden anderen Kurs im Fachbereich. Ich höre, Professor Weißmann merkt nicht einmal, wenn Sie alte Arbeiten komplett kopieren. Und wenn Sie besonders gute Noten für eine lange Liste an Quellen haben wollen, dann gehen Sie zu Professor Hubert. Den beeindruckt das. Aber wenn Sie ein kleines bisschen selbstständig denken wollen und vielleicht sogar mal einen neuen Gedanken in die Welt werfen möchten, dann müssen Sie eben etwas schreiben, was Sie sonst nicht bei jedem schreiben.“  
Ich hole tief Luft. Ich habe mich da ein bisschen gehen lassen.  
Hannes tut auf der anderen Seite der Tür auch schon gar nicht mehr so, als würde er arbeiten.  
Und mein Gegenüber? Wird erst blass, dann rot. Und dann steht sie auf und stürmt aus dem Raum.  
Ich sehe ihr kurz hinterher, muss fast ein bisschen lachen, weil der adrette blonde Pferdeschwanz als letztes um die Ecke verschwindet, und widme mich dann wieder meinem Kaffee. In einer Stunde, beschließe ich, werde ich ins Archiv gehen.  
Eine Stunde später wünsche ich mir, früher gegangen zu sein.  
„Frau Weiß“, sagt der Dekan und legt die Hände flach auf den Tisch vor sich. Warum müssen alle ihre Hände auf meinen Tisch legen? „Ist Ihnen bewusst, wer Frau Bauer ist?“  
„Eine Studentin?“ rate ich mutig.  
„Das auch. Vor allem aber ist sie die Tochter von Johannes Bauer, der dieser Universität, seiner Alma Mater, in diesem Jahr eine sechsstellige Summe gespendet hat.“  
„Sie hat ihren Studienplatz gekauft?“  
Der Dekan plustert sich kurz auf, dann atmet er aber doch in einem Stoß wieder aus.  
„Sie ist auch recht intelligent. Gutes Abitur.“  
„Warum studiert sie nicht BWL?“  
„Sie interessiert sich für Geschichte“, sagt der Dekan verzweifelt. Er merkt schon, dass die Enthüllung über Frau Beiers Vater mich nicht besonders gnädig stimmt.  
„Ich habe in meinem Kurs hin und wieder einen Studenten, der tatsächlich mal einen eigenen Gedanken denkt. Der tatsächlich mal das hinterfragt, was seit Ewigkeiten in Büchern steht. Mit diesen Studenten beschäftige ich mich. Aber nicht mit einer angepassten, mittelmäßigen Berufstochter, die ihr Hobby studiert und dann auch noch erwartet, dass man ihr dabei besonders viel Liebe schenkt.“  
„Wenn diese Spenden wegfallen, wird auch Ihr Fachbereich leiden“, bringt er an.  
„Was soll ich machen, Albert? Soll ich ihr einen Freifahrtschein geben? Soll ich sie durchwinken?“  
Er versucht wirklich, nicht zu nicken, aber – er nickt.  
Ich lasse mich entnervt in meinen Stuhl zurückfallen.  
„Unbestechliche Lehre, meine Fresse.“  
„Elisabeth, versteh doch-“  
„Ist gut“, unterbreche ich ihn. Ich mag Albert und ich beneide ihn nicht um seine Position. „Ich winke sie durch. Ich gebe ihr die Noten. Aber dafür will ich sie in meinen Kursen nicht mehr sehen.  
Albert windet sich.  
„Die Vorlesungen sind ein Teil des Unilebens für sie“, murmelt er so leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht verstehe. Aber nur fast. Ich fluche.  
„Und man kann sich aussuchen, welchen Teil des Unilebens man miterlebt, wenn Papa genug zahlt?“  
Albert kann nicht einmal vom Tisch aufsehen. Seine Ohren glühen.  
„Ein letztes Angebot: sie kommt in meine Kurse, aber sie hält die Klappe. Dann wink ich sie durch. Sobald sie den Mund aufmacht, ist sie zurück bei ihren alten Noten.“  
Albert nickt.  
„Das kann ich so vertreten.“  
Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge und sage nichts. Ich mag Albert.  
Er zieht von dannen und hasst seinen Job sichtlich.  
Ich ziehe ab und gehe ins Archiv. Dort wird mir immerhin niemals ein Student begegnen.  
  
3.  
Meine nächste Woche ist erstaunlich friedlich. Ich habe das Wochenende in den Archiven verbracht und habe für das kommende Wochenende einen Termin in einem Archiv einer anderen Universität. Ich komme mit den Nachforschungen für mein neues Buch voran. Ich habe Ideen für den nächsten Forschungsschwerpunkt. Das Leben ist schön.  
Die Vorlesungen sind ebenfalls friedlich. Scheinbar ist das Angebot angenommen worden. Frau Breuer sitzt weiterhin im Saal, aber sie schweigt. Den anderen Studenten fällt das durchaus auf, aber man spricht nicht darüber. Weder mit mir, noch, wie ich feststelle, mit ihr.  
Ich bewundere die Mechanik des Universitätslebens ein wenig, dann beende ich meine letzte Veranstaltung für diese Woche und will mich ins staubige Archiv-Wochenende verabschieden, als sie doch wieder vor mir steht.  
„Frau Bircher. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Bauer.“  
Ich wedle ungeduldig mit der Hand. Da wartet ein Manuskript auf mich, das noch niemand so richtig untersucht hat. Wahrscheinlich zu wenig Bilder.  
„Ich habe die neue Note zu der Semesterarbeit erhalten. Ich habe auch schon die Note für die andere Arbeit bekommen. Der Stapel sah groß aus, das ging schnell.“  
„Ich habe Ihre Arbeit nicht gelesen“, sage ich ehrlich. „Sie wollten keine ehrliche Benotung, also habe ich mir den Aufwand gespart.“  
„Ich will eine ehrliche Benotung. Aber eben eine faire!“  
„Frau Brühler. Wahrscheinlich hat man sich nicht getraut, es ihnen zu erklären, weil man Angst hatte, dass Sie noch einmal mit Ihrem Vater um die Ecke kommen, daher erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen ganz kurz aufzuzeichnen, was vereinbart wurde: Sie werden wie gewünscht benotet. Sie nennen es fair, ich nenne es am Thema vorbei. Dafür, dass ich alle meine akademischen und wissenschaftlichen Grundsätze über Bord werfe, wurde mir versichert, dass ich keine Diskussionen mehr mit Ihnen führen muss. Wenn Sie Ihren Teil dieser Vereinbarung also bitte einhalten würden. Dann kann ich meinen auch einhalten und alle sind glücklich. Vor allem der arme Dekan, der dann nicht von reichen Alumnis getriezt wird.“  
Sie macht den Mund auf und zu und auf und zu und weiß sichtlich nicht so recht, ob sie sauer oder peinlich berührt sein soll. Ich finde ja, jeder mit Perlenohrringen, einer Bluse unter einem Pullover und dieser Frisur sollte peinlich berührt sein, aber das mag eine persönliche Geschmacksfrage sein.  
„Mein Vater hat niemanden getriezt.“  
„Ihr Vater hat mit seinem Geld dafür gesorgt, dass Sie hier studieren und die Noten bekommen, die Sie möchten. Bitte tun Sie nicht so, als ob es anders wäre. Und bitte spielen Sie nicht runter, dass Ihr Vater hier ein Machtgefälle nutzt, dass es ihm ermöglicht, Menschen herumzukommandieren, die ihm eigentlich in keiner Art und Weise unterstellt sind. Wir brauchen das Geld, dringend, deshalb spielen wir Ihr Spiel mit. Aber bitte erwarten Sie jetzt nicht noch, dass wir das gern tun.“  
„Ich mag Geschichte. Ich finde sie spannend. Ich will mehr darüber erfahren. Und deshalb studiere ich sie.“  
„Das ist Ihr gutes Recht.“  
„Und ich kann doch nur mehr erfahren, wenn ich nachfrage.“  
„Auch das ist Ihr gutes Recht. Aber wie wollen Sie mehr erfahren, wenn Sie jeder Antwort, die sich nicht mit dem deckt, was Sie erwarten, widersprechen?“  
„Wir sollen nicht alles hinnehmen, was man uns sagt?“ Sie ist stolz, dass ihr das eingefallen ist, man sieht es ihr an.  
„Aber alles hinnehmen, was Sie lesen? Ich habe in Ihrer Arbeit nichts gefunden, was bestehende Gedanken hinterfragt.“  
Sie öffnet den Mund, wahrscheinlich um zu sagen, dass die Männer, die diese Dinge behauptet haben, ja auch sehr schlau waren, vielleicht auch um zu sagen, dass die Dinge ja schon sehr richtig sein müssen, wenn sie es bis in ein Buch geschafft haben.  
Ich warte nicht ab.  
„Frau Bremer, ich muss los. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende.“  
Ich hoffe, dass mir dieses Gespräch nicht noch eine Unterhaltung mit Albert einbringt, finde aber, dass ich mich ganz ok geschlagen habe. Zur Sicherheit packe ich meine Sachen im Büro zusammen und verschwinde direkt.  
Elisabeth Weiß, Problemlöser par exellence.  
  
4.  
Das Manuskript kommt komplett ohne Bilder aus. Es ist ein Tagebuch einer Hausangestellten. Aus der Zeit der Jahrhundertwende. Also zu einer Zeit, die nicht ganz so spannend ist, wie die Jahre danach – zumindest habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, wenn ich mir Dokumente aus diesen Jahren holen lasse. Die Staubschicht hier ist deutlich dicker, an weniger Stellen finden sich Spuren. Das heißt auch, dass ich kaum Menschen treffe, die in der gleichen Ecke lesen wie ich. Das heißt, dass niemand mit mir sprechen will. Damit kann ich ziemlich gut leben.  
Es ist schon der zweite Tag im Archiv. Gestern Abend empfing mich eine halb-glückliche Sprachnachricht von Albert, der mir dafür dankte, dass ich gute Noten verteile, aber mich um ein wenig mehr Diplomatie bitten müsse.  
Ich mag Albert sehr gern, daher habe ich das Bild meines ausgestreckten Mittelfingers dann doch nicht an ihn geschickt. Ist mir ein bisschen schwer gefallen.  
Während einer kleinen Kaffeepause auf einer Bank in der Sonne überlege ich mir neue, verstaubt klingende Namen für meine Vorlesung, um zu verhindern, dass sie nächstes Semester wieder so voll ist. Wenn sie langweilig genug klingt, bleiben vielleicht auch die unangenehmen Studenten weg.  
Ich schwanke zwischen „Haushalt vor dem ersten Weltkrieg“ und „Deutsche Geschichte ohne Kriege“. Zweiteres habe ich von einem Kollegen geklaut, der nach einem Vortrag auf einem Kongress kurz zusammengefasst hat, was er als meinen Schwerpunkt sieht. Ich habe ihm den Rest des Abends erklärt, warum er falsch liegt, ihm genau erklärt, wie jeder einzelne Bestandteil der deutschen Geschichte eben doch, direkt oder indirekt, eine Konsequenz eines Krieges ist. Er hat bestimmt 10 Minuten versucht mir zu folgen, dann hat er versucht, mit mir zu flirten. Ich habe das ignoriert und ihm weiter erklärt, wie sehr er sich irrt. Die restlichen Kolleginnen, die beim Kongress anwesend waren, haben mir den Rest der Woche die Getränke ausgegeben.  
Seinen Satz nutze trotzdem hin und wieder, wenn ich einen Vorteil daraus ziehen kann.  
Ich packe meinen Kaffee-Thermos-Becher wieder in die Tasche und mache mich auf den Weg zurück zu meinem Manuskript. Die Hausangestellte, die es geschrieben hat, war erstaunlich schreibfest – und erstaunlich sarkastisch, für die Zeit. Es ist ein wahres Vergnügen, mich durch die Seiten zu arbeiten. Meine Lieblingssätze fotografiere ich ab, auch, wenn der Archivar wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekäme, wenn er das sähe. Dabei bin ich so vorsichtig, benutze nicht mal den Blitz…  
Als ich an der Tür zum Archiv ankomme, tritt ein Mann im Anzug auf mich zu.  
„Frau Weiß?“  
Ich bleibe stehen, achte darauf, dass ich außerhalb seiner Griffweite stehe, und sehe ihn nur an.  
„Hätten Sie einen Augenblick für uns?“  
Uns?  
Ah, der Mann im Anzug ist nicht allein. Hinter ihm stehen Anzug 2 und 3. Die Farben der Anzüge sind eine Symphonie in dunkelgrau, -blau und, mein persönlicher Favorit, dunkelbraun. Alle drei von der Stange und etwas zu groß. Unglaublich, was Männer sich kleidungstechnisch leisten dürfen.  
„Was wollen Sie?“  
Ich mache mir nicht wirklich Sorgen, keiner der Männer wirkt sich richtig gefährlich, aber bleibe wachsam. Es sind Männer.  
„Wir würden Ihnen das gern zeigen. Nicht hier, in der Öffentlichkeit.“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen.  
„Wirklich.“  
Dunkelblauer Anzug hebt beruhigend die Hände.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, das klingt ein bisschen nach Klischee. Unser Auftraggeber möchte gern Ihre Expertise zu einem Dokument einholen. Und er würde Ihre Zeit natürlich auch entlohnen. Hätten Sie Zeit für uns?“  
„Normalerweise ruft man dazu in meinem Büro an und macht einen Termin aus. Und lauert mir nicht an meinen freien Tagen in der Mittagspause auf.“  
Ich lächle nicht bei diesen Worten.  
Ein weiterer Mann tritt zu uns.  
„Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass mein Name in Ihrem Büro nicht auf Begeisterung stoßen würde.“  
Ich mustere ihn. Ebenfalls ein dunkelblauer Anzug, aber zumindest passt er. Vielleicht sogar maßgeschneidert, wobei ich auf maßgeschneidert von der Stange tippe. Ein nichtssagendes Gesicht, halbwegs intelligente graue Augen, Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns kennen.“  
„Mein Name ist Johannes Bauer. Sie unterrichten meine Tochter.“  
Bauer, Bauer, ich brauche einen Moment, dann kann ich ihn zuordnen. Und verstehe sehr gut, warum er nicht angerufen hat. Er hat Recht.  
„Vielen Dank, ich bin nicht interessiert.“  
„Sie sind die Fachfrau auf dem Gebiet“, sagt er und hält sich im letzten Moment zurück, mich an meinem Arm festzuhalten.  
„Richtig. Ich bin auch auf dem Gebiet, in dem ich Ihre Tochter unterrichte, eine Fachfrau. Aber da zählt meine Expertise ja auch nicht, sondern das Geld, das Sie der Uni spenden – oder eben nicht.“  
„Helena hat mir glaubhaft versichert, dass die Note nicht gerechtfertigt sei. Ich habe bei Ihrem Dekan angemerkt, dass ich mir an der Universität, die ich finanziell unterstütze, eine korrekte Notengebung wünschen würde.“  
Ich balle die Fäuste, atme einmal tief durch, dann schüttle ich den Kopf. Diplomatie ist nun einmal nicht meine Stärke.  
„Korrekte Notengebung bedeutet in diesem Fall eine bessere Note für Ihre Tochter. Sie gefährden die Integrität der Lehre. Und ja, ich weiß, dass die Universität sie auch gefährdet, wenn sie sich Ihren Anforderungen beugt.“  
„Dann gehen wir das doch anders an: Sie sehen sich meine Dokumente an und ich kopple meine Spenden nicht mehr an die Noten meiner Tochter.“  
„Sie glauben nicht im Ernst, dass ich Ihre Dokumente kostenlos prüfe“, halte ich dagegen.  
Der dunkelbraune Anzug will etwas sagen und auch Dunkelblau und Dunkelgrau sehen verärgert aus, Herr Bauer lächelt.  
„Ich mag Leute, die einen Sinn fürs Geschäft haben. Natürlich arbeiten Sie nicht umsonst. Sind wir uns also einig? Sie sehen sich meine Dokumente für eine angemessene Summe an und ich spreche mit Ihrem Dekan bezüglich der Spenden.“  
Ich halte ihm die Hand hin. So schwer ist das ja doch gar nicht mit der Diplomatie. Vielleicht bin ich das bisher immer falsch angegangen.  
  
5.  
Das Haus von Johannes Bauer ist ein unaufregendes Haus eines reichen Mannes. Es ist hübsch eingerichtet, jemand, der sich auskennt, würde wahrscheinlich sogar den Stil des Inneneinrichters erkennen, aber ich suche in einem Haus eigentlich immer die Persönlichkeit der Bewohner. Und die finde ich hier nicht. Oder er ist einfach langweilig.  
„Helena ist nicht zu Hause“, sagt er, als wir das Haus betreten.  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
Die drei Männer in den schlechtsitzenden Anzügen verschwinden in den Tiefen des Hauses.  
„Ihre Angestellten sind schlecht angezogen“, teile ich ihm mit. „Können Sie den armen Jungs nicht wenigstens Anzüge besorgen, die passen?“  
An seinem Blick erkenne ich, dass Johannes Bauer dieses Problem durchaus bewusst ist. Aber wenn die Geschichtsprofessorin es sieht, dann gibt das dem Thema schon nochmal eine andere Brisanz.  
„Hier entlang“, sagt er dann und zeigt in einen anderen Flur.  
Wir laufen an Wänden vorbei, an denen Fotos hängen. Johannes Bauer mit Geschäftsleuten. Johannes Bauer mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten. Johannes Bauer mit Familie. Interessanterweise sind das die Bilder, auf denen er nicht lächelt. Besonders das letzte Bild dieser Reihe, auch schon ein paar Jahre alt, sieht nicht glücklich aus. Es ist ein sehr steifes Familienportrait.  
„Meine Frau und ich hatten uns kurz vorher getrennt, wir haben es aber erst ein paar Monate später publik gemacht. Das war keine einfache Zeit. Aber es ist das letzte Bild, bei dem wir alle zusammen waren. Daher habe ich es hängen gelassen“, sagt er.  
Ich studiere das Bild mit neuem Interesse.  
„Und Helena ist bei Ihnen geblieben?“  
Das Bild muss etwa zehn Jahre alt sein.  
Er nickt.  
„Meine Frau ist ausgezogen und erst einmal gereist, um ein wenig Abstand zu gewinnen. Bei uns waren Arbeit und Privatleben nie wirklich getrennt, sie musste also weit weg, um wirklich den Kopf frei zu bekommen.“  
Ich frage nicht weiter, schon das sind mehr Informationen, als ich sie haben wollte. Aber er fühlt sich offensichtlich verpflichtet mir das alles zu erzählen. Als ob ich mir dann ein gnädigeres Bild von seiner Tochter machen würde.  
„Wir haben heute keinen Kontakt mehr. Sie hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet, als sie aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen ist. Ich weiß, dass sie noch in Deutschland lebt, aber mehr nicht.“  
Ich nicke unverbindlich. Ist es unhöflich, wenn ich frage, wo denn jetzt die Dokumente sind? Und ob es sie überhaupt wirklich gibt?  
„Nun, ich behalte das Bild auf jeden Fall aus Sentimentalität. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Erleichtert folge ich ihm und sehe bewusst nicht mehr auf die Wände, um nicht noch so ein Gespräch zu provozieren.  
Hannes fragt mich manchmal, wie ich so uninteressiert an lebenden Menschen sein kann, wenn mich doch das Leben von Toten so fesselt. Ich denke, das ist eine Sache der Kapazitäten: ich kann mich nicht auf alles konzentrieren. Also halte ich mich an das, was mich wirklich interessiert.  
Das Arbeitszimmer ist ebenfalls persönlichkeitsfrei. Ein schwerer Schreibtisch, ein breiter Stuhl. Eine Schreibunterlage aus Leder. Eine Lampe. Ein Stifthalter. Eine Zimmerpflanze. Ein Landschaftsbild an der Wand. Nicht mal besonders maskulin, nicht mal besonders steril. Einfach nur langweilig.  
„Bitte setzen Sie sich“, sagt Johannes Bauer und zeigt auf den kleinen Holztisch vor dem Fenster. Hier stehen zwei schmale Stühle einander gegenüber. Und eine Pappkiste steht darauf.  
Ich lasse mich auf einem der beiden Stühle nieder und hole die Juwelierhandschuhe heraus.  
Johannes Bauer setzt sich gegenüber und öffnet die Kiste. Er greift mit nackten Händen hinein und schiebt die Inhalte hin und her. Ich zucke innerlich ein bisschen zusammen, halte mich aber zurück. Das ist privates Eigentum, nehme ich zumindest an; wenn er es durch Fett ziehen will, dürfte er das auch.  
Er hat scheinbar gefunden, was er sucht. Er reicht mir eine Fotografie.  
„Was denken Sie?“  
Ich nehme ihm das Bild mit meinen behandschuhten Fingern ab und betrachte es, mache eine Bestandaufnahme, bevor ich antworte.  
Das Schwarz-weiß-Bild zeigt eine Frau vor einem Garten. Im Garten wachsen ein paar Bäume, ich erkenne Eichen und einen großen Birnbaum, gepflegten Rasen, ein Blumenbeet mit Rosen, die gerade blühen.  
Ein Hund liegt ihr zu Füßen. Ein Jagdhund, genauer kann ich das nicht sagen. Was erstaunlich ist. Scheinbar ist das ein Mischling. Und das wiederum erstaunt mich, denn die Frau auf dem Bild ist – außergewöhnlich.  
Sie trägt einen Hermelinmantel und darunter ein dunkles Ballkleid. Wahrscheinlich dunkelblau, vermute ich. Quer über die Brust liegt eine Schärpe. Von Kontrast her könnte sie rot sein. Ihr Haar ist elegant hochgesteckt und ein Diadem krönt die Aufmachung. Das Collier um den Hals scheint selbst auf dem alten Foto zu glitzern. Und die Armbänder an beiden Armen müssen eine Menge wiegen. Wenn das Modeschmuck ist, dann ist er zumindest gut gemacht.  
Das Problem: in der Aufmachung kann ich nicht schätzen, wie alt das Bild ist. Das Kleid kommt mir bekannt vor, ich habe es wahrscheinlich schon mal auf einem alten Gemälde gesehen. Die Schärpe ist nicht weiter auffällig, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie eben überhaupt da ist. Das Diadem kenne ich auf jeden Fall. Es ist eine Replik (es kann nur eine Replik sein) eines Diadems, das von Kaiserin Eugenie von Frankreich getragen wurde. Dieses Diadem wurde 1967 gefertigt. Wann war es so bekannt, dass man es replizierte?  
Ich fasse kurz zusammen, was ich sehe. Johannes Bauer hebt erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als ich das Diadem erwähne.  
„Sie müssen entschuldigen. Ich habe Ihnen das Bild gegeben, um zu sehen, was Sie dazu sagen. Aber ich weiß, wer die Frau ist. Und wann das Bild aufgenommen wurde.“  
Ich gebe mir nicht einmal Mühe, meinen Ärger zu unterdrücken.  
„Es ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Geschichte“, sagt er und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich bin jetzt noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es richtig ist, sie mit jemandem zu teilen. Sie müssen mir daher verzeihen, wenn ich ein wenig geflunkert habe.“  
Ich lehne mich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.  
Er macht eine Geste, mit der er den gesamten Kisteninhalt und das Foto einschließt.  
„Das ist Familiengeschichte. Das ist meine Urgroßmutter. Helena Anna Josefine Königin von Schneidwald.“  
„Königin.“  
Johannes Bauer nickt.  
„Ja, sie war der Meinung, dass Könige immer willkürlich eingesetzt werden. Also hat sie sich selbst auch willkürlich zur Königin erklärt.“  
„Das ist… ungewöhnlich“, sage ich und frage mich, ob das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll.  
„Oh, das war sie“, sagt er liebevoll und ein bisschen stolz.  
„Warum ist die Geschichte nicht bekannter?“, will ich wissen. „Das scheint eine Geschichte zu sein, die man durch sämtliche Kanäle treiben kann.“  
„Sie war nur kurz Königin. Und Schneidwald liegt ein bisschen ab vom Schuss. Und das Dorf hat die Geschichte nie groß weitererzählt, sie war allen ein bisschen peinlich.“  
Das ist erstaunlich. Jedes andere Dorf ab vom Schuss würde so viel touristisches Potenzial wie möglich aus dieser Anekdote ziehen.  
„Sind die Schneidwalder alle in einer Sekte? Ist das so eine strenge Dorfgemeinschaft, in der man sich nicht mit der Außenwelt einlässt?“  
Johannes Bauer schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Es ist ein rückschrittliches Dorf, das war es immer schon. Aber nicht wirklich religiös, mal abgesehen von der verlogenen Religiosität, die man in allen kleinen Dörfern findet, die aber eigentlich nur dazu dient, anderen Vorschriften und das Leben schwer zu machen. Alle klein zu halten.“  
Oh.  
„Sie sind dort aufgewachsen?“  
Er nickt düster.  
„Keine schöne Zeit.“  
Ich versuche das Thema zu wechseln – und kann das auch zumindest halbwegs.  
„Wann ist das Bild aufgenommen?“  
„1908. Helena war etwas mehr als ein Jahr lang Königin von ihren Gnaden. Das war das Bild zum Amtsjubiläum. Der Hund ist eine Straßengrabenmischung, aber angeblich der beste Jagdhund der ganzen Gegend. Sie hat ihn Cabal genannt, nach König Arthus‘ Hund.“  
„Wie endete die Amtszeit?“  
„Sie ist gestorben.“  
Ich nehme das so hin und sehe mir das Bild noch einmal an. Helena sieht nicht so aus, als stünde sie kurz vor dem Tod. Andererseits sieht man das den Leuten auch nicht immer an. Und 1908 lagen die Dinge bei Leben und Sterben ja auch noch ein bisschen anders.  
„Sie wollten meine Expertise“, sage ich dann. Weil es stimmt. Und weil ich den harten, abwesenden Blick in Johannes Bauers Augen ein wenig bedenklich finde und möchte, dass diese Konsultation recht zügig zu Ende gehen kann.  
Er reißt sich zusammen und schiebt mir die Kiste entgegen.  
„Hier drin liegen Unterlagen von Helena. Sie hat eine junge Frau aus dem Dorf engagiert als offizielle Chronistin ihrer Regentschaft. Das hat die junge Dame in den 14 Monaten zusammengetragen. Oder besser gesagt ist das alles, was überdauert hat. Der Rest ging verloren.“  
Eine Kiste Chronik. Das ist nicht viel.  
„Vielleicht hat mich Helenas Geschichtsstudium angesteckt. Vielleicht ist es verletzter Stolz. Ich habe auf jeden Fall beschlossen, dass ich die Geschichte bekannt machen will. Und dafür müssten Sie mir bestätigen, dass die Dokumente echt sind. Und dann würde ich gern mit Ihnen darüber verhandeln, diese Geschichte aufzubereiten. Die Rechte an der Geschichte lägen natürlich bei meiner Familie. Aber die wissenschaftlichen Lorbeeren würden wir Ihnen zusprechen.“  
„Dann schauen wir uns die Dokumente doch einmal an“, sage ich und äußere mich nicht zum zweiten Teil. Ich suche mir meine Forschungsobjekte ja gern selbst aus.  
Die Dokumente sind größtenteils handschriftliche Seiten, einige aus Notizbüchern gerissen, andere auf einzelnen Blättern verfasst.  
Die Chronistin unterschreibt ein paar Mal, ich entziffere schließlich mit großer Sicherheit „Maria Tamara“ als ihren Namen.  
Johannes Bauer nickt, es interessiert ihn nicht wirklich.  
„Sie war die Chronistin. Ihre Arbeit zählt, über wen sie geschrieben hat.“  
Ich würde ihm da gern widersprechen, aber ich möchte mir die Dokumente noch ein wenig ansehen, bevor ich aus dem Haus geworfen werde. Denn ich sehe das ganz anders. Könige sind grundsätzlich fast immer die langweiligsten Menschen an einem Hof. Richtig spannend finde ich die Menschen, das normale Volk. Nur bei diesen Leuten lernt man etwas darüber, wie das Leben zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt wirklich war.  
Ich ordne die Zeiten nach Datum, sofern eines vorhanden ist. Den Rest der Seiten kann ich nach einer Weile ganz gut zuordnen: Maria Tamara hat erst im Laufe ihrer Arbeit so richtig schreiben gelernt. Ich muss nur den Buchstaben folgen. Gegen Ende der vierzehn Monate stehen sie in Reih und Glied, sind mehr oder weniger gleich groß und gut lesbar. Am Anfang purzeln sie wild durcheinander und die Frau war sichtlich nicht gewöhnt, längere Passagen zu schreiben. Ihre Schrift wird meist schon nach einer halben Seite schlampiger, als wäre die Hand erschöpft, die da schreibt. Was sie wahrscheinlich auch war. Nicht viele Frauen zu dieser Zeit hatten überhaupt umfassend schreiben gelernt. Noch dazu mit einem Vokabular, wie Maria Tamara es aufweist.  
Ich habe ein Notizbuch dabei, wie immer, wenn ich arbeite. Ich schlage eine neue Seite auf, datiere sie und fange an, mir Notizen zu machen.  
„Sie bekommen die Notizen, wenn wir uns nicht einig werden“, versichere ich Johannes Bauer, bevor er zu Wort kommt. Es sind immer die gleichen Einwände.  
Die Chronik beginnt mit der offiziellen und hochfeierlichen Selbst-Krönung von Helena Anna Josephine zur Königin von Schneidwald. Maria Tamara ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein bisschen unsicher mit Worten, die drei Seiten, auf denen die Krönung beschrieben ist, sind später mehrfach überarbeitet worden. Die erste Überarbeitung geschah in einer Schrift, die ich noch nicht gesehen habe in den Unterlagen. Hier sind nur Rechtschreibfehler angemerkt. Kleine Kommentare am Rand sind freundlich und aufmunternd.  
„Die Königin hat die Krönung selbst korrigiert“, stelle ich fest.  
Johannes Bauer zuckt mit den Schultern. „Welcher König schreibt seine Chronik nicht selbst.“  
Die ersten Amtshandlungen der Königin sind nicht weiter aufregend: ihr Krönungstag wird ein Feiertag. Sie gründet eine Schule für Töchter und Söhne des Ortes, in der sie unterrichtet werden können, ohne dafür in den nächsten großen Ort fahren zu müssen. Sie plant ein Museum.  
„Woher kam das Geld?“, frage ich Johannes Bauer.  
„Ich brauche zuerst einmal die Bestätigung, ob die Dokumente echt sind“, sagt er. „Über die Inhalte können wir dann reden. Wenn Sie sich offiziell mit ihnen beschäftigen.“  
Ich verziehe ein wenig das Gesicht, aber er wahrscheinlich recht. Was bringt es, sich in eine spannende Geschichte zu vertiefen, wenn man nicht einmal weiß, ob die Unterlagen, auf die sie sich stützt, echt sind?  
Also prüfe ich das Papier, suche nach Prägungen, Wasserzeichen, irgendetwas, das eine genaue zeitliche Einordnung zulässt. Ich prüfe aber auch die Formulierungen, die Maria Tamara nutzt, denn auch die Sprache ist ein Abbild der Zeit, in der sie gesprochen wird. Stück für Stück arbeite ich mich durch die Papiere und die Fotos, kleine Flugzettel, ein paar Eintrittskarten. Eine Reisekarte. Eine Postkarte. Mehrere Landkarten. Ein Auszug aus deinem Rechnungsbuch. Schließlich blicke ich wieder auf.  
Draußen ist es in der Zwischenzeit dunkel geworden. Johannes Bauer sitzt mir immer noch gegenüber, er hat das Licht angemacht. Ein großer, langhaariger Jagdhund liegt auf dem Teppich vor dem Schreibtisch und ich erkenne die Verwandtschaft zu dem Hund auf der Fotografie.  
„Ein Nachfahre von Cabal?“ frage ich lächelnd.  
Johannes Bauer blinzelt nicht einmal, sondern sieht mich nur starr an.  
„Sind die Unterlagen echt?“  
Ich finde Smalltalk ja auch nicht besonders, aber er schlägt mich.  
„Ich denke schon“, bestätige ich. „Die Unterlagen sind konsistent im Ton, in Vokabular und Ausdruck. Das Papier ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch komplett aus der Zeit. Der Vergilbungsgrad stimmt auf jeden Fall. Genaueres ließe sich bei einer Untersuchung im Labor sagen, aber grundsätzlich bin ich der Meinung, dass Ihre Unterlagen aus der passenden Zeit kommen. Sie müssten echt sein.“  
Johannes Bauer lächelt. Es ist ein erleichtertes Lächeln, aber etwa dunkles schwingt mit.  
„Sie haben alle gesagt, dass es kein Zeugnis ihrer Herrschaft mehr gibt“, murmelt er und sieht dabei den Hund auf dem Teppich an. „Aber da haben sie sich getäuscht.“  
Der Hund richtet sich ein bisschen auf und sieht ihn alarmiert an. Dann sieht er zu mir. Ich kann nur mit den Schultern zucken. Das scheint dem Hund aber zu reichen, denn er steht auf und kommt zu meiner Seite des Tisches. Ich kraule ihn hinter den Ohren und er lehnt sich gegen meinen Stuhl.  
Johannes Bauer starrt noch einen Moment weiter in den Raum, dann fängt er sich wieder. Er schafft sogar ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, auch, wenn das die Augen nicht erreicht.  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Das ist eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit. Ich hatte nicht viel Freude als Kind in diesem Dorf. Vielleicht spielt hier auch ein bisschen der Wunsch mit, es den Schneidbergern heimzuzahlen.“  
Ich finde Johannes Bauer kein Stück normaler als seine Tochter, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Mann ist ein bisschen wahnsinnig, vermute ich.  
„Wie sieht es aus, Frau Weiß. Interesse? Ich überlasse Ihnen die Dokumente zum Aufbereiten, Sie können gern auch ins Familienhaus in Schneidberg reisen – und dafür schreiben Sie die Geschichte meiner königlichen Ahnin.“  
„Was ist, wenn ich Dinge über Ihre Ahnin herausfinde, die Ihnen nicht gefallen?“ frage ich aus Erfahrung. „Ich bin keine Biografin von königlichen Gnaden. Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin.“  
„Und nichts anderes möchte ich“, sagt er. „Ich möchte einen neutralen Blick auf meine Ahnin. Dann kann danach keiner sagen, sie sei nur so außergewöhnlich, weil der Biograf sie so hat wirken lassen. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihr Leben auseinander nehmen. Dass Sie einen Blick hinter die Fassade werfen. Und dass Sie vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr als das, was hier an Unterlagen liegt, finden.“  
Verlockend.  
Eine Frau, die sich selbst zur Königin gekrönt hat. Mitten in Deutschland. Die offensichtlich Geld hatte, auch, wenn ich noch nicht weiß, woher. Die nur ein Jahr lang regiert hat und die danach totgeschwiegen wurde. Das ist so was von mein Thema.  
„Ich möchte, dass ein Teil der Einnahmen in einen Fond meiner Wahl eingezahlt wird“, sage ich langsam. „Und ich möchte natürlich auch selbst daran ein bisschen verdienen können.“  
Johannes Bauer nickt ohne zu zögern.  
„Natürlich! Frau Weiß, ich will hier kein Geld verdienen. Zumindest nicht mit dem Buch. Ich will, dass meine Ahnin die Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, die sie zu Lebzeiten verdient gehabt hätte. Und ich will, dass die Schneidberger sehen, was für eine Persönlichkeit sie seit Jahrzehnten totschweigen.“  
Und ich will, dass die ganzen Kinder, die mich in der Grundschule gehänselt haben, ihren Namen lesen, ihn mit meinem in Verbindung bringen, und sich ärgern. Das sagt Johannes Bauer allerdings nicht, das lese ich nur zwischen den Zeilen heraus.  
Ich beneide ihn nicht um seine Jugend auf dem Land. Kinder sind in der Stadt schon schrecklich, mit viel Ablenkung um sich herum. Auf dem Land, mit konservativen Eltern? Ich habe eine Ahnung, wie unangenehm die Jugend eines königlichen Nachkommens gewesen sein könnte.  
„Einverstanden“, sage ich und sein breites Lächeln erreicht diesmal sogar die Augen. „Willkommen in meinem Team.“

6.  
Die nächste Woche in der Universität kann nicht schnell genug vorbeigehen. Es ist die letzte Woche vor den Semesterferien. Danach? 3 Monate himmlische Ruhe. Keine Vorlesungen. Nur noch ein paar Besprechungen mit den wenigen Studenten, die sich in der vorlesungsfreien Zeit, was das offiziell heißt, in Uni-Nähe aufhalten. Frau Breuer ist zwar in der Vorlesung, aber sie schweigt jetzt wirklich. Ob ihr Vater noch etwas gesagt hat? Ob sie selbst aufgegeben hat? Es ist mir egal.  
Ich habe einen Vertag bei Johannes Bauer unterschrieben. Er verspricht mir eine beinahe unanständige Summe Geld dafür, dass ich die Geschichte der Kurzzeitkönigin Helena Anna Josephine von Schneidberg aufarbeite. Er hat auch einen Absatz mit aufgenommen, in dem ausdrücklich steht, dass weder der Inhalt des Buches, noch das Honorar nachträglich von ihm beeinflusst werden sollen, weil ihm das eine oder das andere nicht gefällt. Das war mein einziger Einwand. Wie gesagt, ich habe schon unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht. Und Johannes Bauer scheint mir ein Mann zu sein, der unangenehm wird, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Ein Alpha-Männchen. Ein erfolgreiches Alpha-Männchen, das kommt noch dazu. Diese Sorte Mann wird schnell gefährlich.  
Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, die Dokumente in seinem Haus durchzuarbeiten. Das mache ich normalerweise nicht, aber ich arbeite auch selten mit Dokumenten in Privatbesitz. Wenn der Besitzer nicht möchte, dass seine Unterlagen das Haus verlassen, dann ist das eben so.  
Johannes Bauer stellt mir ein Büro in seinem Haus zur Verfügung. Und am ersten Morgen schon stehe ich vor genau dem Problem, das mich fast dazu gebracht hätte, den Vertrag nicht zu unterschreiben.  
„Sie schreiben das Buch über Helena?“  
Frau Bucher steht in der Tür des Büros, als ich mich gerade einrichte.  
Ich habe hier fast mehr Platz als an der Universität. Und deutlich besseres Licht. Und wahrscheinlich auch eine schnellere Internetverbindung.  
Leider aber auch die Tochter meines Auftraggebers in Reichweite.  
„Ja“, sage ich kurz angebunden. Ich habe den Vertrag recht genau gelesen, da stand nicht, dass ich nett zu ihr sein muss.  
„Kann ich Ihnen zuarbeiten?“  
Ich muss ein wenig schockiert schauen, denn sie macht einen Schritt zurück und blickt sichtlich gekränkt zu Boden.  
„Himmel, nein“, sage ich trotzdem noch, weil es einfach raus muss.  
„Ich könnte von Ihnen lernen“, sagt sie leise.  
Ich könnte so vieles sagen.  
Sie hatte dazu schon an der Universität Gelegenheit und hat sie nicht genutzt.  
Sie hatte dazu zu einem Zeitpunkt Gelegenheit, an dem ich eben zum Lehren da war.  
Ich mag Sie einfach nicht.  
Was sage ich stattdessen?  
„Lassen Sie mich hier ankommen. Dann sehen wir weiter.“  
Das ist kein Rauswurf, das weiß sie.  
Das reicht ihr bei Weitem nicht. Das weiß ich.  
Aber mit dem Zwischenstand müssen wir wahrscheinlich leben.  
3 Monate klingen plötzlich sehr lang.  
Aber ich habe Glück. Aus den Tiefen des Hauses ruft jemand nach ihr und sie verschwindet.  
Ich verdränge Frau Bier aus meinen Gedanken und richte mich jetzt wirklich ein.  
Das Büro ist, wie erwartet, hervorragend ausgestattet. Ich arbeite an meinem eigenen Laptop, die Internetverbindung ist unglaublich schnell. Das große Südostfenster lässt viel Licht herein. Die Aussicht ist ebenfalls ganz anständig – die Reichen und Schönen müssen eben nicht den Nachbarn auf die Hauswand schauen. Ich kann weit über Wiesen und Hügel schauen. Der Garten direkt vor dem Fenster ist natürlich perfekt gepflegt. Mein Schreibtisch ist aus massivem, dunklem Echtholz, keine Pressspanplatte. Der Stuhl ist bequem, alles, was verstellbar sein sollte, ist verstellbar. In den Schubladen liegen Schreibblöcke, liniert, kariert, blanko. Eine umfangreiche Auswahl an Schreibgeräten: Kugelschreiber, Tintenroller, Bleistifte, Filzstifte, Textmarker. Mehrere Lineale. Radiergummis. Heftklammern. Alles neu und nicht nach Preis ausgewählt.  
„Hannes hier, was kann ich für dich tun? Vermisst du mich schon?“  
„Hannes, ich glaube, ich brauche hier deine Unterstützung. Die Tochter des Hauses ist da. Und dein Schreibwarenherz schlägt hier höher. Komm vorbei. Ich lass die hier noch einen Tisch reinstellen.“  
Hannes lacht nur, aber als er zwei Stunden später zur Tür hereinkommt und sich an seinen neuen Schreibtisch setzt, ist er ganz still. Dann höre ich, wie eine Schublade aufgezogen wird. Und dann quietscht er.  
Ich sitze am zweiten Tisch, den ich kurzerhand hierher beordert habe. Ich mag die kleinen Tische deutlich lieber, ich neige zum Chaos, wenn ich zu viel Platz habe. Hannes schafft es, den Überblick zu behalten. Deshalb bekommt er den großen Schreibtisch.  
Auf dem dritten Tisch liegen die Unterlagen, die in der Kiste waren.  
Nachdem Hannes ausführlich gequietscht hat, gesellt er sich zu mir und wir machen uns daran, uns einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
Gegen Mittag kommt Frau Banner wieder. Sie ist sichtlich beleidigt, dass Hannes da ist.  
„Ich dachte, ich arbeite Ihnen zu“, sagt sie weinerlich.  
„Ich sagte, wir sehen weiter. Und ich brauche kompetente Unterstützung“, sage ich, denn dieser Tonfall reizt mich.  
Hannes kennt mich gut genug. Und er weiß, dass ich ihn auch aus diesem Grund hierher geholt habe.  
„Kommen Sie“, sagt er zu Frau Beiner. „Elisabeth muss sich einen Überblick verschaffen. Dazu braucht man ein bisschen Erfahrung. Aber Sie können erst mal hier vom Rand zusehen. Und wenn Elisabeth dann anfängt, einen ersten Abriss zu schreiben, schauen wir uns das zusammen an, damit Sie ein paar Grundbegriffe verstehen lernen.“  
„Ich kenne die Grundbegriffe“, sagt sie scharf. „Ich studiere schon seit drei Semestern.“  
„Verzeihung, weises altes Wesen“, sagt Hannes und lächelt dabei so entwaffnend, dass sie vergisst, sauer zu sein. „Was kann Ihnen da noch jemand beibringen, der seit mehreren Jahren forscht und auf den dritten Abschluss zuarbeitet?“  
Sie hat den Anstand, ein bisschen rot zu werden.  
Ich höre mit halbem Ohr zu, wie er sie durch die Dokumente führt. Hannes kennt Frau Behners Schwächen und achtet darauf, wann sie vergisst, Aussagen in den Dokumenten zu hinterfragen.  
„Warum soll ich das hinterfragen?“ sagt sie ärgerlich. „Maria Tamara war Chronistin. Warum sollte sie lügen?“  
„Maria Tamara war Chronistin ihrer Königin“, sagt Hannes. „Sie hat einen Auftraggeber. Sie hat einen eigenen Blickwinkel auf die Welt. Sie hat nicht gelernt, neutral zu bleiben. Maria Tamaras Welt wird darüber hinaus wahrscheinlich von Religion und Sitten eines kleinen Dorfes geprägt. Sie wird also immer anders auf das reagieren, was sie sieht, als wir es tun würden. Als ein Beobachter es tun würde, dem die Welt fremd ist, die er beschreibt. Leuchtet das ein?“  
„Woher weiß ich denn dann, was stimmt?“ sagt sie schmollend. „Wenn ich nichts glauben kann, was da steht, woher weiß ich denn dann je, was richtig ist? Wie kann ich denn dann studieren?“  
„Sie vergleichen. Sie lesen mehr als eine Quelle. Sie denken nach“, mische ich mich ein. „Das ist umständlich. Aber sonst könnte es jeder.“  
Hannes nickt lächelnd und aufmunternd. Belohnt wird er mit einem genervten Schnauben. Frau Breuer wischt ärgerliche in paar Dokumente vom Tisch und geht.  
„Oh“, sagt er nur und sammelt die Blätter wieder ein. Dann richtet er sich auf: „Sie muss sich ein bisschen zusammenreißen. So forscht man doch nicht.“  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern, freue mich aber, dass nicht nur ich dieser Meinung bin.  
Wir arbeiten die erste Woche ungestört. Die Haustochter kommt nur selten vorbei, die meiste Zeit sehe ich sie mit einem Buch unter dem Arm in den Garten laufen und sich dort auf einer Liege niederlassen. Auch Johannes Bauer kommt erst am Freitagabend einmal vorbei. Ich habe Hannes meine Einschätzung seiner Persönlichkeit schon mitgeteilt, daher weiß der auch genau, wie er reagieren muss, als der Hausherr das Büro betritt.  
Er lässt die Schultern ein bisschen sinken, setzt die Brille auf und zeigt beim Lächeln die Zähne nicht mehr.  
„Frau Weiß, wie war die erste Woche?“ Johannes Bauer ignoriert Hannes gleich komplett.  
„Wir haben einen guten ersten Überblick. Eine grobe Zeitlinie. Ich habe ein paar mögliche Schwerpunkte auserkoren. Hierzu würde ich gern in ein, zwei Wochen mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
Johannes Bauer nickt beifällig.  
Ja, ich weiß. Ein Alpha-Männchen um seine Meinung zu bitten ist ein billiger Trick.  
„Und ich würde gern mit meinem Assistenten nach Schneidwald fahren.“  
Er runzelt die Stirn, nickt dann aber.  
„Wenn es hilft.“  
„Und ich wüsste gern, woher das Geld kam, das Helena ausgeben konnte.“  
Das ist eine Frage, die ich mir die ganze Woche schon stelle. Helena hat Schulen gebaut. Sie hat die Dorfkirche ausbauen und renovieren lassen. Sie hat es sich geleistet, ihre Chronistin von einem Privatlehrer unterrichten zu lassen. Sie hat sich selbst eine Kutsche samt dazugehörigen Rössern geleistet, die einem europäischen Adelshaus würdig wären. Ihre Juwelen scheinen zumindest teilweise echt gewesen zu sein. Sie hat ein erstaunlich großes Hofgut unterhalten.  
Johannes Bauer wirft nun doch einen Blick auf Hannes, der sich alle Mühe gibt, harmlos auszusehen.  
„Er ist mein Assistent“, sage ich nur.  
„Schön, wie Sie meinen“, sagt Johannes Bauer nicht überzeugt, aber er schließt einfach nur die Bürotür und lässt sich auf einem der freien Stühle nieder.  
„In der Nähe von Schneidberg liegt Goldbach. Sagt Ihnen das etwas?“  
„Bis in die 1920er Jahre wurde dort Gold geschürft?“ sage ich.  
Er nickt.  
„Es gab eine Nebenader. Meine Familie ist durch Zufall darauf gestoßen. Die Ader lag auf Familienland, daher musste man nicht mit der Gemeinde teilen. Das verübelt die Gemeinde meiner Familie bis heute. Denn während alle anderen eben Dorfbewohner blieben, konnte meine Familie sich Luxus leisten. Es tat da nichts zur Sache, dass die Familie abgab. Der Neid machte ihnen das Leben im Dorf schwer.“  
„Aber sie blieben, denn die Goldmine war noch nicht erschöpft“, vermute ich.  
„Richtig. Und weil sich die Familie plötzlich so viel leisten konnte, gönnte man seinen Kindern auch Bildung. Viel Bildung. Helena wuchs als reiches, behütetes Kind auf. Sie las die Geschichten den Kelten und der Pikten, las ihren Cäsar und lernte, wie Politik funktionierte. Und dann hat sie beschlossen, dass sie Königin sein wollte. Also hat sie sich selbst gekrönt.“  
Ich lese in Hannes Augen die gleichen Gedanken, die mir auch durch den Kopf schießen: das ist eine sehr kurze Fassung der Ereignisse, die zur Krönung geführt haben. Aber ich hatte ja auch nach dem Ursprung des Geldes gefragt.  
„Und sie konnte durch die Goldmine in Saus und Braus leben und auch noch jede Menge abgeben.“  
Johannes Bauer nickt.  
„Wie ist es heute?“  
Der Blick wird wieder hart. Dunkel.  
„Wir wissen nicht, wo die Mine ist. Dieses Wissen ist mit Helena gestorben. Sie wurde ein bisschen wunderlich. Traute niemandem, außer der Chronistin. Fühlte sich von den Dorfbewohnern bespitzelt. Nur Leute von außerhalb durften angeblich in der Mine arbeiten. Und wurden reich belohnt, wenn sie nicht darüber sprachen.“  
„Wieder die Frage: wie kann es sein, dass nie jemand etwas gesagt hat? Auch das sind Geschichten, die doch die Runde machen.“  
Schulterzucken.  
„Nicht nur das Dorf weiß, wie es Gerede unterdrückt. Auch Helena scheint da ein gewisses Talent gehabt zu haben.“  
„Es gibt also noch eine Goldgrube in der Gegend. Auf dem Land Ihrer Familie. Und keiner weiß, wo. Deshalb ist Ihre Familie nie von dort weggezogen, oder?“ frage ich.  
Johannes Bauer nickt.  
„Wir hatten nicht mehr viel, nachdem Helena gestorben war. Das Dorf ließ uns die Andersheit spüren. Wir hatten immer noch mehr Geld, als der Rest, aber wir mussten wieder hart arbeiten. Der Traum, die Familienmine wiederzufinden und noch einmal Gold abzubauen, hat viele angetrieben. Einige haben sich auf die Suche gemacht und sind nie zurückgekommen. Manchmal haben wir im Frühling Leichen gefunden. Einige sind wohl ausgewandert. Aber unsere Wurzeln liegen immer noch dort.“  
Er fängt sich wieder und sieht mich an.  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Das ist ein Thema, das mir nahe geht.“  
„Ich würde sagen, der Schwerpunkt der Geschichte steht auf jeden Fall“, sage ich nur.

7.  
Die nächsten Tage besucht Johannes Bauer uns regelmäßig. Hannes und ich haben ein gut funktionierendes System entwickelt, die tatsächlichen Erkenntnisse zwar für uns offen abzulegen, sie ihm aber nicht direkt zugänglich zu machen. Mir ist bewusst, dass er uns bezahlt und wir daher im Grunde auch seine Meinung miteinbeziehen sollten, aber ich traue ihm nicht ganz. Um eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit zu schreiben, muss man so neutral wie möglich sein. Völlig neutral ist niemand, aber Johannes Bauer ist noch nicht einmal ansatzweise neutral. Ganz im Gegenteil, er ist so emotional, dass seine Besuche im Arbeitszimmer für uns immer schwieriger werden. Denn egal, was er anfangs gesagt hat: er möchte nicht, dass Hannes und ich nach Schneidbach fahren, wenn er nicht dabei ist. Eigentlich findet er, dass uns die paar Fotografien, die er von Google Maps heruntergeladen hat, reichen sollten.  
„Ich will nicht, dass Sie die Goldmine finden, Frau Weiß. Die Hoffnung habe ich schon vor einer Weile aufgegeben. Ich möchte nur die Lebensgeschichte dieser besonderen Frau lesen und sie den Menschen zugänglich machen können.“  
Ich glaube es ihm nicht, denn seine Augen glitzern, wenn er aufs Gold zu sprechen kommt. Er hat schon danach gesucht und er sucht weiterhin. Und er hofft auf einen Hinweis in den Unterlagen. Diesen Hinweis würde er dann aber gern vor mir finden.  
Seine Tochter schleicht nach drei Wochen das erste Mal wieder halbwegs motiviert in den Raum.  
„Mein Vater sagt, Sie haben eine grundsätzliche Gliederung entwickelt. Ich denke, es würde mir helfen, die zu sehen.“  
„Wobei helfen?“ frage ich ohne aufzusehen. Die Handschrift der Chronistin ist teilweise sehr schwer zu entziffern und ich kann mich so schlecht auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren.  
„Bei meinem Studium“, sagt sie gereizt.  
Jetzt sehe ich doch auf, der Ton weckt auch mich. Und ich sehe in ihrem Blick, dass sie glaubt, was sie sagt.  
„Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten, die Notizen hier zu vervollständigen. Dann sehen wir uns die Gliederung an.“  
„Ich kann das allein lesen“, sagt sie, greift nach einem Zettel auf dem dritten Tisch und sucht nach einem Sitzplatz.  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und notiere weiter. Hannes hat nicht einmal aufgesehen. Nach seiner anfänglichen Geduld mit ihr hat er schnell festgestellt, dass sie so gar nicht willig ist, wissenschaftlich zu arbeiten. Damit hatte sich sein Interesse an ihr dann direkt auch erledigt.  
Ich schreibe weiter, als sich plötzlich eine Hand in meinem Blickfeld bewegt.  
„Frau Beier, ich arbeite. Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten“, wiederhole ich.  
„Aber das ist nicht logisch, was Sie hier machen.“  
Als ich sie weiter ignoriere, zieht sie mir den Stift aus der Hand. Mein Blick erschreckt sie, aber sie macht weiter.  
„Die Gliederung ergibt keinen Sinn. Wenn Sie mit mir gearbeitet hätten, hätte ich Ihnen sagen können, dass das dumm ist. Die Geschichte vom Geld von Helena ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass sie sich selbst eine Krone auf den Kopf gesetzt hat. Dass es eine Königin gab und sie niemand kennt. Dass die Dorfmenschen bösartig und neidisch waren und meiner Familie nichts gönnt. Dass ihr Geist immer noch auf dem Gut umgeht. Das Gold interessiert niemanden.“  
Ich atme tief durch und zwinge mich zur Ruhe.  
„Das Gold ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der ganzen Geschichte“, sage ich dann so sachlich wie möglich. „Es geht immer um Geld. Helena hätte sich nicht krönen können ohne das Gold. Das Dorf hätte sie ohne ihren Reichtum einfach ignoriert. Eine Irre mehr. Der Reichtum hat all das möglich gemacht, und dass danach auch der Zugang zum Geld geschwunden war, macht die Sache interessant.“  
„Aber Helena als Mensch…“ beginnt die junge Frau.  
„Helena als Mensch war geprägt von der Tatsache, dass sie aus einer reichen Familie kam, in der man es sich leisten konnte, seine Kinder zu unterrichten. Sogar die Mädchen.“  
„Aber sie hat sich selbst zur Königin gemacht!“  
Ist das kindliche Bewunderung.  
„Wissen Sie, wie viele Menschen behaupten, König ihres eigenen kleinen Reiches zu sein?“  
„Sie war eine Verrückte. Eine verrückte Königin.“  
Ich lehne mich überrascht zurück. Auch Hannes schaut auf. Diese Meinung hatte ich in diesem Haus nicht erwartet.  
„Sie war eine hysterische Frau, die sich selbst für eine Königin gehalten hat. Die sich wohlmeinend gefühlt hat und ihr Geld an ein Dorf verschleudert hat, das sie nicht einmal leiden konnte. Und anstatt ihrem Mann und ihren Söhnen zu vertrauen, hat sie die Quelle des Geldes immer für sich behalten. Und als man es dann gebraucht hätte, da ist sie gestorben. Und hat ihre Familie in die Armut gestürzt. Und so dafür gesorgt, dass plötzlich alle wieder hart arbeiten mussten, um zu überleben.“  
Ich versuche gerade noch die vielen Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu ordnen, als sie aufsteht, wieder mal ein paar Dokumente vom Tisch wirft, und sich noch einmal dramatisch zu mir umdreht.  
„Sie stellen Sie in einem zu guten Licht dar. Diese Frau war eine böse Furie.“  
Und dann rauscht sie ab.  
„Wow“, macht Hannes. „Das kam überraschend.“  
„Das sind keine eigenen Gedanken“, sage ich, weil ich sie jetzt schon einen Augenblick kenne. „So extreme Gedanken kommen ihr nicht von allein. Jemand hat ihr gesagt, dass Helena der Familie geschadet hat. Und ich wüsste gern, wer das war.“  
„Ihr Vater“, vermutet Hannes. Weil die naheliegendste Lösung meist die korrekte ist.  
„Er hat bisher eher bewundernd von ihr gesprochen.“  
„Er könnte lügen.“  
„Wissen wir, wie viele Familienmitglieder es noch gibt?“  
Hannes nickt und greift zielsicher nach einem Papierstapel.  
„Es gibt von diesem Familienzweig noch genau 4 lebende Vertreter: Tochter Bauer, Vater Bauer, Großvater Bauer und die geschiedene Ehefrau von Vater Bauer. Wir zählen sie zu den Familienmitgliedern, weil sie den Namen nicht zurückgeändert hat und von Vater Bauer finanziell unterstützt wird, wo auch immer die Weltreise sie hintreibt. Ein guter Freund hat mir gesagt, dass sie Ärztin ist und so oft wie möglich auch bei Ärzte ohne Grenzen mithilft.“  
„Dann klingt das nach dem Großvater. Die Mutter hat in die Familie eingeheiratet, als sie schon wieder arm war. Sie ist selbst großzügig und hilfsbereit. Sie würde die Spenden ans Dorf nicht verurteilen. Der Großvater dagegen ist wahrscheinlich in einem frisch verarmten Haushalt aufgewachsen.“  
Hannes nickt.  
„Der Großvater lebt in einem Altersheim, nur ein paar Kilometer von hier. Es gibt keinen mehr von der Familie, der in Schneidheim selbst lebt.“  
Ich weiß, was er mir damit sagen will.  
Und ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass Hannes und ich uns ein Wochenende frei nehmen von der Büroarbeit und den Kopf mal freibekommen.  
„Es ist wichtig, ab und zu mal an etwas anderes zu denken. Wenn man zu tief in einem Thema drin ist, sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr.“  
Johannes Bauer nickt beifällig.  
„Das klingt sehr vernünftig. Und Sie arbeiten immerhin schon seit drei Wochen durch. Außerdem sind Sie mir ja nicht wirklich Rechenschaft schuldig.“  
„Haha“, denke ich, behalte das aber für mich. Alpha-Männchen machen ihre eigenen Regeln.  
Stattdessen sage ich: „Dann würde ich sagen, wir sehen uns nächsten Dienstag wieder. Dann nehmen wir uns einmal vier Tage zum richtig durchschnaufen. Hannes kann in der Zeit ein bisschen Verwandtschaft besuchen, ich fahre auch weg.“  
„Gut, gut“, sagt Johannes Bauer und als ich am Donnerstagabend abschließe, weiß ich bereits, dass die nächsten vier Tages jedes Dokument, das wir beschrieben haben, genau unter die Lupe genommen werden wird.  
Deshalb liegt dem Hausherren auch eine penibel saubere, ordentlich belegte und absolut nicht fragwürdige Version der Arbeit vor.  
Unsere anderen Notizen sind in den letzten drei Tagen vorsichtig aus dem Haus gebracht worden.  
„Ich wusste übrigens, dass wir ab irgendeinem Punkt anfangen, uns nicht mehr an die Regeln zu halten“, sagt Hannes, als wir in mein Auto steigen. „Du kannst gar nicht anders. Ich glaube, das ist pathologisch.“  
„Ich glaube, wir bekommen sonst nicht raus, was wirklich passiert ist. Und die Wahrheit schlägt alles“, halte ich mit Engelsmiene dagegen und ducke mich, als mein Assistent versucht, mir eine Kopfnuss zu geben.

8.  
Schneidheim ist… nicht besonders aufregend. Es ist ein Dorf wie jedes andere in der Provinz. Baustil und Maibaum verraten, dass man in Bayern ist. Die verschnupft auf unsere deutlich nicht ländliche Kleidung starrenden Dorfbewohner könnten aber auch in jedem anderen Kaff der Welt herumlaufen.  
Hannes hampelt neben mir herum, während ich eine Karte des Ortes und der Umgebung begutachte. Schließlich frage ich entnervt: „Was?“  
„Meinst du, die hören auf zu starren, wenn wir uns auch ein paar beige Hosen anziehen. Und du eine schlechtsitzende Bluse?“  
„Die hören gleich auf zu starren, weil wir jetzt in Richtung Thermalquelle loslaufen“, sage ich und zeige auf der Karte auf die heißen Quellen, die fünf Kilometer von hier liegen und angeblich Rückenbeschwerden heilen können.  
„Gott sei Dank“, sagt Hannes laut. „Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Die Schmerzen machen mich fertig.“  
Die Blicke, die man uns zuwirft, werden sanfter.  
„Diese moderne Wissenschaft kann halt eben nicht alles“, sagt eine mittelalte Frau zu Hannes. „Die tun zwar immer so, als wüssten’s alles, aber in Wirklichkeit gibt uns die Natur alles, was wir brauchen.“  
Hannes nickt eifrig. „Hier sind Sie der Natur aber halt auch viel näher. Wir in der Stadt haben das fast schon vergessen.“  
Sie wacht jetzt richtig auf.  
„Ich könnt mir ja auch nicht vorstellen, in so einer Stadt zu leben. Da fehlt einem doch die Luft zum Atmen!“  
„Als würden einen die hohen Häuser erdrücken“, sagt Hannes.  
Sie nickt noch einmal, dann erklärt sie uns anhand der Karte, wie wir am schnellsten zu den Quellen kommen. Mit einem Blick auf unsere Ausrüstung zeigt sie uns dann auch noch, wo wir in der Nähe campen können, ohne auf einen der teuren Campingplätze zu müssen.  
„Das ist auch nichts los um diese Jahreszeit, die großen Mengen kommen erst in ein, zwei Monaten. Ihr seid’s also völlig ungestört, das ganze Wochenende.“  
Ich nicke begeistert. Das macht alles so viel einfacher.  
„Aber gehen’s getrennt baden“, gibt sie uns zum Schluss noch mit. „Nicht, dass da noch was passiert.“  
Mit diesem höchst unwillkommenen Einblick in ihr Gedankenleben entlässt sie uns. Ihr Mann kommt in der Mittagspause heim und will das Essen auf dem Tisch haben.  
Wir wandern in Richtung Quellen los und bleiben auf dem Weg, bis er sich nach 3 Kilometern um einen Hügel schlängelt und damit aus dem Blickfeld des Ortes verschwindet.  
Hannes schimpft bereits über die Luft, er hat Heuschnupfen und seine Nase läuft durchgehend.  
„Ich will wieder in die Stadt“, mosert er zum dritten Mal in zwei Minuten. „Smog, Abgase, was auch immer. Nur nicht dieses Pflanzenzeug.“  
„Aber wie willst du denn sonst der Natur nahekommen?“ frage ich scheinheilig.  
„Ich esse ein Steak“, sagt er nur und zieht die Nase hoch.  
Bevor er seine tiefe Abneigung gegen die Natur weiter kundtun kann, lasse ich ihn anhalten.  
„Ab hier laufen wir abseits des Weges. Wir stellen das Zelt am beschriebenen Platz auf und machen heute am späten Nachmittag auch noch ein bisschen Unordnung an der Quelle.“  
„Oh, und wenn wir dann nicht da sind, stellen sich die Einheimischen hier die wildesten Sachen vor, die wir treiben?“  
„Richtig. Und keiner denkt dran, dass wir das Anwesen der örtlichen Kurzzeit-Königin untersuchen.“  
„Und wie kommen wir ans Melderegister? Ich dachte, wir wollten auch rausfinden, wo die Chronistin gelandet ist.“  
„Suche nach deinen Wurzeln“, schlage ich vor. „Du bist hier nicht nur auf dem Selbstfindungstrip, sondern auch auf der Suche nach den familiären Wurzeln. Und du glaubst, sie könnten hier liegen.“  
„Warum ich?“  
„Weil du sympathisch bist. Die Leute mögen dich.“  
„Komplimente ziehen halt immer“ brummt Hannes und schnallt seinen Rucksack fester. „Also los.“  
Unser Zelt haben wir schnell aufgestellt. Dann prüfe ich unseren Standort per GPS-Gerät und marschiere los in Richtung Anwesen der Bauers.  
Es ist Mittag, als wir davor ankommen.  
„Puh, da hat jemand schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr nach geschaut“, stellt Hannes fest.  
„Aber es ist solide gebaut. Es ist verlassen, aber nicht verfallen“, sage ich und weise auf die rissfreien Wände. Selbst die Fenster sind alle noch intakt.  
Wir umrunden das Gebäude einmal. Es ist ein dreistöckiger, langgestreckter Bau. Hintenraus, mit Blick auf den Garten, der noch erahnen lässt, dass er einmal ordentlich und geometrisch angelegt war, gibt es einen großen Balkon.  
„Von da aus hält man Reden zum Volk.“  
Ich gebe Hannes Recht. Aber zu welchem Volk hat Helena wohl von hier aus gesprochen?  
Wir sehen noch ein paar kleinere Gebäude. Eines davon ist gleich als Stall zu erkennen, ich hoffe, dort noch die königliche Kutsche zu finden. Der Rest könnten Wirtschaftsgebäude sein. Oder Angestellten-Häuser?  
„Hilft nichts. Wir müssen da rein“, stelle ich also fest und Hannes seufzt.  
„Es wäre einfacher, wenn ein paar Fenster kaputt wären.“  
Recht hat er – aber das hält uns selten auf. Das Haus ist verlassen und die Schlösser sicherlich nicht allzu neu. Mit etwas Vorsicht sieht man nicht einmal, dass wir da waren.  
Zehn Minuten später stehen wir beide etwas verwundert vor dem hochmodernen Sicherheitsschloss, das die Kellertür verschließt. Wir haben auch an der Vordertür und der Terrassentür ähnliche Schlösser gefunden. Die Fenster sind nicht nur intakt, sondern auch durch eine Alarmanlage geschützt.  
„Äh“, macht Hannes. „Das ist erstaunlich. Und bringt unseren Zeitplan ein bisschen durcheinander.“  
Ich nicke nur still. Die Anlage ist relativ neu. Johannes Bauer hat sie offensichtlich vor höchstens zwei Jahren hier installieren lassen. Zu etwa der gleichen Zeit hat er seinen Vater in ein Altenheim gebracht, weil er nicht mehr allein leben konnte. Die Abneigung dem Dorf gegenüber scheint also so weit zu gehen, dass man ihnen zutraut, das leerstehende Haus zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht sogar zu plündern? Es scheint sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Geschichten von der Königin hier immer noch erzählt werden. Was böte sich da eher an, als ihre alte Residenz einmal zu durchsuchen. Immerhin war sie ja auch reich.  
„Die Bauers haben es die ganze Zeit so klingen lassen, als ob es nichts mehr gibt, was sie mit dem Ort verbindet außer ein paar alten Gemäuern. Das war wohl eine kleine Alternativ-Wahrheit.“  
„Wenn sie so arm aufgewachsen sind, nachdem die Königin fort war – was gibt es dann im Haus noch zu schützen, außer Dingen von sentimentalem Wert?“  
„Auch die kann man schützen“, sagt Hannes.  
„Mit so einer teuren Anlage? Ich habe mich ein bisschen nach der Finanzsituation der Bauers umgehört. Das Haus lässt es einen glauben, aber Johannes Bauer ist nicht besonders wohlhabend. Das Finanzamt verfolgt ihn seit 6 Jahren. Die Firma läuft schlecht. Die Anteilseigner lassen sich auszahlen. Er hat eigentlich nicht genug Geld über, um sich so eine Anlage zu leisten, wenn sie nur ideelle Werte schützen soll.“  
„Er hat also noch einmal investiert. Vielleicht ein letztes Aufbäumen? Letzte Hoffnung?“  
Ich nicke.  
„Ich glaube, die Suche nach der Goldmine ist nie zu Ende gewesen für die Bauers.“  
„Und er hofft jetzt, dass du ihm die Mine zeigst. Ohne sie selbst zu betreten.“  
„Er muss das Manuskript bis hierhin hassen.“

9.  
Wir können an diesem Tag nichts mehr erreichen. Stattdessen wandern wir tatsächlich zu den heißen Quellen. Anstatt dort nur ein paar Äste abzuknicken, baden wir tatsächlich. Es ist angenehm und stinkt auch nur ein bisschen. Und wir haben uns nach dem ersten Rückschlag ein aufmunterndes Bad verdient.  
Hannes untersucht die Flora am Rande des Beckens – er liebäugelt weiterhin mit einem Biologiestudium – und ich lasse mich auf dem warmen Wasser treiben, das, je tiefer man die Füße hält, wärmer und wärmer wird. An der Oberfläche liegt die Temperatur bei Nicht-mehr-ganz-Badewasser, weiter unten geht es in Richtung Auf-jeden-Fall-rot-nach-dem-Baden. Herrlich.  
Erstaunlicherweise bekommen wir auch keinen Besuch. Natürlich ist es noch früh im Jahr, aber es ist ein Freitagnachmittag. Mich würde nichts zu Hause halten, wenn ich diese Becken in der näheren Umgebung hätte.  
„Vielleicht hat sich herumgesprochen, dass wir da sind. Und dann möchte man uns nicht stören“, mutmaßt Hannes. „Vielleicht sind die Quellen eigentlich ein geheimer Kultplatz für diese Leute. Wenn wir zurück wollen, werden wir aufgehalten und dem Erdgott geopfert.“  
„Dann hätten sie uns den Weg nicht erklärt“, murmele ich und treibe weiter. Meine Gedanken pendeln zwischen dem verrammelten Gut und dem Wunsch nach so einem Becken in meiner Wohnung hin und her. Hannes Verschwörungstheorien rauschen an mir vorbei. Warmes Becken, Hofgut. Warmes Becken. Hofgut.  
„Warum sind diese Quellen hier? Gibt es noch andere Becken?“ frage ich irgendwann laut.  
Hannes ist es gewohnt, dass ich ihm nicht immer auf seinen Gedankengängen folge, sondern meinen eigenen nachgehe und denkt einen Augenblick nach, bevor er antwortet. Und wie üblich versteht er recht schnell, in welche Richtung die Gedanken mich treiben.  
„Eine Königin würde sicher nicht im Becken des gemeinen Volkes baden“, sagt er. „Und wenn die Becken unterirdisch gespeist werden, was zu vermuten ist, so warm wie es wird, wenn man die Füße nach unten hält, dann gibt es vielleicht noch mehr davon.“  
„Die Familie hat also nicht nur eine Goldmine, deren Eingang keiner kennt, sondern auch ein Thermalbecken, das keiner kennt. Reichtum kommt eben doch in vielen Formen.“  
Hannes spritzt mit Wasser nach mir, völlig zu Recht, nach diesem Spruch.   
Dann hören wir beide Schritte näher kommen.  
Vorsichtig lassen wir uns ans Ufer treiben, sprechen aber nicht. Unsere Kleider liegen gut sichtbar an den Steinstufen, die den offiziellen Eintritt ins Becken markieren. Keine Zeit mehr, sie zu verstecken. Aber warum auch? Wir haben ja bereits im Ort verlauten lassen, dass wir hier sind.  
„Guten Tag“, sagt eine Stimme, deren Besitzer sich deutlich hörbar schämt, uns angetroffen zu haben.  
„Hallo“, lächelt Hannes und winkt ein bisschen. „Schön hier!“  
Vor uns steht ein großgewachsener Mann, etwa Mitte dreißig, in Wanderschuhen, Jeans und Wollpullover. Er schaut zu uns, schaut sich ein bisschen um und ist so offensichtlich ungern hier, dass ich ein bisschen Mitleid habe. Ein bisschen.  
„Wollen Sie auch schwimmen? Wir hatten uns schon gewundert, dass wir diese großartigen Becken für uns alleine haben“, sage ich, weil Frauen in Badeanzügen Männern immer mehr Probleme bereiten, als andere Männer in Badehose.  
Er zuckt zusammen und wird rot.  
Selbst der liebenswürdige Hannes kann sich das boshafte Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Man hat also wissen wollen, ob wir tatsächlich zu den Thermalbecken gehen. Dieser Ort ist deutlich interessanter, als man es hätte glauben sollen.  
„Meinem Rücken geht es schon ein bisschen besser“, sagt Hannes. „Falls Ihre Frau sich Gedanken gemacht hat.“  
Unser Besucher wird jetzt richtig rot und greift sich verlegen an den Kopf.  
„Äh. Ja. Meine… meine Schwester, meinen Sie. Und ich werde es ausrichten. Entschuldigen Sie. Ich weiß, wie das wirken muss.“  
„Tut es“, sage ich hilfreich und paddle etwas näher zu ihm.  
„Wir… ah, es ist Frühling. Normalerweise kommt da noch keiner. Und Sie… äh… so ungewohnt. Stadt. Land.“  
„Fluss“, sagt Hannes freundlich.  
Er sackt in sich zusammen und seufzt tief.  
„Es ist meistens eine schlechte Idee, mich solche Sachen machen zu lassen.“  
„Ich finde, es war eine hervorragende Idee“, sage ich und steige aus dem Becken, greife nach meinem Handtuch und beginne, mich abzutrocknen.  
Er weicht vor mir zurück und starrt betont auf die Bäume. Als Hannes aus dem Becken steigt, dreht er sich sogar ganz um.  
Hannes und ich nutzen den Freiraum und kommunizieren ausgiebig über Blicke und Gesten. Unser Gepäck verrät nicht, dass wir etwas anderes tun, als zu baden. Die Karte ist auch wieder auf den Bereich um die Becken gefaltet. Und meinen Satz Dietriche habe ich tief im Rucksack vergraben, der wiederum im Zelt liegt.  
„Wollen Sie sich einen Moment zu uns setzen? Dann können Sie Ihren Freunden sagen, dass Sie uns ordentlich auf den Zahn gefühlt haben. Und wir haben einen wunderbaren Rotwein dabei.“  
Hannes spricht mit dem Rücken unseres Besuchers.  
Der stammelt noch ein bisschen, weiß offensichtlich nicht so recht, wie er mit uns umgehen soll, und entscheidet sich dann für den Rotwein. Schlauer Zug.  
Wir ziehen uns an und Hannes kümmert sich um die Grillstelle. Ich mache den Wein auf. Wir haben ausreichend Wein dabei, eine Person mehr oder weniger macht dem Vorrat nichts. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass unser Gast nur etwas über uns erfahren wird. So selbstsicher, wie er sich vor uns windet, werden wir sicherlich auch eine ganze Menge erfahren.  
„Also, von vorne“, sage ich schließlich, als das Feuer in der Grillstelle fröhlich flackert und wir zu dritt auf Steinen um das Feuer sitzen. Jeder hat einen Becher Wein in der Hand und jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt für Höflichkeiten.  
„Mein Name ist Elisabeth Weiß. Das ist mein Kollege Hannes Wein. Wir sind hier, um Hannes‘ Rücken ein bisschen warmes Wasser zu gönnen. Und weil die Gegend ja auch sonst sehr interessant ist. Hannes hat in den Familienarchiven gesehen, dass ein Teil seiner Familie sogar einmal hier gelebt hat.“  
„Mein Name ist Thomas“, sagt der Besucher. „Wir leben seit Ewigkeiten im Dorf. Thomas Riemenschneider. Meine älteste Schwester kennen Sie ja schon, dann gibt es noch eine mittlere Schwester und dann komme ich. Danke für den Wein. Und entschuldigen Sie die Aufdringlichkeit. Dorf. Äh.“  
„Ab wann kommen die Touristen denn, die Sie nicht mehr verfolgen?“ fragt Hannes interessiert nach.  
„Äh“, Thomas stottert und schluckt, ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen um ihn.  
„Sommer. Ab… Juli. Aber wenige, immer. Deshalb… äh“, er bricht ab.  
„Deshalb verfolgen Sie die Touristen das ganze Jahr über“, vermute ich und gebe mir große Mühe, keinerlei Wertung in diese Bemerkung zu legen.  
„Wildruhezone“, nuschelt Thomas. „Privatbesitz. Und so.“  
Das ist sehr, sehr interessant.  
„Wirklich? Dann könnte man das doch am besten auf der Karte einzeichnen“, sagt Hannes. „Das würde so viel Mühe ersparen. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben ja eigentlich auch Besseres zu tun, als freitags auf der Suche nach Touristen durch den Wald zu stapfen. Ihre Freundin muss das sehr nerven.“  
Ich werfe ihm einen belustigten Blick zu. Hannes weiß, wie man professionelle und private Neugier gleichzeitig stillen kann.  
Thomas wird schon wieder rot – diesmal sehr tiefrot – und stammelt ein bisschen. Ich entnehme dem, dass er keine Freundin hat. Ich entnehme dem auch, dass er Hannes zwar attraktiv, aber nicht anziehend findet. Hannes entnimmt das auch.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann nehmen Sie noch einen Schluck Wein“, sagt er aber unverzagt und prostet Thomas dann zu. „So verbringen Sie den Abend zumindest in ungewohnter Gesellschaft.“  
„Hähä“, macht Thomas und da schwingt eine ganze Menge Erleichterung mit.  
„Wer hat denn hier so viel Privatbesitz auf den niemand darf?“ fragt Hannes mit großen Augen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier außer Landwirtschaft viel ist.“  
Thomas hat auch sein zweites Glas Wein schon fast geleert.  
„Es gibt hier einen Großgrundbesitzer. Die Familie hat eine recht… äh… bunte Geschichte, für diese Gegend zumindest. Heute lebt niemand von der Familie mehr im Ort, aber der alte Gutshof ist noch da. Und drumherum ist eben Privatgelände.“  
„Was heißt bunt?“ frage ich nach und lächle freundlich, während ich nachschenke.  
„Die Familie war reich. Und hat ein paar recht exzentrische Mitglieder gehabt.“  
Da es sehr unprofessionell wäre, jetzt zu fragen, ob eines der exzentrischen Mitglieder zufällig eine Königin war, halte ich mich am anderen Anknüpfungspunkt der Aussage fest.  
„War reich?“  
„Ja. Man wusste früher im Dorf nicht so genau, wo das Geld herkam. Nachdem ein paar wichtige Familienmitglieder gestorben sind, wusste es auch auf dem Gutshof keiner mehr.“  
„Das ist ja aufregend!“ sage ich, denn Thomas soll sich wie ein Geschichtenerzähler fühlen, der sein Publikum in den Bann zieht und nicht wie ein armer Kerl, der von Hannes, mir und dem Wein ausgefragt wird.  
Thomas muss lachen: „Das ist eine Art das zu beschreiben. Im Dorf werden andere Adjektive genutzt.“  
Hannes reißt die Augen auf.  
„Dann suchen Sie nicht einfach nur nach Touristen, die sich verlaufen haben! Sie müssen quasi die Schatzjäger aufhalten!“  
Thomas sieht in ernst an. Fast ein wenig ernüchtert, stelle ich besorgt fest. Ich bedeute Hannes mit den Augen vorsichtig zu sein.  
„Nein. Schatzsucher hatten wir hier nie. Die Geschichte hat es nie aus dem Ort hinausgeschafft.“  
Jetzt muss ich nicht mal mehr schauspielern.  
„Das klingt, als würden Sie uns jetzt erschießen, Thomas.“  
„Oh! Oh, nein!“  
Er wird wieder rot.  
„Bitte, nicht falsch verstehen. Ich tue Ihnen nichts. Und der Wein ist sehr gut. Und ich tue Ihnen wirklich nichts. Und die restlichen Leute im Dorf auch nicht. Das ist heute alles auch nicht mehr so wild wie früher.“  
Hannes hebt nur die Augenbrauen und ich taste in meinem Wanderschuh nach dem kleinen Messer, das ich immer dabei habe.  
„Früher, nachdem das Geld gerade versiegt war“, Thomas babbelt jetzt, er will den unguten Eindruck ganz dringend wettmachen und kauft uns mit Informationen, „da haben alle nach der geheimen Mine der Familie Bauer gesucht. Überall. Aber keine hat sie gefunden. Und dann haben die Familienmitglieder das letzte bisschen Geld das sie hatten genommen, und an die Dorfbewohner gezahlt. Damit sie nicht mehr nach der Mine suchen. Und niemandem die Geschichte von der Mine erzählen. Und aufpassen, dass niemand auf das Gebiet der Bauers geht.“  
Dann.  
„Ah.“  
„Familie Bauer“ und „Mine“ waren wahrscheinlich Details, die man auf jeden Fall auslassen sollte. Ich mag Thomas zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits recht gern und habe ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm. Jemand wie er ist einem geheimniskrämerischen Dorf wirklich schlecht aufgehoben.  
„Wir verraten es nicht“, sagt Hannes.  
Thomas ist jetzt sichtlich den Tränen nahe.  
„Nächste Woche hat sich auch noch Herr Bauer angekündigt. Ich bin ein Vollidiot.“  
Ich schaue Hannes an. Hannes schaut mich an. Wir treffen eine Entscheidung.  
„Also gut, Thomas“, sage ich. „Wir wollen fair spielen. Sie haben uns viel zu viel erzählt – dann tun wir das auch.“  
Er nickt nur matt und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
„Wir sind von Herrn Johannes Bauer damit beauftragt worden, seine Familiengeschichte zu erforschen und die Ergebnisse zu veröffentlichen. Besonderes Augenmerk liegt dabei auf Helena, der Person, die Sie als exzentrisch bezeichnet haben, nehme ich an. Herr Bauer möchte eine Biografie seiner königlichen Ahnin. Und nachdem wir jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen forschen, beschleicht uns das Gefühl, dass man uns nicht alles sagt, was wir wissen müssen. Deshalb sind wir hier. Unser erster Versuch, das Gut zu besuchen, war ein sehr kurzer. Von außen zumindest ist es ein sehr eindrucksvolles Gebäude, vor allem der Balkon, von dem aus man zum Volk sprach, nehmen wir an. Rein konnten wir leider nicht, Ihnen ist sicher bekannt, wie gut das Haus geschützt ist. Und ja, die Quellen sind ein Vorwand gewesen – wenn auch sein angenehmer, wie sich herausgestellt hat.“  
Thomas starrt mich an.  
„Johannes Bauer will, dass jemand die Geschichte von Helena aufschreibt?“  
„Interessant, dass von allen Dingen, die ich gesagt habe, genau das hängen bleibt, aber ja.“  
„Das ist eine Lüge.“  
„Ich kann Ihnen gern den Vertrag zeigen“, halte ich dagegen.  
„Nein. Dann ist das eine Fälschung. Seit sie wieder ein bisschen Geld hat, verklagt Familie Bauer jeden, der auch nur einen Halbsatz über die verrückte Helena schreibt.“  
„Vielleicht sieht Johannes Bauer das anders als der Rest seiner Familie?“  
„Johannes Bauer ist der Kopf dieser Familie. Das ist seine Entscheidung.“  
Bitterkeit tröpfelt durch seine Worte.  
„Sie haben also schon mal etwas über Helena geschrieben?“  
„Ich bin – war – Journalist. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, mich über die Warnungen meiner Familie hinwegzusetzen. Die Klage hat meinen Ruf zerstört und meine Verlobte hat mich verlassen. Ich schreibe jetzt die Kleinanzeigen. Wissen Sie, warum ich hinter Ihnen hergeschickt worden bin? Weil ich nicht genug zu tun habe. Im Gegensatz zum Rest meiner Familie, der nie aus der Reihe getanzt ist.“  
Hannes ist aufgeregt und kann sich kaum zurückhalten. Der Soziologe in ihm ist hellwach. Darüber vergisst er allerdings die grundlegende Sensibilität, die wir im Umgang mit Thomas jetzt dringend brauchen, denn der deutet den leuchtenden Blick meines Mitarbeiters falsch und erhebt sich wütend.  
„Das finden Sie lustig? Ich bin 35 Jahre alt und lebe in der Einliegerwohnung meiner Eltern, die sich jeden Tag darüber unterhalten, wie unvernünftig ich bin und-“  
Ich unterbreche ihn an dieser Stelle.  
„Wir finden das nicht lustig. Wir finden es zutiefst traurig und erschreckend, dass die Wahrheit dem, der sie verkündet, so viel Leid bringt. Aber verstehen Sie: damit bestätigen sich unsere Befürchtungen, was unsere eigene Arbeit angeht. Denn ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, wir wurden tatsächlich beauftragt, die Biografie von Helena zu schreiben. Und wenn Johannes Bauer normalerweise jedem, der es wagt etwas in diese Richtung zu tut, das Fell vom Leibe klagt, dann muss ich mich fragen, was mit unserer Arbeit und mit uns passieren soll, wenn sie beendet ist.“  
Das war viel Text und Thomas braucht einen Moment, um mir zu folgen.  
„Sie sollen wirklich über Helena schreiben?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wow.“ Er lässt sich wieder auf den Stein plumpsen. „Dann bringt er sie danach wahrscheinlich um.“  
Hannes verschluckt sich an dem Wein, den er gerade trinkt.  
„Bitte?“  
„Es geht um mehr als die Familienehre. Es geht um den Eingang zur Mine“, sagt Thomas leise. „Es ging immer um den Eingang zur Mine.“  
So etwas hatten wir ja auch schon vermutet. Aber dass wir dafür getötet werden sollten, war mir nicht bewusst. Unangenehm.  
„Ich hätte besser verhandeln sollen“, sage ich zu niemandem bestimmtes.  
Thomas sitzt wie ein Häufchen Elend zwischen Hannes und mir.   
„Wein reicht dafür nicht mehr“, beschließt mein Mitarbeiter daher und fördert einen Aprikosenschnaps zutage. „Der macht warm. Und warm macht Hoffnung. Niemand stirbt hier.“  
Thomas kippt das Glas herunter, lässt sich nachschenken und kippt auch das zweite Glas. Dann kehrt langsam Leben in ihn zurück.  
„Sie sollten zusehen, dass Sie nicht fertig werden“, sagt er zu mir und steht schwerfällig auf. „Und ich sollte zusehen, dass ich nach Hause komme. Ich werde den anderen erzählen, dass Sie wirklich nur zum Baden da sind. Wie lang bleiben Sie?“  
„Bis Montag“, sagt Hannes fest.  
Thomas seufzt und nickt dann.  
„Wie Sie meinen. Ich werde bestimmt morgen wieder vorbeigeschickt. Ich sehe Sie dann.“  
Einem Impuls folgend, reiße ich aus einem Notizbuch ein Stück Papier heraus und schreibe meine Telefonnummer darauf.  
„Rufen Sie an, wenn Sie losgehen. Dann machen wir den Rotwein auf, er ist besser, wenn er schon ein bisschen geatmet hat. Und melden Sie sich auch, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen.“  
Thomas starrt mich an, starrt den Zettel an, ich befürchte schon, dass er ihn einfach wegwirft. Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern und steckt das Papier ein.  
„Danke. Gute Nacht.“  
Er entfernt sich langsam. Es wird jetzt schon sehr dunkel im Wald, aber ich nehme an, er kennt sich aus.  
Hannes facht das Feuer an, sorgt dafür, dass genug große Holzscheite vorrätig sind, und holt eine neue Flasche Wein.  
„Das war spannend.“  
„Das war aufschlussreich. Und ein bisschen erschreckend.“  
Er nickt.  
„Meinst du, Thomas übersteht den Abend?“  
„Ich denke schon. Armes Kerlchen“, sage ich nachdenklich. Dann sehe ich Hannes an: „Schieß los, Soziologe.“  
Jetzt funkeln seine Augen wieder, es ist zum Glück kein Thomas mehr da, der die Aufregung missverstehen kann.  
„Das ist spannend. Wir haben einerseits die Konstellation, die uns Johannes Bauer geschildert hat: das Dorf mag die königliche Familie nicht und zerrt die Aufsteiger, so bald sie kann, wieder in die untere Mittelmäßigkeit zurück. Wir haben die Aussage von seiner Tochter, die ihrer Ahnin vorwirft, nutzloses Dorfvolk beschenkt und damit gegen ihre eigene Familie gesündigt zu haben. Und dann haben wir Thomas, der sagt, dass das ganze Dorf Geld dafür bekommt, nicht über die Königin zu sprechen, nicht über die Mine zu sprechen, und die zusammen mit der königlichen Familie dafür sorgt, dass Menschen, die aus der Reihe tanzen, sozial und monetär abgestraft werden. In dieser letzten Konstellation steht die königliche Familie auch immer noch über dem Rest des Dorfes. Man folgt ihnen aber freiwillig – oder motiviert durch Geld.“  
Ich lehne mich zurück und nippe an dem Wein, den Hannes gebracht hat. Verwirrende soziale Konstrukte bestehen in diesem Dorf und es ist von außen kaum nachvollziehbar, wer, was, warum tut. Die schweren Aromen von Pfeffer und Vanille rollen über meine Zunge und ich denke an die Wut in den Augen der jungen Frau Bauer. Selbst innerhalb der Familie sind die Loyalitäten nicht stabil. Und auf welcher Seite steht Johannes Bauer? Hofft er wirklich nur darauf, dass wir den Zugang zur Familienmine zufällig finden? Oder will er seine Ahnin rehabilitieren? Was hätte er davon? Er hat bisher nicht von ihr als einer Verrückten gesprochen, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter.  
Ein weiterer Gedanke bewegt sich, ganz weit hinten, im Dunkel. Ich habe ein interessantes Detail übersehen, sagt mein Gefühl. Aber welches Detail das ist, das verrät das Gefühl nicht.  
Wir diskutieren noch ein wenig hin und her, doch sind uns einig, dass wir einen Weg ins Haus hinein finden müssen. Und zwar am besten morgen, denn der Hausherr hat sich angekündigt. Wenn Johannes Bauer erst einmal da ist, können wir nicht mehr nach Hinweisen suchen, ohne dass uns ständig jemand über die Schulter schaut. Es wird also morgen einen Einbruch geben.  
Manchmal fühle ich mich wirklich wie Indiana Jones.

10.  
Die Nacht ist recht frisch. Von den Zelten perlt jede Menge Tau, als wir früh am nächsten Morgen aufstehen. Wir sind schon oft genug zusammen unterwegs gewesen, Hannes und ich schaffen es morgens, fast ohne ein Wort auszukommen. Hannes hat außerdem schon lange gelernt, dass es deutlich sicherer ist, mich in der ersten Stunde nach dem Aufstehen nicht anzusprechen. Wir nehmen alle wichtigen Unterlagen mit und machen uns wieder auf den Weg zu Gutshaus.  
Diesmal sind wir gut vorbereitet. Ich behaupte zwar gern etwas anderes in meinen Vorlesungen, aber es kommt eben doch immer mal wieder vor, dass man sich erst einen inoffiziellen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen muss, bevor man offiziell um Erlaubnis fragen kann. So jedenfalls haben meine Mentorin und ich das immer gehandhabt. Und deshalb habe ich dieses Mal einen ganzen Satz Werkzeuge dabei, die es mir möglich machen, mit der Anlage, die das Haus schützt, fertig zu werden.  
„Möchte ich wissen, woher du weißt, wie man diese Anlage lahmlegt?“, fragt Hannes.  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Herrn mit den Karohemden, der an der Uni die Alarmanlage für die Bibliothek eingerichtet hat?“  
Hannes nickt lächelnd. „Ja.“  
„Ich habe viel gelernt von ihm.“  
„Er sicherlich auch von dir.“  
„Jetzt werde ich aber rot.“  
„Das wäre neu.“  
Hannes kennt mich vielleicht ein bisschen zu gut. Andererseits kann ich mir keinen besseren Einbruchspartner wünschen.  
Wir machen uns an der Rückseite des Hauses zu schaffen. Durch ein Kellerfenster steigen wir ein, hier hinterlassen wir die wenigsten Spuren, die von außen sichtbar sind. Innen stellen wir fest, dass eine weitere Sorge, die wir uns gemacht haben, umsonst war: Spuren im Staub sind normalerweise ein untrügliches Zeichen für einen Einbruch. Und ein Haus wie dieses, sollte voller Staub sein. Ist es aber nicht!  
„Hier wird sehr regelmäßig geputzt“, stellt auch Hannes fest.  
„Herr Bauer kommt nächste Woche“, erinnere ich mich. „Da wird vielleicht einfach rechtzeitig aufgeräumt.“  
Ein Gedanke kommt mir: „Das heißt, hier hat jemand Zutritt. Wahrscheinlich jemand aus dem Dorf.“  
„Wem aus dem Dorf würde man hier so vertrauen, dass man ihn ins Haus lässt?“  
„Guter Punkt.“  
Wir grübeln einen Moment, kommen aber nicht weiter. Und wir haben nicht viel Zeit: Man wird bald wieder jemanden zu uns schicken und wir wissen nicht, wie überzeugend Thomas sich am Vorabend geschlagen hat. Vielleicht kommt diesmal jemand, der sich nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln lässt – und der etwas zu verlieren hat, wenn die Geheimnisse der Familie Bauer ans Licht kommen.  
Das gesamte Haus ist geputzt. Die Fenster sind – traurigerweise – gut geputzt. Wir drücken uns also in den Schatten herum und kriechen auch mal hin und wieder unter einem Fenster hindurch. Das alles sorgt dafür, dass wir uns noch viel mehr wie Einbrecher fühlen, aber wer weiß, wer von draußen einen Blick aufs Haus wirft?  
Die Gemächer der Königin sind schnell gefunden. Wie sich das gehört, liegen sie in der Mitte des Hauses. Vom Schlafzimmer aus hat man einen wunderbaren Blick ins Grüne. Im Nebenraum, der offensichtlich Audienz- und Arbeitsraum war, befindet sich auch die Tür zum Balkon.  
„Hier stehen zwei Betten“, sagt Hannes nach einem Moment.  
Ich nicke. Da steht das große Himmelbett, gar nicht weit davon steht aber auch noch ein kleineres Bett. Wie in einem Museum sind die alten Bettbezüge und Überwürfe erhalten und ordentlich aufgezogen worden. Das kleine Bett hat einen fast genauso aufwändig bestickten Überwurf wie das große Bett.  
„Wer hat hier geschlafen? Hatte Helena ein Kind? Dazu habe ich in den Unterlagen nie etwas gefunden.“  
„Und wenn: warum hat es im Zimmer seiner Mutter geschlafen. Wie unköniglich“, murmelt Hannes.  
Wir untersuchen das Büro. Auch hier ist alles in sehr gutem Zustand gehalten worden.  
„Vielleicht hatte man die Hoffnung, eines Tages Führungen zu veranstalten. Warum sonst gibt man sich solche Mühe?“  
Ich kann darauf keine Antwort geben. Stattdessen rüttle ich an einer verschlossenen Schreibtischschublade. Dietrichspuren verraten, dass sich hier schon mehr als eine Person zu schaffen gemacht hat. Und danach hat man das Schloss trotzdem wieder einrasten lassen. Das weckt meine Neugier.  
„Scheinbar ist der Schlüssel verloren gegangen. Du weißt wie nervig das sein kann“, sagt Hannes, als ich ihn zu mir winke. „Da will man die Unterlagen der gestorbenen Königin lesen und dann hat sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu verraten, wo welche Schlüssel liegen.“  
Ich hole meine Dietriche hervor und beginne ebenfalls am Schloss zu werkeln. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Vorgängern kann ich allerdings ein Schloss knacken, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Anfänger.  
Das Schloss gibt allerdings auch bei mir nicht nach. Dafür merke ich gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie ein leises Zischen ankündigt, dass ich einen Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt habe.  
„Vorsicht“, flüstere ich und ziehe Hannes zur Seite.  
Wir schnuppern vorsichtig und stellen dann fest: „Mandel. Das ist fies.“  
Der Mechanismus scheint nach ein paar Sekunden erst einmal erschöpft zu sein und ich werkle schnell weiter. Das Schloss gibt nun doch nach und ich kann die Schublade aufziehen.  
Sie ist leer.  
„Ziemlich antiklimatisch. Aber eigentlich nicht verwunderlich“, kommentiert Hannes von der Seite.  
Ich nicke nur. Er hat ja Recht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund klingelt in meinem Hinterkopf immer noch eine Glocke. Ich kann die Schublade noch nicht schließen.  
Mit dem Dietrich klopfe ich die Rückwand der Schublade ab. Kein Hohlraum. Auch unter dem Bodenbrett ist kein Hohlraum. An den Seiten genauso wenig.  
„Alle Ebenen gesichtet. Alle sauber. Lass uns weitermachen“, sagt Hannes ungeduldig.  
„Nicht alle“, fällt mir da aber ein und ich schiebe die Schublade leicht zurück in den Schreibtisch, so dass ich an die Unterseite der Schublade darüber fassen kann. Und siehe da. Hier hängt etwas.  
Eben doch nur Anfänger unterwegs gewesen.  
Ich löse ganz vorsichtig einen Packen Papiere, die mit Hölzchen an der Schubladenunterseite verkeilt waren, wobei ich aufpasse, keine verräterischen Holzkrümel in die Schublade darunter fallen zu lassen.  
Die Papiere reiche ich Hannes, der kurz abwägt, und sie dann ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen, in eine Tüte packt und die Tüte im Rucksack verschwinden lässt. Er hat ja Recht. Wir haben keine Zeit.  
Der Rest des Büros wurde eindeutig schon durchsucht. Hier liegen nur noch langweilige Dokumente herum. Ein Stammbaum, den wir abfotografieren. Ein Bild von Helena, die ich mittlerweile überall erkennen würde, Kinn stolz in die Luft gerecht, Krone auf dem Kopf. Ihr zu Füßen sitzt eine junge Frau.  
„Maria Tamara“, sage ich.  
Hannes sieht das Bild noch eine Weile an und grinst dann leicht.  
„Du spinnst“, sage ich und schüttle mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt“, antwortet er scheinheilig. „Aber ich würde wirklich gern ein unzensiertes Tagebuch der Königin oder ihrer Zofe finden.“  
Wir finden stattdessen noch ein paar Karten der Umgebung, die wir abfotografieren. Sie sind sichtlich schon lange in Benutzung. Ein paar dunkle Spuren auf dem Papier zeigen außerdem, dass hier schon mehrmals versucht wurde, verborgene oder gelöschte Hinweise auf die Mine zu finden. Da diese Versuche scheinbar erfolglos geblieben waren – jedenfalls gehen wir erst einmal davon aus, denn sonst hätte man uns ja nicht beauftragt – dürften uns die digitalen Kopien der Karten reichen.  
„Lass uns gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir viel mehr finden“, drängt Hannes. „Es wird lang genug dauern, die Papiere durchzusehen. Wir bekommen doch nachher Besuch.“  
Ich gebe ihm gedanklich Recht und wir machen uns auf den Weg zurück. Die Schublade schiebe ich vorsichtig wieder zu und höre, wie das Schloss wieder einrastet.  
Da hat sich jemand sehr viel Mühe gegeben.  
Wir schaffen es ungesehen aus dem Haus und nehmen einen weiten Umweg zurück zu unseren Zelten.  
Die Tüte mit den Papieren verpacken wir noch in drei weiteren wasserdichten Tüten und verstecken sie im Wald. Bei uns wird man sie nicht finden.  
Denn erst einmal haben wir uns jetzt ein warmes Bad verdient.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf den Zeltplatz zeigt uns, dass in unserer Abwesenheit jemand da war. Jemand mit Wanderschuhen, der entweder nicht daran gedacht hat, dass er Spuren hinterlässt – oder dem es egal war. Zweitere Möglichkeit macht besonders Hannes Sorgen und zeigt mir, wie gut es war, dass wir alle eventuell verfänglichen Utensilien dabei hatten. Der Besucher hat in unseren Zelten nichts außer ein paar gefälschten Tagebüchern mit Schnappschüssen gemeinsamer Ausflüge gefunden und bei Hannes ein Buch über die Heilkraft von warmen Quellen.  
Selbst den Wein haben wir versteckt, sicher ist sicher.  
Wir lassen die Kamera mit der zweiten Speicherkarte im Zelt zurück. Man sieht jede Menge Bilder von unserer Tageswanderung durch die Umgebung, alles weit weg vom Landsitz. Die erste Speicherkarte ist ebenfalls versteckt.  
Dann machen wir uns auf zu den warmen Quellen und lassen uns eine Stunde treiben. Mit schrumpeligen Zehen und Fingern klettern wir dann wieder aus dem Wasser.  
Ich bereite ein kleines Mittagessen auf dem Feuer zu, während Hannes noch einmal die Spuren untersucht.  
„An der Kamera waren sie mittlerweile auch dran. Ich hoffe, ihnen haben die Bilder gefallen.“  
„Warum nicht?“, gebe ich zurück. „Du hast ein gutes Auge.“  
Hannes schnaubt belustigt.   
Wir essen in Ruhe und machen uns dann wieder auf den Weg. Hannes macht weiter Landschaftsbilder und zeigt mit begeistert was auch immer er an Tieren und Pflanzen findet. Die Speicherkarte füllt sich immer mehr.  
„Ich sollte vielleicht doch noch einmal über Fotografie nachdenken“, sagt er irgendwann. Da ich weiß, dass solche Sätze auch gern einen neuen Abschuss ankündigen, denke ich kurz nach und stelle erleichtert fest, dass es einen passenden Studiengang bei uns gibt.  
„Warum nicht?“, frage ich also freundlich. „Du weißt, einen Job hast du immer sicher.“  
Wir holen unseren Fund aus seinem Versteck, so unauffällig, dass ein Beobachter nicht einmal merken kann, dass wir etwas aufgehoben haben, und spazieren dann weiter.  
Als wir uns ganz sicher sind, dass uns niemand verfolgt und niemand auch nur aus der Ferne beobachtet und auch niemand in den nächsten paar Minuten zufällig über den Weg schlendern wird, schlagen wir uns in ein Stück Gebüsch, das wir schon am Vortag entdeckt haben. Hier stellen wir im Schutz einer Brombeerhecke ein tarnfarbenes Zelt auf. Hannes hält draußen Wache, während ich drinnen, in einer halbwegs sauberen Umgebung, die Papiere untersuche.  
Das kommt einem auch nur beim ersten Mal ein bisschen paranoid vor. Spätestens, wenn sich diese Geheimniskrämerei das erste Mal ausgezahlt hat, ist auch der größte Zweifler überzeugt.  
Hannes muss ich nicht mehr überzeugen.  
Ich ziehe also meine Schuhe am Eingang aus, lasse sie draußen stehen, gebe meine Jacke Hannes und verschließe dann das Zelt von innen.  
Ich ziehe zuerst Gummihandschuhe an, dann Baumwollhandschuhe. Danach greife ich in die Tüten und hole vorsichtig die Papiere hervor, die so sorgfältig versteckt wurden, dass sie offensichtlich in all den Jahren niemand gefunden hat.  
Es sind noch mehr Karten von der Umgebung. Darauf sind Wege eingezeichnet, die ich auf keiner der bisherigen Karten gesehen habe. Und natürlich steht auch hier an keiner Stelle „Mine“. In Sachen Paranoia konnte Helena offensichtlich sehr gut mit uns mithalten. Aber die Wege sind ein guter Anfang. Ich fotografiere sie nicht ab, je weniger Hinweise darauf, dass sie existieren, desto besser, zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Aber ich präge sie mir ein.  
Dann sehe ich die restlichen Dokumente an.  
Da ist ein Testament. Ich kenne Helenas Testament, es war in den Unterlagen, die Johannes Bauer mir gegeben hat. Dieses Testament unterscheidet sich an einer Stelle: die Zofe der Königin, Maria Tamara, wird erwähnt. Für ihr Auskommen und das ihrer Nachkommen soll von der Familie Bauer für immer gesorgt werden. Wie praktisch für Bauers, dass genau diese Verfügung in der offiziellen Version fehlt.  
Ich nehme mir vor, mehr über Maria Tamara herauszufinden. Vielleicht wohnt ihre Familie ja immer noch in der Gegend.  
Ein paar Briefe sind auch noch in dem Packen: Der Kaiser hat der Königin geschrieben. Er hat sie offensichtlich amüsiert zur Kenntnis genommen, ihre Anfrage, ob einer seiner Söhne sie vielleicht ehelichen wolle, allerdings abgelehnt. Falls sie sich aber monetär am kommenden Krieg beteiligen wolle, er habe immer ein offenes Ohr für Adlige, die ihrem Vaterland treu zur Seite stünden.  
Eine Anmerkung am Rande des Briefes zeigt recht deutlich, was Helena von dieser Antwort gehalten hat.  
Auch der britische König hat Helena geschrieben. Pragmatisch britisch scheint es ihn nicht gestört zu haben, dass sie den Adelstitel nicht auf dem normalen Wege erhalten hat, denn „welcher Weg kann schon der normale sein, wenn ein Mensch über alle anderen gehoben wird“. Er gratuliert ihr recht höflich zu ihrer Rolle und wünscht ihr viel Glück. Und wenn sie einmal an die – ebenfalls deutschstämmige – königliche Familie in Großbritannien denken wollte und vielleicht ein wenig ihres Goldes abgäbe, dann würde das die Zuneigung sicher nur stärken.  
Auch hier steht Helenas Antwort am Rand des Briefes und ich muss lachen.  
Die tatsächlichen Antworten hatte Helena dann wieder von Maria Tamara schreiben lassen, nehme ich an. Ich hoffe außerdem, dass die Zofe ein wenig diplomatischer war, als ihre Königin.  
Auch die anderen Briefe kreisen meist um das gleiche Thema: Geld. Jeder wollte Geld von Helena. Und sie scheint die illustresten Bittsteller aufgehoben zu haben. Vielleicht, um in schwierigen Zeiten darauf zurückgreifen zu können und sich vielleicht doch Unterstützung zu kaufen.  
Der unverschämteste Brief kommt allerdings von einem Neffen. Der Mann mit dem Namen Jonas Bauer bittet eigentlich nicht um Geld – er fordert es. Es stünde ihm ja auch zu. Wenn seine Tante so viel Geld habe, um dem Dorf voller Trottel eine Schule zu bauen, dann sollte doch auch genug Geld da sein, um ihm ein angemessenes Leben zu ermöglichen! Als i-Tüpfelchen gibt es im Postskriptum dann noch eine saftige Drohung: Wenn sie noch unentschlossen sei, ob sie seinen Forderungen nachkommen wolle, solle sie doch bitte im Hinterkopf behalten, dass ihr Leben von vielen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung abhinge. Wie leicht könnte da jemand vergiftet werden, wenn einem der Koch das Essen bringt? Welchem Dienstmädchen wolle sie denn wirklich trauen?  
Ich verstehe, warum dieser Brief aufbewahrt wurde. Und ich muss dringend herausfinden, was aus Jonas Bauer geworden ist. Ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass er ziemlich nah mit Johannes Bauer verwandt sein könnte. Nicht nur, weil die Namen so ähnlich klingen.  
Nach der ersten Sichtung verpacke ich alle Schriftstücke wieder, ziehe meine Handschuhe wieder aus und komme aus dem Zelt. Jetzt ist Hannes dran. Er macht sich seinerseits ans Lesen und ich behalte draußen die Umgebung im Auge.  
Während ich also wachsam auf Geräusche achte, die darauf hindeuten, dass wir Besuch bekommen, sehe ich mich auch zum ersten Mal richtig im Wald um. Es ist ein hübscher Wald, sichtlich einmal mit Plan angelegt und gehegt worden. Von meiner Recherche weiß ich, dass Helenas Familie schon viele Generationen vor ihr auch aus dem Wald Kapital geschlagen hat. Die Förster der Gegend waren angeblich sehr gut gebildet und tüchtig, nahmen nur so viel Holz aus dem Wald, wie der Wald es vertrug und pflanzten genügend nach. So hatte sich über Jahrhunderte ein gesundes, stabiles Gleichgewicht gebildet, von dem alle profitierten.  
Über dem geplanten Aufbau der Baumreihen liegt allerdings ein Schleier der Achtlosigkeit: in den letzten Jahren hat hier niemand mehr mit Sinn und Verstand gewirtschaftet. Der Wald wurde einfach sich selbst überlassen. Das ist aus Sicht des Naturschutzes natürlich erfreulich, aus Sicht einer Familie, der es sowieso schon an Geld fehlt, doch erstaunlich.  
Andererseits kann ich nachvollziehen, warum die Familie nicht mehr zu viele Menschen in ihrem Wald sehen wollte: so lang keiner wusste, wo der Eingang zur Mine lag, konnte auch niemand sagen, an welcher Stelle Holz geschlagen werden durfte und wo nicht. Wer wollte schon, dass ein Förster zufällig über den Eingang stolpert?  
Hannes gesellt sich nach einer Stunde wieder zu mir. Wir bauen das Zelt ab, verstecken Zelt und Papiere an unterschiedlichen Orten und wandern zurück zum Camp.  
Diesmal werden wir von der Frau erwartet, die uns den Weg hierher beschrieben hat.  
„Sie sind immer noch da?“  
„Wir bleiben bis Montag“, sagt Hannes freundlich.  
„So aufregend können die Quellen doch gar nicht sein“, sagt sie naserümpfend.  
„Sie Quellen sind himmlisch!“, schwärmt Hannes los und ich muss ihn einfach anlächeln. „Und dann noch wandern in dieser traumhaften Umgebung. Ich fühle mich 20 Jahre jünger! Naja, im übertragenen Sinne. Natürlich fühle ich mich nicht wirklich wie 11. Aber Sie verstehen, was ich meine?“  
Die Frau ist von so viel Enthusiasmus ein bisschen überrumpelt. Sie muss selbst fast lächeln.  
„Wo wandern Sie denn so?“, fragt sie trotzdem sehr unsubtil.  
„Schauen Sie!“ Hannes zückt seine Kamera und legt los. Sie ist sichtlich beeindruckt von der Bilderflut – und entspannt sich, sobald sie sieht, dass wir uns bei jeder Wanderung ein bisschen weiter vom Gutshaus entfernt haben.  
„Es ist hier sehr schön, ja“, gibt sie dann zu. „Man vergisst das so leicht, wenn man hier wohnt.“  
„Das ist ja immer so“, plappert Hannes weiter. „Geht uns in der Stadt manchmal ganz ähnlich: da sitzt man mitten zwischen dem großartigen Kulturangebot und endet doch meistens in den selben drei Bars. Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, dass wir bald mal wieder in ein Museum müssen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind.“  
Ich nicke brav und behalte dabei unsere Besucherin im Auge.  
Wenn man es weiß, erkennt man die Verwandtschaft zu Thomas sehr deutlich. Allerdings wirkt sie deutlich resoluter. Und sie ist misstrauisch. Auch, wenn Hannes sie langsam aber sicher um den Finger wickelt, sie versucht immer wieder in seinen Rucksack zu schielen, der zu seinen Füßen steht. Die Zeltverschlüsse hat sie leider nur sehr nachlässig wieder zugezogen, nachdem sie herumgestöbert hat, ich hoffe, wir stehen hier nicht zu lange rum und machen Smalltalk. Ich mag keine Insekten in meinem Zelt, wenn es sich eigentlich vermeiden ließe.  
„Ihre Jugend hier in der Gegend ist allerdings ein bisschen rau, nicht wahr? Oder leben in diesem Wald vielleicht Obdachlose?“  
Die Besucherin und ich sehen Hannes gleichzeitig ein bisschen verwirrt an, ich fange mich glücklicherweise schneller als sie. Und ich schaffe es auch, nicht zu lachen, als ich ihr Gesicht sehe.  
„Äh, was?“ bringt sie heraus. So kalt erwischt, dass sie nicht einmal darauf hinweist, dass es in diesem Wald sicher keine Obdachlosen gibt.  
„Unsere Zelte sind schon mehrfach durchsucht worden. Zum Glück sind wir zum Entspannen hier und haben gar keine wertvollen Dinge mitgebracht, außer der Kamera natürlich“, sagt Hannes mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Und die hat sie nicht einmal wirklich interessiert. Ist ja auch nur das Vorjahresmodell.“  
„Oh… ja, Jugendliche“, würgt sie hervor.  
„Sehen Sie, jetzt schon wieder“, meint er gnadenlos und weiterhin lächelnd. „Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass wir die Reißverschlüsse von den Zelten komplett zugezogen hatten. Und jetzt stehen sie ein Stück offen.“  
„Oh“, macht sie nur.  
„Ich denke, wir werden eine Kamera verstecken“, sagt Hannes nachdenklich. „Was meinst zu, Elisabeth?“  
Ich nicke zustimmend. „Stimmt, wir haben diese kleine Fotofalle, die wir für den Fuchsbau benutzen wollten.“  
Die Besucherin wird ein bisschen blasser.  
Und Hannes kommt ihr noch ein bisschen entgegen.  
„Ich denke, da oben in den Baum. Da sieht man sie nicht.“ Er zeigt auf eine Astgabel, die eigentlich ein ganz vernünftiger Platz für so eine Kamera wäre. Wenn es nicht dieses Astloch gäbe, von dem aus man einen noch viel besseren Blick hat.  
Dann dreht Hannes des Charme noch einmal voll auf und grinst die Frau verführerisch an: „Und Sie verraten es auch keinem, ja?“  
„Nei- nein!“, sagt sie. Mit hochroten Ohren.  
Hannes zwinkert freundlich: „Und sagen Sie Thomas einen schönen Gruß. Es war sehr nett gestern Abend, als er uns kurz besucht hat. Wahrscheinlich haben wir ihn mit unserem Geplapper über unsere Jobs wahnsinnig gelangweilt, aber er ist einfach ein sehr guter Zuhörer.“  
Die Frau klappt den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu und auf und zu. Und dann nickt sie und versucht sich halbwegs zusammenzureißen.  
„Mache ich. Vielen Dank. Schönen Tag.“  
„Danke!“, sagt Hannes überschwänglich. „Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt erst mal wieder schwimmen, oder?“  
Ich nicke lächelnd und sehe der Frau nach, die so schnell wie sie nur kann ohne zu rennen aus dem Lager verschwindet.  
Erst als sie sicher außer Hörweite ist, platzt das Lachen aus mir heraus.  
„Schlechte Lügnerin. Schlechte Spionin“, fasst Hannes zusammen. „Und ich glaube fast, sie ist auch ein schlechter Mensch. Hast du die Wut gesehen, als ich Thomas kurz gelobt habe? Das kann sie gar nicht leiden.“  
Ich klopfe ihm ein paar Mal auf die Schulter.  
„Du hast ihr den Tag verdorben. Betrachte das als kleinen Sieg, auch in Thomas‘ Namen.“  
„Meinst du, er darf heute Abend wieder kommen?“  
„Ich hoffe es doch. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an ihn. Zum Beispiel würde mich brennend interessieren, wer Jonas Bauer war. Und ob Johannes Bauer ein naher Verwandter ist. Und ich möchte wissen, was aus Maria Tamara wurde. Immerhin hätte ihr eigentlich eine ganze Menge Geld zugestanden.“  
Wir gehen erst einmal schwimmen. Und sprechen über die Karten, die Hannes genauso unaufschlussreich findet, wie ich, die wir aber trotzdem noch einmal genauer untersuchen wollen.  
„Immerhin sind andere Wege eingezeichnet. Und irgendwo muss Helena doch aufgeschrieben haben, wo ihre Mine ist. Und irgendjemand muss doch auch in dieser Mine gearbeitet haben!“  
„Das ist es ja, was mich so an der Geschichte stört. So eine Mine betreibt man nicht allein. Normalerweise gibt es immer mehr als eine Person, die den Standort so einer Mine kennt. Und Helena war in allem anderen so freigiebig. Wieso sollte sie genau bei der Mine geheimniskrämerisch gewesen sein. Das ergibt einfach einen Sinn!“  
Wir müssen dringend mit Thomas sprechen, beschließen wir. Da wir ihm allerdings leider nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben haben, uns zu erreichen und nicht umgekehrt, bleibt uns nichts zu tun, als zu warten.  
Zurück im Lager schauen wir uns gleich mal die Aufzeichnungen der Fotofalle an, die wir nach dem Abgang unserer Besucherin schnell noch platziert haben.  
Sie ist wiedergekommen – und hat zwei weitere Männer dabei. Die in der Astgabel, auf die Hannes gezeigt hatte, nach einer Kamera suchen. Als sie nichts finden, ist die Frau sichtlich erleichtert. Und man durchsucht unsere Zelte noch einmal. Und gibt sich ein bisschen mehr Mühe, seine Spuren zu verwischen.  
„Eine Lernkurve ist da“, sagt Hannes amüsiert. „Wenn sie jetzt noch lernen, ihre Fußspuren zu verwischen…“  
„Dann müssten wir ernsthaft nach Spuren suchen, wenn wir zurückkommen“, erinnere ich ihn. „Lass etwas kochen. Und mach den Wein auf. Irgendjemand kommt uns heute bestimmt noch besuchen.“  
Das Lagerfeuer prasselt fröhlich, Hannes und ich sind pappsatt und schon gut an der zweiten Flasche Wein, als Thomas ins Licht der Flammen tritt.  
„Guten Abend“, sagt er höflich und immer noch ein wenig peinlich berührt.  
„Thomas“, sagt Hannes ehrlich erfreut und springt auf. „Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, ob du uns heute versetzt. Der Wein ist wirklich gut!“  
Thomas wird sehr rot.  
„Ich sollte nicht…“  
„Sagt deine Schwester?“  
Und noch roter.  
„Keine Sorge. Du bist jetzt unter Freunden“, sagt Hannes und Thomas lässt sich ganz vorsichtig bei uns nieder.

  
11  
Thomas sitzt neben uns und ist alles, aber nicht entspannt. Und schon gar nicht redselig. Das gefällt mir nicht besonders. Und ich habe auch ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm, denn wenn er jetzt so verkrampft ist, liegt das wahrscheinlich daran, dass er Ärger bekommen hat. Das tut mir einerseits für ihn ein bisschen leid, andererseits sehe ich da für mich das Problem, dass ich weniger Informationen von ihm bekomme, wenn er nicht redet.  
„Deine Familie hat das Gelage gestern nicht besonders freudig zur Kenntnis genommen, oder?“, sagt auch Hannes nun.  
Thomas seufzt nur tief.  
„Deine Schwester war hier“, spricht Hannes weiter und geht kommentarlos darüber hinweg, dass Thomas zusammenzuckt, als er das hört.  
„Ganz ehrlich“, nehme ich den Faden auf, „gegen deine Schwester bist du ein Meisterspion. Ich habe selten ein so unsubtiles Gespräch geführt.“  
„Und die Fotofalle“, sagt Hannes und lacht. Ich muss mitlachen, denn dieses Video werde ich mir noch viele Male anschauen und dabei herzlich lachen.  
Thomas schaut das erste Mal ein bisschen offener.  
„Ich habe von der Fotofalle gehört. Es gab dann aber doch keine.“  
„So würde ich das nicht sagen“, meint Hannes. „Sie war nur nicht da, wo wir ihr gesagt haben, dass wir sie aufhängen werden. Aber wenn jemand schon unsere Zelte durchsucht, dann könnte man ihm eigentlich auch zutrauen, dass er an mehr als einer Stelle nach einer Fotofalle sucht. Aber vielleicht fehlt dazu einfach die Phantasie.“  
Jetzt nickt Thomas sehr nachdrücklich: „Genau!“  
Dann fängt er sich wieder und nimmt einen Schluck Wein. Das hat man ihm auch verboten, ich erkenne es daran, wie erschrocken er plötzlich hochschaut. Und dann gleitet ganz ganz kurz ein trotziger Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und er nimmt noch einen großen Schluck. Nicht ganz das, was dieser Wein verdient hat, aber ich sehe darüber hinweg, denn in diesem Moment habe ich wieder Hoffnung für Thomas. Ganz gebrochen haben ihn seine engstirnigen Dörfler noch nicht.  
„Sie glauben, dass ihr das Gutshaus ausrauben wollt. Sie haben gedacht, dass ihr in den Zelten Beute lagert.“  
„Stühle und Sofas, was man so eben in Zelten aufbewahrt?“, fragt Hannes.  
Thomas zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Fantasie. Wie ihr schon bemerkt habt. Das beschränkt den Horizont natürlich auch ein bisschen.“  
Dann sieht er uns aber doch ernsthaft an:  
„Aber die Speicherkarte in der Kamera mit den Wanderbildern war eine nicht ganz unaufwändige Täuschung. Ihr macht so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal.“  
Vielleicht war Thomas sogar mal ein guter Journalist.  
Und jetzt darf er mal selbst Informant sein. Ich hoffe, er kommt damit noch einmal so gut zurecht wie am Vortag.  
„Wir haben von einem weiteren Bauer gehört. Jonas Bauer. Wie gehört der in diese Familie?“  
Ich gehe davon aus, dass Hannes weiß, was er tut, als er jetzt so direkt fragt.  
„Habt ihr einen Stammbaum zur Hand?“  
Scheinbar hat er Thomas richtig eingeschätzt.  
Hannes kramt das iPad heraus und zeigt Thomas das Bild vom Stammbaum, das wir auf dem Gut fotografiert haben.  
Thomas fragt gar nicht erst, wo wir dieses Bild geschossen haben, sondern hebt nur kurz die Augenbrauen. Dann fährt er mit dem Finger die Linien des Baumes nach und sucht. Schließlich tippt er auf einen Namen.  
„Nikodemus Jonas Bauer. Neffe der Königin. Sohn ihrer jüngeren Schwester Hanna Elena. Hanna Elena heiratete Elias, einen Mann aus dem Dorf, das war vor der ganzen Krönungsgeschichte. Der Mann war ziemlich sicher hinter dem Geld der Familie Bauer her, als er Hanna heiratete. Sie überlebte die Geburt ihres Sohnes nicht. Vater und Sohn blieben auf dem Familienanwesen und wurden von Helena unterstützt. Als sie sich krönte, blieben die beiden weiterhin. Aber Helena erwartete von allen ihren Familienmitgliedern, dass sie arbeiteten – so wie sie es wohl auch getan hat. Elias hatte sich das so nicht vorgestellt, wozu hatte er eine Bauer geheiratet, wenn doch arbeiten musste. In diesem Wissen hat er auch seinen Sohn großgezogen: die Königin gibt allen Geld, nur nicht ihrer eigenen Familie. Und als sein Vater dann starb – die Dokumente sprechen hier von einem Wildunfall, aber Elias war ein notorischer Trinker und es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er betrunken gegen einen Baum geritten ist – blieb Jonas allein am Hof zurück. Er war nicht einmal wirklich arm – aber eben auch nicht wirklich reich, nicht so, wie er sich das vorstellte. Den Grund dafür hatte schon sein Vater ihm gezeigt: die Königin. Er hat sie mehr als jeder andere um Geld angehauen. Und schlussendlich – tja, als die Königin starb, waren sich fast alle einig, dass er seine Hand im Spiel gehabt hatte.“  
Ich lasse den Rotwein in meinem Glas kreisen.  
„Wurde ermittelt?“  
„Nein, die Familie hatte da ihre Hand drauf. Hat sie heute noch. Allein die Tatsache, dass ich all diese Informationen gesammelt habe, hat mich fast alles gekostet.“ Es schwingt viel Bitterkeit in den Worten mit. Und Machtlosigkeit.  
„Hätte Jonas König werden können?“  
„Nein. Selbst wenn eine Folge vorgesehen gewesen wäre – ich weiß gar nicht, ob überhaupt jemals darüber nachgedacht worden war, Helena war so jung – wäre der Sohn von Helenas älterem Bruder als nächster dran gewesen. Das ist dann auch der Familienzweig, aus dem das heutige Familienoberhaupt, Johannes Bauer, kommt.“  
„Also war Jonas hauptsächlich dumm und gierig?“ fragt Hannes.  
„Ja. Das ist das Traurige an der ganzen Geschichte“, sagt Thomas. „Es wäre so viel hübscher, wenn hier ein richtig ausgeklügelter Plan hinter allem stecken würde. Aber es sieht so aus, als hätte Jonas Helena einfach nur umgebracht, weil sie ihm kein Geld gegeben hat. Und den nächsten Schritt, wie er nach ihrem Tod an Geld kommt, hatte er nicht zu Ende gedacht.“  
„Kein Verlass auf die Bösewichte im richtigen Leben“, sagt Hannes lächelnd. „Die ausgeklügelten Pläne sind in den Geschichten immer etwas ausgereifter.“  
Darauf schenken sich die beiden nochmal Wein nach.  
Ich sortiere derweil meine Gedanken und ordne die neuen Informationen.  
Eine letzte Information brauche ich noch, um das Kapitel Jonas Bauer vorerst abzuschließen: „Was wurde aus ihm?“  
„Er lebte noch eine ganze Weile. War ein Tugendbold. Trank nicht, machte viel Sport. Turnvater Jahn, aber ohne die Pädophilie, soviel jedenfalls habe ich herausbekommen.“  
Hannes, der auch weiß, in welcher Zeitschiene wir uns hier bewegen, hebt die Augenbrauen.  
„Gesunder Geist in gesundem Körper für die Herrenrasse?“  
„Aber sicher“, nickt Thomas. „Es wird euch nicht wundern, dass dieses Dorf viele der Ansichten dieser Zeit glühend unterstützte. Aber richtig aktiv wurde Jonas nie. Dafür hätte er mehr Biss gebraucht, den hatte er nicht. Und ich vermute, er hatte all seine Motivation für den einen großen Coup seines Lebens verbraucht. Und er hat ihm nicht einmal das gebracht, was er sich erhofft hatte. Er blieb also hier, schwang große Reden und machte Sport. Und in den 70ern ist er dann gestorben. Seine Frau war schon Jahre vorher an Krebs gestorben, sein Sohn hat betrunken seinen Wagen vor einen Baum gesetzt. Keine glorreiche Familiengeschichte, trotz gesundem Körper.“  
Auch darauf füllen wir die Weingläser noch einmal auf.  
Dann komme ich zum nächsten Punkt: „Was ist mit Maria Tamara? Weiß du, was aus ihr wurde?“   
Thomas nickt langsam.  
„Es wurde gemunkelt, dass die Königin und ihre Chronistin ein bisschen zu eng befreundet waren.“  
Hannes sieht auf und strahlt mich triumphierend an.  
Ich winke ab: „Ja, großer Liebesdetektor, du erkennst ein heimliches Liebespaar, wenn du es vor dir siehst.“ Dann kommt mir ein Gedanke: „Das erklärt natürlich auch das zweite Bett im Schlafgemach.“  
Thomas‘ Augen werden groß.  
„Ihr wart wirklich drin.“  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
„Vielleicht haben wir auch einfach nur Bilder gesehen, die uns Johannes Bauer gezeigt hat.“  
„Oder ihr seid doch eingebrochen. Respekt, die Anlage ist schwer zu überlisten.“  
Ich sage dazu einfach nichts mehr, manchmal kann ich auf ein Lob auch verzichten, wenn es mir auch schwerfällt.  
„Maria Tamara. Was wurde aus ihr“, hake ich also stattdessen nach.  
„Wurde aus dem Dorf vertrieben, als die Königin tot war“, sagt Thomas. „Nicht wirklich mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln aber eigentlich schon mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln.“  
Hannes und ich denken an das Testament, in dem die Königin verfügt hat, dass man sich um ihre Chronistin kümmern sollte.  
„Weiß man, wohin die Familie gezogen ist? Und was aus ihr wurde?“  
„Goldbach“, sagt der hervorragend informierte Thomas und ich frage mich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum seine Familie genau ihn zu uns geschickt hat. Wahrscheinlich hätte uns niemand sonst so viel Hintergrundwissen zuspielen können.  
Dorfluft scheint nicht zwingend die Intelligenz zu befördern.  
„Maria Tamara hat geheiratet. Ihre Tochter lebt heute im Altersheim in Goldbach, eine sehr nette Frau. Die restliche Familie ist auch in der Gegend und kommt viel zu Besuch. Sie haben nie versucht, die Geschichte zu verkaufen, aber wenn man fragt, erzählen sie ein bisschen was.“  
Ich nehme mir also vor, sehr bald schon nach Goldbach zu fahren.  
Und dann habe ich noch eine Person auf meiner Liste: „Kommt die Tochter von Johannes Bauer ab und zu her?“  
Thomas verzieht den Mund zu einem abfälligen Grinsen.  
„Die Möchtegern-Prinzessin. Was ein arrogantes Biest. Ab und zu taucht sie hier auf, stolziert durchs Dorf, lästert über die Zurückgebliebenheit der Menschen und die Zustand der Häuser, fragt, ob denn alles Geld, das von ihrer Familie ins Dorf gesteckt wurde, im Gasthaus versoffen worden ist, und geht dann wieder.“  
Ich bin erstaunt. Das ist nicht das Verhalten, dass ich von der nervigen Studentin erwartet hätte. Die hatte immerhin mit mir versucht zu diskutieren.  
„Ihr kennt sie auch?“, fragt Thomas nach, als Hannes und ich beide sichtlich überrascht sind.  
„Ja“, sage ich langsam. „Und wir finden sie auch nervig, aber diese Arroganz hat sie bei uns noch nicht an den Tag gelegt.“  
„Dann verstellt sie sich“, sagt Thomas überzeugt. „Diese Überheblichkeit, dieses Gefühl, eine Stufe über dem Rest zu stehen, das ist nicht gespielt.“  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die junge Dame so gut schauspielern kann“, murmelt Hannes. „Haben wir doch noch ein Talent gefunden.“  
„Für uns ist es nicht erstaunlich, dass sie so arrogant ist: so ist ihr Großvater auch. Nur Johannes Bauer ist mehr so der aalglatte Geschäftsmann. Nicht, dass ihn das sympathischer machen würde – aber immerhin rümpft er nicht über alles und jeden die Nase.“  
„Die ganze Familie ist also völlig verrufen im Dorf? Und wird trotzdem geschützt?“ Hannes spricht aus, was ich denke.  
„Geld“, sagt Thomas. Wieder Bitterkeit.  
„Und sie sind nicht alle verrufen. Die Ehefrau von Johannes Bauer, Helenas Mutter, die ist nett.“  
„Und weil sie so nett ist, hat sie sich scheiden lassen“, sage ich.  
„Nur getrennt lebend“, korrigiert Thomas mich. „Geschieden wurden sie nie.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Das ist ein Rätsel und Grund ewiger Spekulationen am Stammtisch“, sagt Thomas und grinst spitzbübisch. „Kennt sie Familiengeheimnisse? Darf ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie sich nicht scheiden lassen? Ist sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht auf Weltreise, sondern tot und vergraben? Man weiß es nicht.“  
Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern.  
„Aber was auch immer vermutet wird, es ist ein Schuss Trauer dabei, denn sie ist eine tolle Frau gewesen, die hier in der Gegend viel Gutes getan hat. Isabell, so heißt sie. Sie war Ärztin im Krankenhaus. Johannes hat sie kennengelernt, als er auf der Suche nach dem Eingang zur Mine – auch wenn das keiner so zugegeben hätte – verunglückt ist. Isabell hat ihn behandelt, sie haben sich verliebt, sie haben geheiratet. Keiner hat es so richtig verstanden, sie war viel zu nett für die ganze Familie. Sie hatte diese Allüren nicht – die die Königin selbst übrigens angeblich auch nicht hatte! Im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Familie war sie sehr bodenständig, hatte nur eben beschlossen, Königin zu sein und konnte es sich leisten. Es war keine große Überraschung, als sie sich getrennt haben. Noch viel weniger, dass Helena bei ihrem Vater geblieben ist, sie war von Anfang an ein unsympathisches Kind.“  
Ich klopfe mir innerlich ein bisschen auf die Schulter: mein Bauchgefühl trügt mich eben doch nicht. Ich fand von Anfang an, dass Helena Bauer ein schlechter Mensch ist. Oder so.  
„Wie äußerte sich die Bodenständigkeit?“, will Hannes wissen. „Das Anwesen selbst ist jetzt nicht so wirklich bodenständig.“  
„Naja, so bodenständig, wie eine Königin eben sein kann. Sie hat viel Wert auf das Handwerk in der Gegend gelegt. Hatte viel Ahnung von der Waldwirtschaft. Unterrichtete manchmal selbst an der Dorfschule, weil sie Bildung so wichtig fand. Hatte nie Berührungsängste. Und es gab zwar die edlen schwarzen Rösser für die Staatskarosse – aber sonst eben extrem nutzorientierte Haustier-Rassen. Habt ihr ein Bild von ihrem Jagdhund gesehen?“  
„Cabal? Ja“, nicke ich. „Und ich habe seinen Nachkommen gesehen.“  
„Es war Isabells Idee, wieder einen der Jagdhunde in der Familie zu halten. Maria Tamara hat Cabal mitgenommen, als sie das Dorf verlassen hat. Ihre Familie züchtet heute noch mit der Linie. Also hat Isabell ihrem Mann zu irgendeinem runden Geburtstag einen Welpen geschenkt.“  
Es gibt also heute noch Verbindungen zwischen der Familie Bauer und den Nachkommen von Maria Tamara. Das ist spannend.  
Auf jeden Fall haben wir jetzt ein Ausflugsziel für den nächsten Tag: wir werden nach Goldbach fahren und der Tochter von Maria Tamara einen Besuch abstatten. Ich denke sogar daran, Thomas nach einem guten Konditor in der Gegend zu fragen, denn gut gefütterte Zeitzeugen erinnern sich besser.

  
12  
Das Altersheim in Goldbach ist ein wunderschön gelegenes Anwesen. Drei Gebäude stehen locker gruppiert in einem großen Park, man hat eine wunderbare Aussicht in alle Richtungen. Und, wie wir mit dem geübten Blick eines Städters feststellen, der nervös wird, wenn die nächste Häuseransammlung mehr als eine Biegung der Straße entfernt liegt, fährt der Bus alle 15 Minuten in den Ort hinein.  
Jackpot.  
Wir werden bereits erwartet, denn wir haben uns angekündigt. Emelie Tamara Heinrich empfängt uns in ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Eine Wand wird von Hundebildern dominiert: Cabals Nachkommen sind weiterhin eher Mischlinge als typische Jagdhunde, aber den intelligenten Blick ihres Ahnen haben sie sich behalten.  
Emelie freut sich angemessen über den kleinen Strauß bunter Ranunkeln, den wir mitgebracht haben, aber bei der Torte erreicht das Lächeln auch ihre Augen. Ein verschmitztes Funkeln lässt sich auf einmal viele Jahre jünger aussehen.  
„Gäste, die sich die Mühe machen, zum Sonntag eine anständige Torte mitzubringen, habe ich sehr gern“, sagt sie. „Nehmen Sie die hübschen Teller im dritten Schrank links, ja? Und die Servietten sind in der Schublade direkt darunter. Und die Kuchengabeln finden sie links daneben.“  
Hannes und ich werden professionell angeleitet und bald lassen wir uns an einem ordentlich gedeckten Kaffeetisch nieder. Die Blumen stehen in einer Vase, die Torte ist aufgeschnitten und wird auf das Sonntagsporzellan verteilt und Emelie lässt es sich schmecken. Sie isst zwei Stück der leichten Erdbeer-Torte, die wir mitgebracht haben, in der festen Hoffnung, dass Erdbeere immer eine gute Wahl ist.  
„Ich glaube, dass Menschen, die keine Erdbeeren mögen, schlechte Menschen sind“, eröffnet uns Emelie nachdem sie sich den Mund mit einer Serviette abgetupft hat.  
Hannes muss lachen und sieht mich von der Seite an. Ja, ich mag Emelie.  
„Ich sehe, dass Sie Cabal kennen? Es sah so aus, als würden sie ihn wiedererkennen, als Sie sich die Hundebilder angeschaut haben.“  
Ich nicke. „Wir haben sogar seinen Nachfahren im Hause Bauer gesehen.“  
Ein Schatten legt sich ganz kurz über den wachen Blick, dann ist er verflogen.  
„Sie kennen Herrn Bauer.“  
„Er hat uns beauftragt, eine Biographie seiner Ahnung Königin Helena zu schreiben“, sage ich, denn Emelie wird mir außer der Wahrheit sowieso nichts glauben.  
„Ich nehme an, Sie haben mittlerweile gehört, wie erstaunlich das ist?“ Emelie schüttelt leicht den Kopf und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Dann verschränkt sie die Hände wieder im Schoß. Das ist ein schwieriges Thema für sie, es hatte wohl schon seinen Grund, dass sie lieber erst zwei Stück Torte gegessen hat, bevor sie zum offiziellen Grund unseres Besuchs gekommen ist.  
„Wir haben auch gehört, dass es für Ihre Ahnin nicht leicht war, nachdem die Königin gestorben ist.“  
„Ermordet wurde“, korrigiert mich Emelie ernsthaft. „Meine Mutter wusste immer, dass dieser unverschämte Sprössling Ihrer Schwester seine Finger da drin hatte. Die Königin war jung und gesund. Sie war aktiv, sie aß vernünftig. Er hat sie vergiftet.“  
„Aber das hat ihr keiner geglaubt.“  
Emelie lacht auf.  
„Einer Frau, die eine andere Frau liebt, glaubt keiner. Sie wurde aus dem Dorf gejagt, wie eine Verbrecherin. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass die Dinge heute so viel anders liegen würden, auch wenn sich viel getan hat.“  
Ich muss ihr in Gedanken Recht geben. Ich erinnere mich auch noch zu gut an das Gespräch das ich mit einem von Hannes‘ Dozenten geführt habe, der Hannes nicht unterrichten wollte, weil der dazu stand, schwul zu sein. Der Dozent hatte die Uni bald danach verlassen. Hannes hat ihm seinen zweiten Abschluss gewidmet.  
„Hatten Sie jemals wieder Kontakt zur Familie Bauer?“  
„Natürlich“, sagt Emelie bitter. Da ist oft Bitterkeit in der Stimme der Leute die mit den Bauers zu tun haben, stelle ich fest.  
„Sie kamen am Anfang häufig, und auch jetzt immer mal wieder. Sie hoffen, dass ihnen jemand verrät, wo die Mine ist, die haben sie ja nie gefunden.“  
„Wusste Maria Tamara wo die Mine ist?“  
„Ja. Natürlich! Sie war die Vertraute der Königin. Ihre Chronistin, ihre wichtigste Zofe, ihre Gefährtin. Sie wusste natürlich, wo die Mine ist.“  
Emelie sieht unsere erwartungsvollen Gesichter und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Sie hat es auch uns nie verraten. Sie hat geschworen, den Standort der Mine bis an ihr Ende für sich zu behalten. Und das hat sie dann auch getan.“  
„Wie ging es dann weiter mit ihr?“ fragt Hannes. „Sie hat einen Mann geheiratet?“  
Emelie sieht ihn prüfend an, kann aber in seinem Blick keinen Vorwurf finden. Daher nickt sie bereitwillig.  
„Ja, sie hat jemanden kennengelernt, dem es egal war, dass sie angeblich einmal die Geliebte der Königin gewesen war, so lange sie nur ihn eben auch liebte. Das tat sie wirklich. Sie hat meinen Vater geliebt und er hat sie geliebt. Auch, wenn sie ihn nie als ihre große Liebe bezeichnet hat. Die, hat sie immer gesagt, findet man nur einmal. Aber wenn man immerhin das Glück hatte, eine Zeit sogar mit dieser großen Liebe zusammen zu sein, dann kann man davon ein Leben lang zehren.“  
„Das ist sehr romantisch.“  
„Meine Mutter war eine große Romantikerin, bis zum Schluss“, nickt Emelie. „Mit einem großen Herzen. Als mein Vater gestorben ist und sie keine Lust mehr hatte, allein zu Hause zu leben, ist sie in ein betreutes Wohnheim gezogen. Dort hat sie sich noch einmal verliebt. Die letzten Jahre hat sie mit Hanna verbracht.“  
„Klingt nach einer starken Frau“, sage ich und muss lächeln. So eine starke Frau, zusammen mit einer Königin, die sich selbst gekrönt hat? Die beiden müssen ein Teufelsgespann gewesen sein in den Augen des Dorfes. Wer weiß, was sie alles erreich hätten, wenn der parasitische Neffe die Königin nicht umgebracht hätte.  
„Woran ist sie gestorben, wissen Sie das?“  
„Sie wurde vergiftet. Sie ist abends ins Bett gegangen und morgens nicht mehr aufgewacht.“  
„Woher wissen Sie denn, dass es Gift war?“ fragt Hannes nach. Wenn er so etwas fragt, klingt es nie zweifelnd, deshalb ist er für solche Dinge zuständig.  
„Die Köchin hatte sich am Abend noch gewundert, dass ein Strauß Goldregen in der Küche stand. Dabei haben Giftpflanzen in einer Küche ja eigentlich nichts zu suchen. Da wusste meine Mutter, dass jemand eine Nachricht überbracht hat.“  
„Vor dem Eingang des Gutshauses steht ein großer Baum“, sagt Hannes, der Botaniker.  
Emelie nickt: „Er wurde von Johannes Bauer gepflanzt. Wahrscheinlich als Mahnmal: erst rausfinden, wo der Eingang zu Mine ist, dann töten.“  
„Sie wissen noch, was die Familie Bauer macht?“  
„Ja, ja! Hin und wieder kommt Johannes Bauer hier vorbei und plaudert mit mir. Er hofft, dass ich irgendwann so senil bin, dass ich mich verplappere und ihm doch noch sage, wo die Mine ist. Er glaubt, dass ich es weiß. Ein Idiot. Ich lasse ihn mir Kuchen mitbringen. Der ist aber nie so lecker, wie die Torte, die Sie dabei hatten. Also auch noch ein knauseriger Idiot. Aber lieber er als Jonas Bauer. Der kam am Anfang auch noch, er lebte noch ein paar Jahre, als ich schon auf der Welt war. Ein schrecklicher Mann. Dumm und grob und so sehr darauf konzentriert, was die Welt ihm schuldet, dass er selbst nie etwas zustande gebracht hat. Wir mussten immer erst mal durchlüften und die Löffeln zählen, wenn er weg war.“  
Emelie lächelt spitzbübisch.  
„War Johannes Bauer in letzter Zeit auch da?“  
„Nein, jetzt schon seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr. Es ist weniger geworden, nachdem er geheiratet hatte. Seine Frau hat er im Krankenhaus kennengelernt, aber richtig oft über den Weg gelaufen sind sie sich hier. Sie war meine Ärztin, und die meiner Mutter.“  
Ich starre sie an.  
„Frau Bauer war Ihre Ärztin? Es fällt mir jetzt fast schwer zu glauben, dass Johannes sie aus Liebe geheiratet hat.“  
„Wer weiß das schon“, sagt Emelie und ich sehe, dass sie findet, dass sie es sehr gut weiß. „Sie hat ihn auf jeden Fall geliebt. So sehr, dass sie ihn geheiratet hat. Und für ein paar Jahre hat das ja auch gereicht. Sie hat sich von mir verabschiedet, als sie weggegangen ist. Hat gesagt, dass sie jetzt ein bisschen gemeinnützig arbeiten gehen wird, zu Hause sei es nicht mehr auszuhalten. Danach kam er eine Weile wieder öfter, ich glaube auch, weil er sich hier an sie erinnert hat. Aber ich glaube, so langsam gibt er die Hoffnung auf, dass ich ihm helfen kann.“  
Dann sieht Emelie mich an.  
„Er hat ja jetzt Sie.“  
Ich nicke.  
„Richtig. Aber wir haben die Mine auch nicht gefunden.“  
„Na, nehmen Sie sich das mal nicht zu Herzen. Immerhin haben sich schon ganz andere daran die Zähne ausgebissen. Eine Biographin ist nun mal keine Detektivin.“  
Ich lächle etwas gequält zurück. Hannes neben mir betrachtet betont interessiert die Bilder an der Wand, aber ich sehe, wie seine Mundwinkel zucken.  
„Haben Sie auch seine Tochter mal getroffen? Die junge Helena?“  
„Nein. Sie kommt nicht gern ins Altenheim, hat ihr Vater mir verraten. Sie sei zu jung, um sich mit alten Menschen zu beschäftigen, die dem Tod nahestehen und auch schon so riechen.“  
Ich hebe die Augenbrauen.  
„Das hat er so gesagt?“  
„Ja. Er fand es lustig. Und erfrischend offen, glaube ich.“  
„Das ist unhöflich“, sagt Hannes fest. „Und sie riechen noch gar nicht so richtig alt“, fügt er treuherzig an und bringt unsere Gastgeberin damit zum ersten Mal so richtig zum Lachen.  
Und dann stellen wir fest, dass Emelie zwar topfit ist, aber eben doch schon stramm auf die 90 Jahre zugeht und jetzt so langsam müde wird. Ihre Tochter, die jeden Sonntag da ist, und nur heute für uns ein bisschen Zeit mit ihrer Mutter abgeben musste, kommt ins Zimmer, als wir uns verabschieden.  
„Ich bringe Sie runter“, sagt sie zu uns. „Bin gleich wieder da, Mama.“  
„Geh nur“, sagt Emelie und winkt. „Ich leg mich schon mal hin.“  
Susanne Heinrich führt uns die Treppen wieder nach unten und spricht erst, als wir draußen in der Sonne stehen.  
„Die Bauers haben die Familie meiner Mutter aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben und so ganz losgeworden sind wir sie nie. Egal was wir tun, ihr Einfluss lässt einen nie ganz los.“  
„Es tut uns leid, wenn wir schlechte Erinnerungen wecken“, sage ich und bin ein bisschen stolz, wie empathisch ich manchmal sein kann.  
„Oma hat immer Geschichten aus der Zeit mit der Königin erzählt. ‚Die Königin und ich‘. Ich habe immer gehofft, jemanden mal so zu lieben, wie meine Oma die Königin. Sie müssen sehr glücklich gewesen sein in diesem einen Jahr, das sie miteinander hatten. Sie sind immer gemeinsam in ihr kleines Refugium gegangen, da hat sie niemand beobachtet.“  
„Es gab noch ein Haus?“  
„Nein“, sagt Susanne und es wird noch besser als ich in diesem Moment zu hoffen wage: „so haben sie die Mine genannt. Ihr kleines goldenes Refugium.“  
Hannes ist genauso aufgeregt wie ich und wir wissen beide, wie wir uns jetzt zu verhalten haben.  
Die nächsten zehn Minuten machen wir völlig entspannt Smalltalk mit Susanne Heinrich und verabschieden uns dann mit dem festen Versprechen, uns zu melden, wenn die Geschichte mit den Bauers zu Ende ist. Wie auch immer sie ausgeht.  
„Das Schicksal der Bauers interessiert uns natürlich. Schließlich haben sie damals unseres mit in die Hand genommen.“  
„Susanne durchschaut die Machtverhältnisse sehr gut“, stellt Hannes auf dem Rückweg fest. „Das Paar ist nicht mehr zusammen, aber die Überlebende wurde für immer von ihrer Zeit am Hof verfolgt. Genauso wie ihre Familie bis heute verfolgt wird.“  
„Refugium“, murmle ich. „Das ist ein Hinweis, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Das glaube ich auch“, gibt mir Hannes ohne zu zögern Recht. „Ich glaube aber auch, dass wir auf keinen Fall noch einmal in die Karte schauen sollten, bevor wir nicht mindestens 100 Kilometer zwischen uns und Schneidwald gebracht haben.“  
„Leider richtig“, muss ich zugeben. „Lass uns die Zelte abbrechen und in Richtung Heimat fahren.“  
Am Zeltplatz kümmere ich mich um die beiden Zelte und unser restliches Gepäck, während Hannes sich schnell ins Unterholz schlägt und unsere versteckten Dokument holt. Wir müssen sie dann nur noch so schnell wie möglich aus dem Ort herausbringen, dann können wir uns danach noch den ganzen Montag mit ihnen beschäftigen, bevor wir am Dienstag wieder bei Johannes Bauer und seiner Tochter auf der Matte stehen.  
„Ihr geht doch schon“, höre ich Thomas plötzlich und springe aus dem Stand wahrscheinlich einen halben Meter in die Höhe. Glücklicherweise ziehe ich keine Waffe, wahrscheinlich hätte er das gar nicht so beruhigend effizient wie ich gefunden.  
„Mach Lärm, wenn du kommst“, bitte ich ihn daher höflich und meine Stimme zittert auch fast gar nicht. „Ich erschrecke mich leicht.“  
„Und wenn sie sich erschreckt, schießt sie manchmal auf Leute“, sagt Hannes, der in diesem Moment zurückkommt.  
Thomas sieht mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Sie sind Indiana Jones. Mit einem größeren Getränkevorrat“, stellt er dann trocken fest.  
„Und ich trage keinen Hut“, entgegne ich mit einem leichten Lächeln. Ich versuche mir auch ganz eindeutig nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ich mich über solche Vergleiche freue, denn das wäre nicht professionell.  
Hannes öffnet den Mund und will offensichtlich etwas Unprofessionelles sagen, also spreche ich schnell weiter: „Wir müssen unsere gesammelten Daten erst einmal sichten. Und das würden wir gern an einem Ort tun, der sicher und sauber ist.“  
„Sicher vor den Bauers, nehme ich an“, sagt Thomas. Er klingt ein bisschen enttäuscht, ein bisschen bitter und ganz und gar verständnisvoll.  
„Sei froh“, sagt Hannes, „du wirst jetzt nicht mehr nachts in die Wälder geschickt, um auf die Fremdem aus der Stadt aufzupassen.“  
Ein bisschen ehmütig lächelt Thomas.  
„Sagt das nicht meiner Schwester, aber ich werde euch ein bisschen vermissen. Unterhaltungen ohne Vorwürfe habe ich schon eine Weile lang nicht mehr geführt.“  
Weil heute offensichtlich mein Empathie-Tag ist, brauche ich nicht mal einen Hinweis von Hannes, sondern komme von mir aus drauf, dass es jetzt an der Zeit wäre, etwas freundlich aufmunterndes zu sagen. Ich brauche außerdem nur zwei Minuten, bis mir etwas freundlich aufmunterndes einfällt.  
„Wenn dir hier irgendwann mal die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, mach einen Ausflug in die Stadt. Und komm und besuchen. Wahrscheinlich gäbe es in der Stadt sogar einen Job für einen Journalisten, der gern genauer hinschaut.“  
Ich bin ein bisschen beleidigt, als Hannes mich erstaunt ansieht. So selten sind meine Empathie-Tage jetzt auch nicht.  
Thomas weiß offensichtlich auch nicht, was er mit so viel Freundlichkeit anfangen soll, denn er schaut mich mit offenem Mund an.  
Hannes, der mit unerwarteten Situationen besser klar kommt, kriegt daher auch die Kurve schneller und kann zum Gespräch beitragen: „Und wenn dir hier die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, und du nicht wegkommst, dann ruf an. Wir kommen und helfen. Versprochen.“  
Thomas weiß jetzt noch weniger was er sagen soll.  
Wir klopfen ihm zum Abschied fest auf die Schulter, weil er dabei so verloren aussieht, nehmen wir ihn auch noch einmal in den Arm und wiederholen das Angebot uns in der Stadt zu besuchen. Und als wir im Auto sitzen und nach Hause fahren, sind wir uns einig, dass wir uns ein bisschen um ihn sorgen.  
Dann fält uns aber ein, dass wir selbst auch ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit verdient haben, immerhin werden wir unserem Auftraggeber wieder entgegentreten, nachdem wir gegen seinen Willen sein Landhaus besucht und durchsucht haben. Und dem wir einen Packen bisher unentdeckter Dokumente aus besagtem Haus gestohlen haben.  
„Dienstag wird großartig“, prophezeit Hannes.  
Ich muss ihm da insgeheim zustimmen. Endlich wird der Auftrag spannend.  
  
14  
Wir fahren zuerst zu Hannes, damit ich ihn rauslassen kann. Eine Quertraße vor der Wohnung fahre ich dann aber doch rechts ran und ziehe den Zündschlüssel.  
„Nenn mich paranoid, aber ich denke, wir sollten zuerst einmal zu Fuß die Lage sondieren.“  
Hannes kennt mich zu gut um mir zu widersprechen. Wir schlendern unaufällig in die Straße hinein – und halten direkt wieder an, um aufmerksam in das Schaufenster des Buchladens zu unserer Rechten zu spähen.  
„Da stehen zwei Männer, die bewachen meine Wohnungstür. Man sieht es nur, wenn man darauf achtet“, sagt Hannes und zeigt auf den neuen Murakami.  
„Hab ich auch so gesehen“, sage ich und weise mit der Hand auf einen Roman von Isabell Allende. „Ich glaube aber, dass da noch ein dritter im Wagen ist.“  
Und selbst wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, die schlecht sitzenden Anzüge verraten alles, was man wissen muss.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“ will Hannes wissen und beharrt auf Murakami.  
„Wir verkrümeln uns. Wenn deine Wohnung schon überwacht wird, dann sind sie bei mir auf jeden Fall. Lass uns ein Hotel suchen. Deine Freundin Jana arbeitet doch im Mercure. Kann sie uns unauffällig zwei Zimmer auf andere Namen buchen?“  
„In dieser Wohnung ist meine Gesichtscreme. Ich hatte nur genug fürs lange Wochenende mit“, mosert Hannes und weist jetzt auf Der kleine Rabe Socke. Wahrscheinlich um mich darauf hinzuweisen, in welcher Altersklasse ich diese Aussage einzuordnen hatte.  
Jana zumindest ist verschwiegen und freundlich, hebt nicht einmal die Augenbraue, als wir unter zwei offensichtlich falschen Namen die Zimmer bestellen und holt zwei verwackelte Kopien von Ausweisen unter dem Tresen hervor.  
„Hab ich vom Chef für Notfälle bekommen“, sagt sie schelmisch lächelnd. „Und als ich gefragt habe, woran ich einen Notfall erkenne, hat er gesagt, dass ich auf meinen Bauch hören soll, der weiß Bescheid. Voilá.“  
Ich mag Janas Chef, das Trinkgeld geht aber natürlich trotzdem an sie und ihr beneidenswert sicheres Bauchgefühl.  
Mein Bauch ist unzufrieden: nicht nur Hannes‘ Wohnung wird überwacht, sondern auch meine. Das ist ärgerlich und ein bisschen bedrohlich.  
Bevor wir anfangen, uns über die Karten herzumachen, holen wir uns beide ein Bier aus der Minibar und lassen uns aufs Sofa fallen.  
„Einmal möchte ich mit dir an einem Forschungsauftrag zusammenarbeiten, bei dem wir nicht zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt verfolgt werden und uns verstecken“, mosert Hannes. „Wieso tust du das?“  
„Du kannst jederzeit nach Hause gehen“, sage ich großzügig. „Ich bin auch jedes Mal wieder erstaunt, wie viele Psychopathen und Verrückte es gibt!“  
Hannes macht einmal kurz den Mund auf, lässt ihn dann wieder zuklappen. Dann lässt er es sich aber doch nicht nehmen:  
„Ich glaube ja, du bist einer der Psychopathen. Und gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.“  
„Was macht das aus dir?“  
„Ein hilfloses Opfer, das sich immer die Falschen aussucht. Wie bei meinen Beziehungen.“  
Ich vergaß: Hannes und Bier sind eine üble Kombination. Er wird dann immer sehr weinerlich.  
Ein Schnaps, ebenfalls aus der Minibar, bringt das in Ordnung.  
„Zum Glück sind wir da“, verkündet er einen Fernet Branca später. „Irgendwer muss ja mal aufräumen!“  
Ich nicke, trinke mein Bier aus und freue mich dann, dass wir auch noch Wein dabei haben. Aber jetzt müssen wir arbeiten.  
Wie schon im Wald breiten wir die Karten und Dokumente an einer möglichst sauberen Stelle aus – mein Bett scheint mit Abstand das sauberste Möbelstück in beiden Zimmern zu sein – und ziehen zwei Lagen Handschuhe an.  
Bevor wir uns in die Inhalte vertiefen, rufe ich Hannes und mir noch einmal in Erinnerung, was wir hier eigentlich suchen.  
„Refugium. Refugio. Havre da paix. Refuge. Vielleicht auch in Verbindung mit klein. Small. Petit. Parvus. Pequeno. Vielleicht auch golden. Aureus. Doré. Dorado.“  
„Symbol auf Karten für Minen ist meist ein gekreuzter Schlägel und Meißel. Was könnte das Symbol für so ein Refugium sein?“ fragt Hannes.  
„Vielleicht eine Hütte? Die Refugien und Schutzhütten auf Wanderkarten sind meist einfach eine Hütte.“  
„Dann lass darauf schauen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Königin ein Symbol gewählt hat, das erst auf den zweiten Blick zugänglich ist.“  
Wir nehmen uns die Karte vor.  
Das Gutshaus liegt am untersten Rand des großen Gebietes, das bis heute der Familie Bauer gehört. Je weiter nördlich es geht, desto mehr Wald ist da. Einige der Waldgebiete ziehen sich über die Flanken der nahen Hügel. Hier konzentriert sich unsere Aufmerksamkeit in der ersten Stunde. Wir haben beide Vergößerungsgläser dabei und betrachten jeden Baum. Immer wieder heben wir die Karte an und halten sie gegens Licht, weil uns der eine oder andere Baum besonders vorkommt, weil uns hier und da die Farbe verblasst, wie ausradiert vorkommt, weil wir in einem Buchstaben, der die Hänge bennent, ein verborgenes Symbol zu sehen glauben.  
Aber da ist nichts. Die Karte ist, wie schon bei der ersten Betrachtung, zwar sehr genau, aber das, was wir von ihr erfahren wollen, verrät sie uns nicht.  
Wir konzentrieren uns trotzdem auf zwei Stellen an den Hängen, an denen wir noch einmal vor Ort forschen wollen. Die eine Stelle sieht so oft nachgezeichnet aus auf der Karte, dass wir sicher sind, dass da irgendetwas sein muss. Die andere Stelle ist, geologisch gesehen, wie geschaffen für einen Mineneingang. Sagt der Bergbau- und Geologie-Experte Hannes. Und wer bin ich, die Meinung von Fachleuten, die ich mag, in Frage zu stellen?  
Wir untersuchen auch den Rest der Karte, wenn auch ein bisschen weniger aufmerksam. Und ich finde noch zwei Stellen, die ich genauer untersuchen möchte: an einer Kreuzung hat jemand einen Kreis gezogen. Das ist insofern auffällig, weil man auf solchen Karten früher nicht einfach herumgekritzelt hat, wie an der Hotelrezeption, wenn einem der Weg ins nächstbeste Restaurant gezeigt wird und wieder zurück.  
Und an der anderen Stelle sehe ich einen goldenen Tropfen.  
„Dünn“, urteilt Hannes, aber er versucht auch nicht, mich davon abzubringen, die genaue Position dieses Punktes festzustellen, damit wir auch dort genauer hinschauen können. Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Die Ausbeute der Recherche auf der Karte ist sehr dünn.  
Noch dünner wird es, als wir uns noch einmal durch die Aufzeichnungen von Maria Tamara arbeiten. Es wird konsequent nicht von der Mine gesprochen, und auch nicht von einem Refugium. Auch keiner Zuflucht. Keinem Versteck.  
So einfach mir der Geist der Chronistin anfangs vorkam, so sehr muss ich langsam den Hut vor ihr ziehen: unter der Tarnung der einfachen Landchronistin wusste Maria Tamara schon sehr früh sehr genau, was sie niederschreiben konnte und wie sie es am besten formulierte.  
Schlussendlich einigen wir uns trotzdem auf drei Stellen im Wald, die wir uns ansehen werden, zwei in den Hügeln und meinen goldenen Punkt im flachen Bereich des Waldes. Hannes ist nicht begeistert, ich bin ebenfalls nur mäßig beeindruckt von der Ausbeute, aber man hat uns die Arbeit hier ganz bewusst sehr schwer gemacht.  
Wir packen die Papiere zusammen, jetzt auch endlich mit all der wisschenschaftlichen und konservatorischen Vorsicht, die ich mir eigentlich gern immer auferlegen würde, die im Wald aber einfach nicht drin sind: jedes einzelne Blatt wird in eine eigene Folie gepackt, nachdem wir sie ganz vorsichtig mit dem Pinsel abgestaubt haben. Ich digitalisiere sie vorerst nicht – je weniger Spuren es von diesen Dokumenten gibt, desto besser. Aber ich beschrifte die Folien so ausführlich wie möglich und dokumentiere jedes einzelne Blatt. Ein ganzer Haufen Aufzeichnungen, Sekundärmaterial, durch das sich vielleicht irgendwann mal ein weiterer Forscher wühlen kann. Wenn wir das kleine Problem, das die Familie Bauer momentan darstellt, gelöst haben. Ich muss zugeben, es ist immer etwas ganz besonderes, Dokumente als erster zu sichten und zu katalogisieren. Und sie damit greifbar zu machen, für zuünftige Forscher. Und dass die Geschichte von Königin Helene noch Stoff für viele Forschungsarbeiten bietet, da gibt es für mich gar keinen Zweifel. Geschichtlich, soziologisch, geologisch, wirtschaftlich, so viele Punkte können und müssen noch genauer betrachtet werden. Ich versuche ja nur eine Biografie zu schreiben.  
Hannes lässt die Hand liebevoll auf dem Tütenstapel liegen. Sein Blick verrät, dass es ihm ganz ähnlich geht wie mir.  
„Denk nur dran, dass wir das auch bald alles digitalisieren. Es gab eine Königin, die sich selbst gekrönt hat und ansonsten scheinbar eine richtig moderne Frau war. Wenn ich mir das schon vorstelle. Und sie hat ihre Chronistin Schrägstrich Zofe so offen geliebt, dass das ganze Dorf es wusste – und es hat sich in der Zeit ihrer Regentschaft keiner getraut, das den beiden abzusprechen.“  
Er schluckt.  
„Das ist groß, Elisabeth.“  
Ich nicke nur, weiß, dass er nicht von der Krönung spricht, nicht vom Geld von Königin Helene. Wir schreiben das Jahr 2017 und manche Dinge sind immer noch hässlich schwierig.  
Bevor ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag etwas emotional mitfühlendes von mir geben kann, klingelt allerdings mein Telefon. Glücklicherweise kennt Hannes mich lange genug, um zu wissen, was ich ihm sagen will, als ich ihm beim Aufstehen die Hand auf die Schulter lege und kurz drücke.  
Als ich aufs Handy sehe, rückt all das allerdings erst mal in den Hintergrund.  
„Johannes Bauer.“  
Hannes sieht mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Weiß“, melde ich mich ruhig. Hannes wedelt aufgeregt mit beiden Händen und huscht dann los, um die Vorhänge im Zimmer zuzuziehen.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen.  
„Hallo Frau Weiß, Johannes Bauer hier. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihren Kurzurlaub genossen und den Kopf freibekommen.“  
„Sicher, vielen Dank der Nachfrage“, sage ich und bedeute Hannes, sich endlich wieder hinzusetzen. Er späht gerade die die Lüftungsschlitze der Klimaanlage.  
„Ich wollte Bescheid geben, dass ich diese Woche geschäftlich unterwegs bin. Ich werde also nicht zu Hause sein, wenn Sie wieder kommen. Aber das soll Sie natürlich nicht abhalten.“  
Er lacht, ich lache höflich mit, wer lacht auch nicht, wenn das Alphatier einen Witz macht?  
„Wir kommen klar. Wir könnnen uns ja dann nächste Woche unterhalten“, sage ich dann.  
„Ich freue mich drauf“, sagt er und verabschiedet sich.  
Hannes atmet bewusst lang aus und ich gebe ihm noch ein paar Minuten, sein Hyperventilieren noch weiter in den Griff zu bekommen, bevor ich ihn anspreche.  
„Also, der Chef ist außer Haus. Ich frage mich, ob er wirklich nach Schneidwald fährt.“  
„Wohin sonst?“, sagt Hannes. „Ich hoffe nur, wir haben wirklich keine Spuren hinterlassen. Haben wir doch nicht, oder? Wir haben das Fenster hinter uns auch wieder ordentlich zugemacht, oder? Haben wir unsere Fingerabdrücke überall abgewischt? Oh Gott, Elisabeth! Was, wenn er jetzt schon rausfindet, dass wir in seinem Haus waren? Meinst du, er findet es raus?“  
Ich nehme seine Hände in meine, bevor er sich weiter in Rage reden kann.  
„Hannes! Hannes! Atmen. Ein, halten, aus. Und nochmal.“  
Wir wiederholen das begleitete Atmen ein paar Mal, bis er sich aufs Neue beruhigt hat.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagt er dann. „Wir sind am Punkt.“  
„Wir kommen immer an den Punkt“, sage ich freundlich. „Und wir lassen den Punkt jedes Mal auch hinter uns.“  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr an den Punkt komme“, sagt er leise.  
Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf. „Du überwindest diesen Punkt jedes Mal, wenn wir einen solchen Auftrag haben, Hannes. Es gibt keinen Grund sich dafür zu schämen.“  
„Aber du kommst nie an den Punkt!“  
„Fehlender Überlebenswille. Moralisch genauso verkommen wie die Leute, mit denen wir uns anlegen. Such es dir aus.“  
Hannes lacht sogar, widerspricht mir aber auch nicht.  
Wieso auch?  
Es tut nicht mal wirklich weh.  
Als Hannes sich schließlich gegen Nachmittag zum Schlafen hinlegt – der Punkt ist immer sehr anstrengend für ihn und für den Rest des Tages wird er nichts mehr tun – gehe ich in die Stadt. Wir haben nur unser Gepäck vom Camping-Ausflug dabei, damit kommen wir die nächsten Tage nicht besonders weit. Wir werden ja weiterhin bei Bauers zu Hause erwartet.  
Die Herren in den schlecht sitzenden Anzügen merken nicht, dass ich in beide Wohnungen gehe und das Nötigste für eine Woche Büroarbeit hole. Sie merken auch nicht, dass ich in meiner Wohnung die Campingklamotten in den Waschmaschine schmeiße, ein bisschen surfe, dann die Kleider in den Trockner packe, weiter surfe, und schlussendlich zwei saubere Stapel Wäsche auf meinem Bett liegen habe. Hannes wäscht mindestens so ungern wie ich, daher bin ich sicher, dass er es zu schätzen weiß, dass er dieses Mal darum herumgekommen ist.  
Und weil ich ihm wirklich eine Freude machen will – ich würde es ihm nie sagen, aber ich bin ganz froh, dass er den Punkt immer noch erreicht, denn so kann ich abschätzen, dass wir uns auf moralisch wirklich fragwürdigen Grund befinden – hole ich aus seiner Wohnung nicht nur einen Satz Klamotten fürs Büro, sondern merke mir auch, welche Gesichtscremes er im Bad stehen hat und besorge ihm von allen drei Cremes einen neuen Tiegel.  
„Du verwöhnst mich“, grinst er, als ich ihm die Tasche ans Bett stelle. „Haben die Aufpasser mitbekommen, dass du da warst?“  
„Nein. Keine Chance. Und das ist es, was mich so wundert: Johannes Bauer hat Geld, hat Einfluss, ist scheinbar das Gehirn hinter einem Komplott, um uns dazu zu bringen, die Mine wiederzufinden und seiner Familie wieder das finanzielle Poster zu verpassen, das ihm seiner Meinung nach zusteht. Aber er ist nicht in der Lage, anständiges Personal einzustellen, das sie Beschattung übernimmt. Wie passt das zusammen?“  
„Die Männer in der Familie wollten immer schon mehr, als sie konnten“, sagt Hannes, der mittlerweile aufgestanden ist, und seine Tasche ausräumt, damit die Kleiner für morgen nicht verknittert sind.  
Dann sagt er einen Moment lang nichts mehr, sondern quietscht in Tonlagen, die wahrscheinlich auch einen Hund zusammenzucken lassen würden. Er hat die drei Tiegel entdeckt.  
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hat, führen wir die Diskussion fort.  
„Wenn die Männer in der Familie also eigentlich nichts drauf haben – was bedeutet das dann für Helena? Wir haben sie bisher als naives Dummchen abgetan.“  
Ich muss ihm da Recht geben. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht: es besteht die berechtigte Gefahr, dass wir Helena unterschätzt haben.  
„Sie weiß also doch vom Plan ihres Vaters?“  
„Vielleicht wollte sie eigentlich selbst herausfinden, wo die Mine ist. Und scheiterte dann daran, dass sie keine richtige Forscherin ist. Und als es ihm zu lang gedauert hat, hat Johannes Bauer beschlossen, die Dinge doch über eine dritte Partei zu regeln. Und da kamen wir ins Spiel.“  
„Wenn er gewusst hätte, was er sich da ins Haus holt“, murmle ich.  
„Na zum Glück nicht.“

Helena ist es dann, die uns am nächsten Morgen die Tür öffnet.  
„Mein Vater ist auf Geschäftsreise“, sagt sie.  
„Er hat Bescheid gesagt“, sagt Hannes. „Aber das hält uns ja nicht vom Weiterarbeiten ab.“  
Sie nickt geringschätzig.  
„Haben Sie überhaupt schon etwas Interessantes herausgefunden? Oder himmeln Sie immer noch die Diademe an?“  
Ich fühle mich ein kleines bisschen ertappt, bin aber professionell genug, dazu zu stehen.  
„Es sind beeindruckende Diademe. Tücke von solchem Wert, schaffen es selten in die Hände von Privatpersonen.“  
„Person“, sagt Helena. „Nur eine.“  
„Richtig“, sagt Hannes, „eine Königin steht immer für sich.“  
„Nein“, schnappt Helena, „nur eine Person, weil sie die Dinger so gut versteckt hat, dass niemand sie jemals wiedergefunden hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sie sogar verschachert, für irgendeine ihrer irrern Ideen. Schule für Alle. Geld für Alle. Essen für Alle. Anbiederei ans Dorf.“  
„Nimmt Ihr Vater das ihr auch so übel?“ will Hannes wissen.  
Gut, dass er die Frage formuliert. Ich hätte zuerst gefragt, woher so viel Wut auf eine Frau kommt, die sie nicht kennt. Und das von einem Mädchen, das im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorfahren nicht arm war nach dem Tod der Königin.  
„Nein.“ Helenas Blick zeigt mir, dass sie ihm das übel nimmt. „Kommt wahrscheinlich mit dem Alter. Verklärter Blick.“  
„Was spricht gegen Essen für Alle?“ fragt Hannes.  
Helena schnaubt, dreht auf dem Absatz um und verschwindet im Haus.  
„War klar, dass ihr Unitypen auch alle irgendwie linke Sozis seid.“  
Darüber muss ich ein bisschen lachen.  
Hannes ebenfalls, aber der nachdenkliche Blick, den er dabei aufsetzt, verschwindet den restlichen Tag nicht mehr.  
„Bei der Erziehung von diesem Mädchen ist eine ganze Menge schiefgelaufen“, sagt er auf dem Heimweg zu mir.  
Ich kann da nur zustimmen.  
Wir gehen drei Tage lang im Haus arbeiten. Es gibt immer noch ein paar Briefe, die ich versuche zu entziffern, ein paar Seiten aus Maria Tamaras Chroniken, die wir bisher nicht genauer betrachtet haben, weil sie Themen behandelt haben, die für uns nicht wirklich im Mittelpunkt der Arbeit standen. Jetzt wissen wir einerseits, dass hinter der Chronistin sehr viel mehr steht, als auf den ersten Blick gedacht, und andererseits, dass wir keinen Verdacht erregen dürfen, wenn wir noch einmal in der Gegend von Schneidwald nach der Mine suchen wollen, ohne dass uns die Bauers dabei über die Schulter schauen.  
Wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss, ist Maria Tamaras Chronik sehr viel ausführlicher, als wir auf den ersten Blick dachten. Es wird sehr oft auf die Situation im Dorf Bezug genommen. Was am Anfang wie reine Auflisterei aussah, liest sich jetzt als mitfühlende, sorgende Bestandsaufnahme. Tatsachen, ja. Aber keine feststehenden, unumstößlichen Zustände, sondern eher Handlungsaufforderungen.  
Wenige Kinder können lesen.  
Maria Tamara und die Königin schreiben Briefe an Universitäten und bitten um Lehrer, bieten Gehalt in den Sommermonaten. Werben um Studenten, die hier ihr Wissen weitergeben können.  
Die Wasserversorgung ist unsicher.  
Wir finden einen Brief an einen Ingenieur, in dem er gebeten wird, das Dorf zu besuchen und sich die Leitungen anzusehen. Die Königin bietet ihm Geld, wenn er es schafft, das System zu verbessern.  
Eine junge Mutter im Dorf wird schwer krank.  
Die Königin schickt Geld für den Arzt, eigene Vorräte für die Familie, eine ihrer Bediensteten kümmert sich um den Haushalt.  
Die Liste geht weiter.  
„Das konnte nur unglaublich großartig sein oder unglaublich an die Wand fahren. Wenn das jemand schreibt, es würde keiner glauben.“  
Hannes legt einen weiteren Brief zur Seite.  
Helena betritt in diesem Moment das Büro – sie hält sich erstaunlich oft in unserer Nähe auf. Hannes sieht mich immer bedeutungsschwer an, wenn sie das Zimmer betritt, so auch jetzt. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es Wirklichkeit oder Einbildung ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Helena anders ist. Ihr Verhalten ist – in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes – berechnender.  
Sie hört anders zu. Sie stellt andere Fragen.  
Immer noch keine originellen Fragen!  
Aber sie verfolgt plötzlich eine neue Agenda – und weil ich von dieser Familie mittlerweile nichts Gutes mehr erwarte, bin ich auch hier misstrauisch. Was auch immer sie will: ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemandem anders als ihr nutzen würde, wenn sie es bekäme.  
„Was würde keiner glauben?“  
Hannes zeigt auf den Brief.  
„Die Königin und Maria Tamara haben sich bemüht, jede Not im Dorf zu lindern. Wenn es ein Problem gab, haben sie angepackt. Ob mit Geld oder mit Menschen. Sie wollten das Leben der Menschen im Dorf besser machen.“  
Helena verzieht abschätzig den Mund.  
„Maria Tamara. Dieses Flittchen. Hat der Königin das Geld aus der Tasche gezogen und sich dann für den Rest ihres Lebens geweigert, der Familie, die sie durchgefüttert hat, etwas zurückzugeben.“  
„Was sollte sie zurückgeben?“ frage ich geistesgegenwärtig.  
„Den Standort der Mine natürlich! Das würde alle Probleme lösen. Das würde das richtige Kräfteverhältnis wieder herstellen. Aber nein. Sie hat wie ein Grab geschwiegen. Für den Rest ihres Lebens.“  
„Die Familie hatte noch Kontakt zu Ihr?“ Ich klopfe mir innerlich auf die Schulter.  
„Sicher“, sagt Helena, schmallippig. „Sie war die Chronistin. Die Zofe. Das Betthäschen der Königin. Man hatte ein Auge auf sie. Aus der Ferne natürlich, das Dorf selbst hatte sie ja zum Glück von sich aus verlassen.“  
„Zum Glück?“ Hannes stellt diese Frage und es liegt ein bisschen Schärfe darin.  
„Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie einem der Dorfbewohner etwas von der Mine gesagt hätte! Bevor die Familie es erfahren hätte! Ein paar Dörfer weiter wusste ja niemand mehr von der Königin. Und der Mine. Da fragte auch keiner. Das Geheimnis war so viel sicherer.“  
Hannes entspannt sich minimal.  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass wir nicht mehr da wohnen. Jämmerliches, rückständiges Pack, alle. Gierig. Haben all das Geld von meiner Familie bekommen, hätten zu einem großartigen, florierenden Dorf werden können, mit all dem, was sie in den Rachen geworfen bekamen, aber stattdessen haben sie immer mehr gefordert. Und als nichts mehr kam, haben sie sich wieder hängen lassen. Die Königin hat vorausgedacht. Geplant. Das Dorf dachte immer nur an die nächste Mahlzeit. Und als die nicht mehr gesponsert wurde, haben sie sich erst beschwert und dann alles vergessen, was man ihnen gezeigt hatte.“  
„Menschen sind faule Gewohnheitstiere“, sage ich freundlich, denn ein Stück weit kann ich den Ärger nachvollziehen. „Und um wirklich etwas zu verändern, hätte die Königin sicher mehr als dreizehn Monate gebraucht.“  
„Diese Menschen waren es nicht wert, dass man in sie investiert hat“, beharrt Helena.  
Ich seufze, denn ich weiß, wir werden uns hier nicht einigen können. Helena scheint zum gleichen Schluss zu kommen, denn sie wechselt aprupt das Thema.  
„Sie kommen normalerweise freitags nicht rein. Diese Woche auch?“  
Ich schaue wohl ein bisschen überrumpelt drein, denn sie wird konkreter.  
„Ich habe morgen einen Termin. Und bin nicht da.“  
„Ah“, mache ich intelligenterweise. Und hoffe, dass man mir die Freude nicht anmmerkt.  
„Nein, das das passt so. Wir arbeiten morgen an der Uni weiter.“  
Hannes nickt schnell. „Wir wollten ja in die Archive dort gehen und etwas abgleichen.“  
Helena zögert, scheint zu überlegen, ob sie Details wissen möchte, entscheidet sich aber glücklicherweise dagegen.  
Und rückt dann, erstaunlicherweise, ihrerseits mit Details heraus.  
„Meine Mutter wollte mich treffen. Wir haben uns seit Jahren nicht gesehen.“  
„Wie schön für Sie“, sagt Hannes ehrlich. Helena nickt nachdenklich.  
„Ich glaube schon.“  
Dann geht sie.  
Hannes und ich sehen uns ein bisschen ratlos an, dann arbeiten wir weiter. Und wenn wir ein paar Minuten früher gehen an diesem Tag, weil wir es kaum erwarten können, die Campinsachen wieder einzupacken und noch einmal nach Schneidwald zu fahren, wer wollte uns da einen Vorwurf machen? Wir hatten einen ganzen Tag gewonnen!  
  
15  
Auf dem Weg nach Schneidwald am nächsten Morgen sprechen wir den Plan für den Tag noch einmal durch. Wir parken das Auto so weit weg, dass die Chancen, dass es jemand sieht und sich daran erinnert, möglichst klein sind. Dann schlagen wir uns direkt in die Wälder und gehen die Punkte auf der Liste der Reihe nach ab. Beginnend mit dem nächsten Punkt, einem vermeintlichen Mineneingang in den Hügeln. Dann geht es weiter, zu meinem goldenen Fleck auf der Karte. Und schlussendlich der letzte Punkt, wieder in den Hügeln.  
„Wir gehen nur zuerst zum goldenen Fleck, damit wir ganz klischeemäßig auch wirklich erst als letztes des Eingang finden“, sagt Hannes, als wir auf die Karte schauen.  
„Still, Zweifler“, sage ich gutgelaunt. „Der erste Punkt wird direkt ein Volltreffer.“  
„So funktionieren diese Geschichten nicht“, hält mein Wanderpartner dagegen. „Und wir brechen hier auf keinen Fall mit bewährten Erzählmustern. Geschichten wissen, was sie zu tun haben.“  
„Du hast wieder Terry Pratchett gelesen“, stelle ich fest.  
„Auf deinem E-Reader hab ich nichts anderes gefunden.“  
„Lass uns losgehen.“  
Hannes schmunzelt und wir laufen los.  
Er lächelt immer noch, als sein Handy mehrmals brummt.  
„Thomas hat unsere Nachricht bekommen. Er hat ein Auge aufs Auto und warnt uns, wenn im Gut plötzlich doch ein Bauer auftaucht.“  
„Ich mag Thomas“, sage ich ehrlich.  
„Ich auch. Wir sollten ihn in die Stadt mitnehmen. Schlauer Kerl der er ist. Er findet sicher bessere Jobs in der Stadt. Warum bleibt er hier?“  
„Fehlende Perspektive. Fehlender Mut.“  
„Umgebung prägt Menschen?“  
„Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein restriktives Umfeld vielversprechende Talente verkümmern lässt.“  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht auf dem Land aufgewachsen bin. Ich weiß, dass ist eine völlig einseitige Betrachtung und jede Menge Menschen sind auf dem Land aufgewachsen uns trotzdem über sich hinausgewachsen, egal wie viel Unterstützung sie bekommen haben. Aber ich hatte es einfacher.“  
„Nichts falsches daran, sich darüber zu freuen.“  
Ein kurzer Händedruck. Und Verständnis, gegenseitiges. Ich würde für diesen Assistenten viele Probleme aus der Welt räumen. So wie die Dinge stehen, beschränke ich mich drauf, ihm so oft ich kann zur Seite zu stehen, wenn er seine Kämpfe ausfechten muss.  
Ein weiteres Brummen des Handys hält uns beide davon ab, unnötig emotional zu werden.  
„Thomas fragt, ob wir Wein dabei haben.“  
„Lass uns das Ganze etwas spannender machen: Rotwein erst wieder, wenn wir die Mine gefunden haben.“  
Hannes übermittelt diese Nachricht und muss über die Antwort lachen.  
„Was?“  
„Er fragt, warum er leiden muss, wenn wir als Möchtegern-Indiana-Jones versagen.“  
„Wir können ihm Datteln anbieten“, sage ich großzügig.  
Hannes gibt auch das weiter und erhält als Antwort ein Emoji von dem ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass jemand in Thomas‘ Alter es noch verwendet.  
„Ich mag Thomas“, sagt Hannes aus tiefstem Herzen – und dann ist es Zeit, das Handy einzustecken und sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren.  
Wir haben uns einen Punkt auf der Karte ausgesucht – keinen Weg dorthin. Einerseits weil wir aus Erfahrung davon ausgehen, dass wir auf geradem Wege immer noch schneller sind, als wenn wir einem Weg folgen, der im schlechtesten Fall darauf ausgelegt ist, dem Spaziergänger extra viel Weg zu zeigen und dabei Schlingen und Schleifen zu schlagen. Andererseits aber auch, weil wir auf einem angelegten Weg jemanden treffen könnten. Und wir möchten niemanden treffen.  
„Wir müssen uns ein bisschen mehr nach Norden halten“, sagt Hannes immer wieder. Kein Wunder, dass wir immer wieder vom geraden Kurs abkommen – es ist so viel netter, eben weiterzulaufen, als quer den Hang hinauf.  
Die Bäume stehen hier unvermindert dicht. Wir gehen vorsichtig, langsam, so leise wie möglich. Jahrelange Übung macht es möglich: wenn man nicht darauf achtet, bemerkt man uns nicht. Wir sind da durchaus stolz drauf.  
Die Stelle, die wir untersuchen wollen, kommt näher. Der Hang wird steiler, durch den Erdboden brechen die ersten Felsen. Es wird zu steil für viele Bäume. Was hier steht, krallt sich mit möglichst viel Kraft in die dünne Erdschicht. Rutschiges Laub auf glitschigen Steinen.  
Der erste Punkt, den wir untersuchen wollen, ist ein Punkt, an dem die Karte ein paar Mal nachgezeichnet wurde. Wir vermuten daher, dass hier einmal ein Mineneingang markiert war. Ich habe schon mit weniger Hinweisen Eingänge gefunden, bin daher durchaus bereit, darauf zu hoffen, dass ich hier etwas finde.  
Aber ich werde enttäuscht: an dieser Stelle, ist eine Zeichnung auf der Felswand, mehr nicht. Eine Zeichnung der königlichen Familie. Aus Überbleibseln um die Stelle herum schließen wir, dass man hier darüber nachdachte, eine Kapelle zu errichten.  
Unter einem Überhang finden sich ein paar Kisten mit vermoderten Papieren.  
Eine kleine Kapelle, an den Hang gelehnt. Mit der Familie der Königin als Schutzpatronen.  
„Die Karte wurde neu gezeichnet an der Stelle. Die Königin selbst hat sich vielleicht gegen den Bau entschieden“, vermute ich.  
„Genug Gründe hätte sie gehabt: das Geld war an anderer Stelle besser aufgehoben. Kein Platz im katholischen Himmel für Frauen, die Frauen lieben. Ihre Familie war alles, aber kein Patron der Kirche.“  
Hannes stemmt die Arme in die Hüften und legt den Kopf schräg.  
„Vielleicht war das Jonas?“  
Er zeigt auf eine skizzierte Person neben der Königin. Nach all den Jahren, in denen die Zeichnung ungeschützt den Elementen ausgesetzt war, ist es wirklich schwer, irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber ich sehe, warum Hannes genau diese Gestalt betrachtet. Die Körperhaltung, die Art den Kopf zu tragen, das könnte auch Johannes Bauer sein.  
Die Königin und Maria Tamara dagegen sind gut zu erkennen. Die eine durch ihre herausgehobene Position und die Krone, die immer noch zu erkennen ist, die scheinbar von allem Verfall verschont geblieben ist, und die andere, weil sie ihr so nahe steht, wie es sonst nur die königlichen Partner tun.  
Ziemlich mutig. Und nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich, dass der ganze Bau daran gescheitert ist.  
Aber, so nett dieser Einblick in die Familiendynamik der Familie Bauer auch ist, dafür sind wir nicht hier.  
Konzentration auf ein Ziel ist wichtig in der Forschung, rufe ich meinen Studenten immer wieder in Erinnerung. Es ist schön, wenn man auf dem Weg so viele spannende Nebenthemen findet, aber eine echte wissenschaftliche Arbeit braucht einen roten Faden. Und den sollte man schon während der Recherche deutlich vor sich sehen.  
Daher notieren wir uns die genauen Koordinaten dieser Stelle und gehen dann weiter.  
„Nächstes Ziel, goldener Fleck“, verkünde ich und stapfe voran.  
„Zwischenziel“, erinnert mich Hannes. „Wir gehen da vorbei um deine wissenschaftliche Neugier zu stillen und um uns den wahrscheinlichsten Fleck dann als letztes anzusehen.“  
„Wie du meinst“, gebe ich zurück und versuche nicht auf dem rutschigen Untergrund wegzurutschen und den Hang würdelos auf dem Hintern runterzurutschen.  
Hannes erinnert mich noch einmal an Erzähl-Mechaniken und dramaturgische Notwendigkeiten in Geschichten. Um sich dann den humoristischen Notwendigkeiten von Geschichten zu beugen und den Hang nicht auf dem Hintern und auch nicht auf dem Rücken, sondern auf dem Bauch herunterzurutschen.  
Fluchend bleibt er an einem Stein hängen und liegt einen Moment wie eine gestrandete Schildkröte da. Ich bin kurz darauf bei ihm und helfe ihm herzlich lachend auf.  
„Kein Wort“, bittet er und klopft sich den Wald von der Brust.  
Ich komme der Bitte nach und schaue auf die Karte. Wir korrigieren unseren Kurs leicht und stapfen weiter. Jetzt auch auf dem ebeneren Grund, ohne in Gefahr zu laufen, auszurutschen. Die Erdschicht ist wieder viel dicker, der Boden federt unter unseren Füßen.  
„Nie im Leben ist hier eine Mine“, sagt Hannes. „Goldener Fleck hin oder her. Ein Eingang wäre ganz einfach zugerieselt.“  
Es ist sowieso schon Mittagszeit, daher lassen wir uns erst mal zu einem kleinen Vesper nieder. Und studieren die Karte dabei noch einmal.  
Wir verlieren kaum Zeit, wenn wir trotzdem an meinem goldenen Fleck vorbeigehen. Die letzte Stelle, Hannes‘ Favorit, können wir auf fast geradem Wege erreichen, wenn wir vorher an meinem goldenen Fleck vorbeischauen.  
„Wie du meinst, Bauchgefühl“, lästert Hannes. „Wir schauen den Schmierfleck auf der Karte an. Und dann suchen wir nach realistischen Eingängen.“  
„Dir tut die Pause auf ebenem Grund doch gut“, halte ich dagegen, „je ebener der Grund, desto weniger Absturz.“  
„Schnauze“, kommentiert Hannes gutmütig und packt das Vesper ein, bevor ich mir noch ein Stück Bauernwurst nehmen kann. Das finde ich ein bisschen übertrieben reagiert, aber ich lasse ihm den kleinen Triumpf.  
Wir marschieren weiter, behalten den Kompass und die Karte im Blick und machen gut Strecke.  
„Noch einen halben Kilometer, dann sind wir da“, verkündet Hannes, der meinen goldenen Fleck auf der Karte zwar nicht ernst nimmt, seinen Posten als Kartenleser aber schon.  
Dann plötzlich stolpert er und fällt lang hin. Als ich mich nach ihm bücke, höre ich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch und werfe mich schnell ebenfalls zu Boden.  
Ein Holzstamm schwingt über meinen Kopf hinweg und knallt lautstark gegen mehrere Bäume. Er schwingt weiter hin und her und pendelt sich schließlich aus.  
Hannes und ich bleiben trotzdem noch einen Moment am Boden liegen, bevor wir beide vorsichtig den Kopf heben.  
Der Stamm hängt jetzt fast still mitten in einer Schneise, die vor lauter Büschen gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Die Seile, an denen er aufgehängt ist, sind bemost, aber immer noch stabil.  
„Das ist eine fiese Falle“, sagt Hannes.  
„Wer baut Fallen, wenn es nichts zu verteidigen gibt?“  
„Viel wichtigere Frage: wer hat diese Falle gebaut?“  
Hannes rappelt sich auf und untersucht den Waldboden. Er zeigt auf ein Seil, das nur knapp über Bodenhöhe gespannt ist: „Das hätte auch von einem Tier ausgelöst werden können.“  
Ich betrachte den Baumstamm.   
„Aber die meisten Tiere wären vom Stamm nicht getroffen worden. Er hängt ja immer noch gut einen Meter über dem Boden.“  
„Und für einen Rehbock ist das ein bisschen viel Aufwand“, gibt Hannes mir Recht. „Das ist eine Menschenfalle.“  
Wir schleichen weiter. Kein weiteres Wort ist notwendig, mit einem Mal ist der goldene Fleck unsere vielversprechendste Fährte geworden.  
Die Stelle vom dem Fleck auf der Karte ist eine unaufällige kleine Lichtung im Wald. Keine Steine. Keine Erhebung. Nichts, was auf eine Mine hinweist.  
Ich suche trotzdem den Boden ab. Hannes sagt nichts, immerhin wäre er fast von einem Baumstamm einen Kopf kürzer gemacht worden, aber er betritt die Lichtung auch nicht. Kann ich ihm nicht verübeln. Wer weiß, wie viele Baumstämme hier noch herumhängen?  
Ich taste mich vorsichtig über die Lichtung. Ich schlurfe über die Lichtung. Ich hüpfe über die Lichtung. Ich robbe über die Lichtung. Ich suche nach besonderen Pflanzen. Ich suche nach Pilzen. Ich untersuche die Baumstämme um die Lichtung herum.  
Hannes sagt nichts, aber so langsam spüre ich sein Amüsement.  
Ich finde eine Ritzzeichnung an der Baumrinde eines Baumes.  
Ich taste an der Rinde herum – und stelle fest, dass das auf keinen Fall ein echter Baum ist. Warum? Weil echte Bäume selten aus Stein sind.  
Hannes steht neben mir, bevor ich den Mund aufmachen kann.  
„Is nich wahr“, murmelt er und fäht ehrfürchtig mit der Hand den steinernen Stamm entlang.  
„Noch nie hat ein X auf einer Karte einen Schatz markiert“, sage ich und lache.  
„Es ist immer das X“, sagt Hannes. „Jedes einzelne Mal ist es das verdammte X. Wieso hat sich diese Königin denn an gar keine Regel gehalten und einfach nur einen Fleck gemacht?“  
Ich antworte nicht, sondern untersuche den Baum. Der eine Klappe hat. Die man aufmachen kann. Was ich auch sofort tue.  
„Taschenlampe“, bitte ich.  
Hannes reicht an, perfekter Assistent, der er ist.  
„Hier ist ein Hebel.“  
„Das ist so aufregend.“  
„Das ist so sehr Klischee, dass wir fast darüber hinwegsehen können, dass der Schatz nicht an der letzten Stelle auf der Liste liegt.“  
„Das ist wahr. Zieh am Hebel, verdammt. Sonst mach ich es.“  
Ich ziehe am Hebel.  
Und es passiert erst mal nichts.  
Das ist, entgegen aller Erwartungen, nicht überraschend, denn wir versuchen hier einen Mechanismus in Gang zu bringen, der seit fast 100 Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Wenn es denn je einer war.  
Dann klappt ein Stück des Bodens mitten auf der Lichtung nach oben.  
Laub segelt vom Deckel herunter. Ansonsten bleibt es still.  
„Is nich wahr!“  
Hannes grinst wie ein Kind vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Ich weiß, dass ich mindestens genauso aufgeregt schaue.  
Hannes zückt die zweite Taschenlampe, dann nähern wir uns vorsichtig dem Loch im Boden.  
Steinerne Stufen führen hinunter. Sichtlich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt. Oder doch zumindest seit 100 Jahren.  
Als Geländer war wohl einmal ein Seil an der Wand befestigt. Das Seil modert unattraktiv in seinen Verankerungen, daher verlassen wir uns auf unsere Trittsicherheit und klettern in die Tiefe. Nach ein paar Minuten verrät uns ein leichtes Rauschen, dass der Deckel sich wieder geschlossen hat.  
Anfänger würden jetzt zum Deckel zurückrennen. Hannes und ich sind allerdings Profis. Und ein bisschen wahnsinnig. Daher freuen wir uns, dass uns so schnell keiner zufällig folgen kann und gehen weiter den Gang entlang, der nach den ersten Stufen in die Tiefe waagrecht nach Norden führt.  
Zurück zu den Hügeln.  
„Schlau. Den Eingang weit weg von den Hügeln anzulegen. Da schaut keiner.“  
Wir laufen mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang im Dunkeln, nur im Licht unserer Taschenlampen, durch den Gang.  
Dann wird der Gang, vom Klang her, weiter. Das Licht der Lampen verliert sich plötzlich – keine Wände mehr, die uns klaustrophobisch umgeben.  
Und Hannes macht eine erfreuliche Entdeckung:  
„Lach nicht, aber das sieht aus wie ein – “  
Es klackert, zischt, dann erstrahlt warmes Licht aus jeder Menge Birnen um uns herum.  
„Lichtschalter“, vervollständige ich seinen Satz begeistert. „Und er funktioniert noch. Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend.“  
„Wenn man bedenkt, mit wie vielen Ingenieuren die Königin sich angefreundet hat, ist das ja das Mindeste“, bemerkt Hannes. „Ich wäre an ihrer Stelle beleidigt. Würde vielleicht sogar meinen Geist schicken.“  
Ich betrachte die Haupthalle der Mine, die sich uns im flackernden Licht der Lampen präsentiert. Die sich bewegenden Schatten. Die klaffenden schwarzen Mäuler der Stollen, die in die Tiefe führen. Die Werkzeuge, die daliegen, als wären ihre Benutzer nur schnell um die Ecke gegangen und kämen gleich wieder, um ihr Werk fortzusetzen.  
„Lass uns weiter über Geister sprechen, Hannes.“  
Hannes sieht sich ebenfalls um und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Wo, wenn nicht hier?“  
„Guter Punkt. Vertiefen wir später.“  
„Schön“, sagt er und seufzt tief. „Dann lass uns lieber hier herumlaufen und schauen, ob wir echte Leichen finden. Oder zumindest ein bisschen Gold.“  
Die große Halle führt in vier große Stollen – und zu einem fünften, kleinen Stollen, der mit einer Tür versehen ist. Die Tür steht leicht offen.  
Wir schleichen uns heran. Hannes streckt die Hand nach der Tür aus. Und klopft.  
„Höflichkeit“, verteidigt er sich.  
Nachdem dem Anstand Genüge getan ist und uns niemand die Tür aufmacht, drücken wir sie selbst auf. In diesem Gang brennen ebenfalls ein paar Lampen. Nicht die robusten, großen Grubenlampen, sondern zarte, ziselierte Metalllampen. Der Boden ist glatt. Das hier ist ein Gang, kein Stollen. Und es führen Türen ab.  
Wir gehen in den Gang hinein und schieben die Tür hinter uns wieder vorsichtig zu.  
Hinter der ersten Tür erwartet uns ein Arbeitszimmer. Vollständig eingerichtet, mit Sekretär, Lehnstuhl, einem ganzen Haufen Papiere auf dem Tisch und einem Schrank daneben. Außerdem eine Ottomane, auf der man sicher hervorragend lesen kann. Sie ist ziemlich breit, denke ich bei mir. Da konnten zwei Menschen parallel lesen.  
Wir nehmen uns vor, diesen Raum gleich noch näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen und erkunden den Gang weiter.  
Die nächste Tür führt in ein Schlafzimmer. Samt Kamin.  
„Refugium“, murmle ich. „Egal wie engstirnig die Menschen oberirdisch gewesen sein mögen, hier unten konnten die beiden tun, was sie wollen. Den Minenarbeitern war es sicher egal. Wenn sie überhaupt in diesen Gang hineingeschaut haben.“  
Die dritte Tür ist geschlossen. Und abgeschlossen.  
Zumindest, als wir bei ihr ankommen. 10 Minuten später, schwingt sie auf.  
Ich packe das Werkzeug gerade wieder ein, Hannes wirft schon einen Blick in den Raum – und pfeift bewundernd.  
„Is nich wahr.“  
Ich folge ihm in den Raum und stehe in einer Schatzkammer. Hier liegt Schmuck. Hier liegt Gold, in Münzen- oder Barrenform gebracht oder frisch aus der Mine. Ein paar Waffen liegen auch dabei, wobei auch die sichtlich mehr Schmuck- und Dekorationsfunktion haben, als dass sie tatsächlich im Kampf getragen werden sollten.  
Die Lampen verbreiten auch hier ihr warmes, leicht flackerndes Licht und spiegeln sich in all dem glitzernden Gold.  
„Ist wohl doch wahr. Es gibt einen Schatz.“  
Ich bin angemessen beeindruckt. Ich hatte mit ein bisschen Gold gerechnet, ein paar Münzen, Dokumenten – aber das hier ist ein ausgewachsener Schatz. Und, wie mein geübtes Auge schnell erkennt, das sind nicht ausschließlich Schmuckstücke, die aus dem Gold, das in dieser Mine geschürft wurde, geschaffen wurden. Ich sehe auf einen Blick drei Diademe, die ich auch schon auf Gemälden gesehen habe, einen Prunksäbel, den ein Zar an der Hüfte trug, als er gemalt wurde, und das sind nur die auffälligsten Stücke.  
„Helene war nicht nur reich, sie war auch ein großer Freund von auffälligem Schmuck“, stellt Hannes fest. „Passt das zu er aufgeklärten Frau, die wir bisher in den Dokumenten kennengelernt haben? Oder hat Maria Tamara sie vielleicht in bisschen zu gut wegkommen lassen?“  
Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
„Warum sollte sie nicht beides sein: Vordenker und Schmuckfreund?“  
„Weil vielschichtige Menschen verwirrend sind. Kann man denn nicht mal einen Charakterzug bis zum Erbrechen durchziehen? Wie soll ich eine geschichtliche Person eindeutig einordnen, wenn ich ihr so viele Facetten zugestehe wie einem echten Menschen? Und selbst das tue ich ja nur sehr ungern.“  
Ich mag Hannes sehr gern.  
Lächelnd streiche ich mit der Hand über den Prunksäbel, muss auch die Diademe anfassen, gönne mir ein paar Augenblicke, in denen ich mich völlig in den Schatz vor mir vertiefe. Unter anderem für solche Anblicke bin ich Archäologin geworden – auch wenn ich das niemals laut zugeben würde. Aber das sind die Momente, in denen all die Stunden in Archiven sich auszahlen. In denen ich ein bisschen von der wunderbaren Vergangenheit spüre, die all diese Kunstwerke geschaffen hat. In solchen Kammern fehlt der Gestank der Vergangenheit, man riecht nichts von der fehlenden Kanalisation, man spürt nichts von der fast umfassenden Mangelernährung, der schlechten medizinischen Versorgung. In solchen Momenten ist die Vergangenheit golden. Und ich bin Indiana Jones und stehe vor dem Schatz, den ich zu finden aufgebrochen bin. Und den ich als erste sehe, seit er versteckt wurde und sein Geheimnis verloren ging. Ich habe das Rätsel gelöst.  
„Das hier ist der einzige Grund, warum ich mit dir in diese schrecklich staubigen Archive gehe“, sagt Hannes zu mir und wir stehen ganz kurz Hand in Hand da. Das ist nicht ganz so sehr Indiana Jones, aber über vielschichtige Menschen sprachen wir ja gerade.  
Schließlich reißen wir uns los und gehen zurück ins Refugium.  
Und weil wir professionell sind, werfen wir uns nicht aufs breite Bett, das ungalublich bequem aussieht und nach der Wanderei, die wir heute schon hinter uns gebracht haben, wirklich einladend aussieht, sondern wir kümmern uns um den Sekretär und die Dokumente darin.  
Erwachsen sein rockt.  
Und manchmal halt einfach nicht.  
Das Schloss des Sekretärs hier ist deutlich schneller geknackt als sein Gegenstück im Gutshaus, was zeigt, wie sicher die Königin hier gefühlt hat.  
Es sind jede Menge Tagebuchseiten, die wir hier finden. Entwürfe von Reden, die sie halten wollte. Angefangene Briefe. Pläne. Vorhaben. Träume.  
„Ein Vermächtnis“, murmelt Hannes. „Nicht nur die zensierte Version, die Maria Tamara im Gutshaus gelassen hat.“  
„Und genau das, was Johannes Bauer auf keinen Fall zwischen Buchdeckeln finden möchte, nehme ich an.“  
Hannes stimmt mir zu, auch er hat bereits ein paar der Dokumente überflogen.  
„Sie hat dem Kaiser geschrieben. Sie wollte, dass er die Schulpflicht auf Mädchen ausweitet. Es hat viel mehr Wirkung, wenn es von oben aufgezwungen wird, schreibt sie“, fasst Hannes zusammen. „Und sie nimmt auch das Argument vorweg, dass dann keiner mehr da sein könnte, der die Hausarbeit macht: wenn die Jungen zu Hause helfen müssten, hätten alle mehr Freizeit.“  
Ich lächle traurig, denn ich kann mir die Antwort darauf gut vorstellen. Auch Helene muss gewusst haben, dass sie ihrer Zeit weit voraus war.  
„Oh, es wird noch besser: sie lässt sich darüber aus, dass Freizeit ebenfalls ein Konzept ist, das beiden Geschlechtern offen stehen sollte. Es sei ein Fehler anzunehmen, dass Frauen keine großen philosophischen Erkenntnisse machen könnten. Sie machten diese ganz genauso wie die Herren, aber weil sie währenddessen alle Hände voll zu tun hätten, fehlte ihnen die Zeit, diese Erkenntnisse niederzuschreiben und so zurechtzufeilen, dass die Öffentlichkeit sie verstehe.“  
„Sie hat ja nicht unrecht“, sage ich nur. Ich habe meinerseits gerade einen Lageplan gefunden: hier in der Nähe sind heiße Quellen. Königin Helene scheint sich dort auch sehr gerne aufgehalten zu haben.  
Und sie wollte teilen.  
„Sie hatte bereits mit einem Ingenieur gesprochen: die unterirdischen heißen Quellen sollten an einer Stelle an die Oberfläche geleitet werden. Und dort sollte ein Heilbad errichtet werden, damit alle vom gesunden, warmen Wasser profitieren könnten. Für Kinder des Dorfes sollte der Eintritt kostenlos sein. Angestellte des Hauses sollten dort ebenfalls umsonst baden können.“  
„Wohltäterei kam bei den restlichen Familienmitgliedernbestimmt auch ganz hervorragend an.“  
„Kann man so sagen: sie hat den Ingenieur wohl mehrmals beruhigt, dass Jonas ihm nichts tun könne.“  
„Gelogen hat sie nicht.“  
„Aber wahrscheinlich hat sie die kriminelle Energie ihres Neffen unterschätzt. Sie war so gut darin, die Mächtigen ihrer Zeit dazu zu bringen, ihr zumindest ein halbes Ohr zu schenken, aber bei ihrer eigenen Familie hat die Menschenkenntnis sie wohl im Stich gelassen.“  
„Oder sie wollte es nicht sehen.“  
Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. Vielleicht finden wir noch mehr in den Dokumenten, die uns hier vorliegen, bis dahin ist das alles reine Spekulation.  
„Oh, das ist auch hübsch. Sie hat dem Notar geschrieben. Sie wollte Maria Tamara ins Testament aufnehmen. Als Alleinerbin. Der Rest der Familie hätte nur den Pflichtanteil bekommen.“  
Ich starre Hannes mit offenem Mund an.  
„Das allein wäre ein Todesurteil gewesen.“  
„Oh, noch viel besser: Maria Tamara – und ihre ganze Familie, möchte man anmerken – ist jüdisch.“ Hannes liest den Text mehrfach, er kann es wohl auch nicht ganz glauben. „Ich bleibe dabei: wenn jemand so eine Geschichte schreibt, das nimmt einem niemand ab.“  
„In diesem Dorf jüdisch zu sein…“, murmle ich, nachdenklich, „das muss auch immer Gefahr bedeutet haben. Und doch hat die Familie den Zweiten Weltkrieg überstanden. Durfte heiraten. Und heute erwähnt es keiner mehr. Vielleicht war das Dorf in diesem Punkt dann doch entspannter, als man es ihnen auf den ersten Blick zutraut.“  
„Wenn Thomas das hier sieht, rastet er aus“, meint Hannes.  
„Erst mal müssen wir rausfinden, wie wir das Material nutzen können, ohne dass uns Familie Bauer rechtmäßig verklagt“, wende ich ein. Das ist nicht mein Lieblings-Teil solcher Recherchen, kommt aber häufig vor. Nicht alles, was man in der Vergangenheit findet, möchte man wiederfinden.  
Wir schießen also eine ausreichende Anzahl von Fotos, mit denen wir auch außerhalb der Mine weiterarbeiten können und beschließen dann, uns erst mal zu sammeln.  
Im Gang hören wir plötzlich Stimmen.  
Hannes reißt die Augen weit auf – ich ärgere mich nur. Es war so naheliegend.

  
16  
„Hallo zusammen“, sagt Johannes Bauer, als er die Tür öffnet.  
Seine Tocher betritt dem Raum hinter ihm. Sie zieht eine weitere Frau am Arm hinter sich hier. Die Ähnlichkeit lässt sich nicht verkennen: das ist ihre Mutter.  
„Isabell Bauer“, sagt auch Hannes.  
Helena ist sichtlich verärgert, dass wir das ohne sie herausfinden – Johannes Bauer nickt einfach nur.  
„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Mine gefunden. Sehr gut, Frau Weiß. Ich muss zugeben, ich war ein bisschen skeptisch, als meine Tochter sagte, Sie könnten das. Aber Ihr Ruf scheint Ihnen gerecht zu werden.“  
„So geht der Spruch nicht“, sagt Hannes der Germanist pikiert.  
Ich antworte nicht, sondern behalte Helena im Auge. Sie wirkt weiterhin – oder noch mehr als sonst – wie eine veirrte BWL-Studentin. Mit diesen Slippern in die Mine zu klettern war sicherlich nicht unanstrengend. Aber da ist auch immer noch diese unterschwellige Zielstrebigkeit, die ich auch in den letzten Tagen im Haus ihres Vaters beobachtet habe.  
„Es war Ihr Plan“, sage ich, im gleichen Moment wie der Gedanke sich in meinem Kopf fertig gebildet hat. „Sie wollten das Gold der Familie wiederfinden. Und Ihr Vater hat Ihnen dabei geholfen. Nicht umgekehrt.“  
Helena versteift sich ein wenig, dann verzieht sie den Mund zu der abschätzigen Grimasse, die sie normalerweise für Gespräche über die sozialen Bestrebungen ihrer Ahnin reserviert.  
„Lass uns weitersuchen, Helena. Wir finden die Mine irgendwann. Und wenn deine Mutter und ich uns erst versöhnt haben, dann kann sie uns vielleicht helfen. Bis dahin gehen wir einfach ab und zu in den Wäldern wandern.“ Sie spuckt das letzte Wort beinahe aus.  
„Wandern! Durch Höhlen kriechen! Lächerlich!“  
Ihr Vater zuckt leicht zusammen, ihre Mutter sieht sie nur sehr traurig an. Keine Enttäuschung, sondern einfach nur Trauer. Als hätte sie schon gewusst, was sie von dieser Tochter zu erwarten hat.  
Ich denke daran, dass sie die Familie vor zehn Jahren verlassen hat. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie es wirklich.  
„Wir sind Könige! Wir kriechen nicht herum, wir schreiten. Und wir nehmen uns, was uns zusteht. Und da kamen Sie gerade Recht.“  
Ich sehe sie abschätzend an.  
„War das ganze Studium ein Trick?“  
„Nein!“ Sie scheint ernsthaft erschrocken über diese Unterstellung. „Ich liebe Geschichte! Aber Sie tun so, als müsste man sich eigene Gedanken machen. Dabei haben die Mächtigen ihrer Zeit uns die Fakten doch schon so hingelegt, wie wir sie lesen sollen. Das ist das Privileg der Mächtigen!“  
Ich hebe die Augenbrauen, Hannes neben mir schüttelt sogar den Kopf.  
„Gar nichts verstanden, oder?“  
„Sie haben nichts verstanden“, faucht Helena. „Aber das macht nichts. Sie haben genau das getan, was Sie tun sollten. Sie haben die Mine gefunden. Ich wusste, dass Sie nicht lockerlassen würden. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wir Ihnen bei der Suche nicht hinterherrennen müssten, aber ich kann auch flexibel sein. Als Sie ein paar Tage verschwunden waren, da war ich besorgt, gebe ich zu. Aber Sie kamen ja wieder.“  
„Wie haben Sie uns heute gefunden?“ fragt Hannes.  
„Das wüssten Sie wohl gern“, kommt es schnippisch zurück.  
„Zufall, Glück“, rate ich daher schnell ins Blaue und werde mit einem wütenden Blick belohnt. Ich hatte wohl Recht.  
„Die Tüchtigen belohnt das Glück“, sagt Johannes Bauer und sieht Helena liebevoll an. „Und meine Tochter ist so tüchtig.“  
„Tüchtig bringt aber nichts“, zischt sie. „Tüchtig hat noch niemandem etwas gebracht. Aber das Gold in dieser Mine, das wird uns etwas bringen. Wohlstand. Ansehen. Macht. Ich werde den rechtmäßigen Platz in der Geschichte einnehmen – und ich werde ihn nicht so missbrauchen, wie die erste Helena das getan hat. Ich werde meine Macht wahren.“  
Eine Rede, eine Rede! Ruft ein imaginäres Stimmchen in meinem Kopf.  
„Haben Sie das lang geübt?“ fragt Hannes freundlich. Ich bin sehr stolz, wie schnell er sich daraufhin unter der Kopfnuss, die Johannes Bauer ihm verpassen will, hindurchduckt.  
Und wie schnell mein Knie Johannes Bauers Nase trifft, als er vor lauter ungezieltem Schwung nach vorn stolpert.  
Es hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt wunderbar chaotisch werden, vielleicht sogar in eine Schlägerei ausarten können. Und dann wären die Möglichkeiten unbegrenzte gewesen. Aber stattdessen zieht Helena einen Revolver hervor und entsichert ihn geübt.  
Ich hasse narrative Klischees.  
„Ich hasse es, wenn sich der Pöbel gegen das Unvermeidliche auflehnt“, sagt Helena.  
„Bitte sei vorsichtig mit der Waffe“, sagt Johannes Bauer. „In so engen Räumen zu schießen ist ein wenig riskant.“  
Helena wirft ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.  
„Es hat schon seinen Grund, dass du diese Familie nicht wieder zu alter Größe geführt hast.“  
„Und Sie kennen sich aus mit dieser alten Größe?“ frage ich freundlich. „Weil Sie ja dabei waren, Frau Breuer?“  
„Bauer“, zischt sie.  
„Brunner. Baier. Wie auch immer. Was lässt Sie denken, dass die Größe, die Sie sich vorstellen, auch die Größe ist, die Ihre Ahnin damals ausgemacht hat?“  
„Helena hatte alles, was man brauchte, um groß zu sein. Sie war reich. Sie hatte Einfluss. Sie hatte einen absoluten Herrschaftsanspruch angemeldet und durchgesetzt. Und dann hat sie versagt.“  
„Das mag Ansichtssache sein“, hält Hannes, der linke Gesellschafts-Historiker dagegen.  
„Sie hätte das Geld ihrer Familie geben sollen. Ihrem Blut!“  
„Ah, das klingt ganz nach dem Opa“, sage ich freundlich. „Immer noch keine eigenen Gedanken, Frau Blücher?“  
Isabell Bauer muss sich ein Lächeln verkneifen und Hannes und ich zwinkern uns zu. Es steht drei gegen zwei.  
„Immerhin wissen Teile meiner Familie mit ihrem Erbe weise umzugehen“, hält sie dagegen, auch wenn der Hieb mit den eigenen Gedanken sichtlich gesessen hat.  
Isabell Bauer bewegt sich nicht einmal wirklich, doch plötzlich wirbelt ihre Tochter herum und konzentriert sich auf die Mutter. Und all ihren Zorn.  
Verlassene Kinder, denke ich bei mir und habe trotzdem kein Mitleid.  
„Und du, undankbares Miststück! Du wusstest, wo die Mine ist. All die Jahre hast du es gewusst. Du hast den Mechanismus erkannt. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen. Und du hast immer noch überlegt, wie du uns von der Mine fernhalten kannst. Dabei wurde dir die Möglichkeit gegeben, Teil einer Königsfamilie zu werden. Die Königin-Mutter!“  
Eierlikör und Corgis fallen mir da irgendwie spontan ein, aber ich habe mich im Griff. Ich bin ein verdammter Profi.  
„Dein Großvater ist geistig verwirrt“, sagt Isabell leise und freundlich. Wie man als Ärztn wahrscheinlich immer mit Leuten spricht, denen man sagen muss, dass ein Familienmitglied oder ein geliebter Mensch die Realität hinter sich gelassen hat.  
„Großvater ist klar! Klarer als ihr alle!“ explodiert Helena und ich sehe ein zehnjähriges Mädchen, dessen Mutter die Familie verlässt, weil sie es mit all den Erwartungen an die Geschenke, die das Leben einer faulen Familie zu geben hat, nicht mehr aushält. Das sich zu seinem Opa zurückzieht, der diese Wut anstachelt, weil es ja auch seine ist. Auch er ist von der Familie verraten worden. Auch ihm wurde nicht das Glück zuteil, das ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand.  
„Und er wusste, dass man alte Äste abhacken muss, um einen Baum gesund zu halten.“  
Ich bezweifle, dass Opa diese Aussage so richtig durchdacht hat, aber das behalte ich auch wieder mal für mich.  
„Wir machen jetzt alle zusammen einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Mine“, sagt Helena und weist mit ihrem Revolver auf die Tür. Sie hält ihn ziemlich sicher, beschließe ich. Als könnte sie damit umgehen.  
Ihr Vater geht vorweg, ihre Mutter läuft neben mir her. Hannes stiefelt neben der leicht strauchelnden Helena her und versucht sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
„Sie müssen doch einsehen, dass das alles keinen Sinn hat“, sagt er. „Sie müssen doch verstehen, dass heute niemand mehr zulassen wird, dass Sie sich zur Königin krönen.“  
„Ich will ja auch nicht Königin werden. Ich will Macht. Das ist genauso gut.“  
„Macht bedeutet Verantwortung“, sagt Isabell Bauer und meldet sich damit das erste Mal zu Wort. Und sie zitiert Spider Man. Es ist glücklicherweise dunkel genug im Gang, sie wird mein Augenrollen nicht gesehen haben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Helena ihr Talent für schlechtgewählte, plakative Zitate nicht von ihrem Vater geerbt hat.  
Helena scheucht uns zurück in die Haupthalle der Mine. Zu ihrer Mutter gewandt sagt sie: „Eine Mutter hat auch Verantwortung.“  
Das sitzt, Isabell, da bin ich mir recht sicher, wird erst mal wieder schweigen.  
Trotz ihrer Slipper kommt Helena leider sicher voran. Das ist schade, ich hatte auf einen Moment der Anlenkung gehofft.  
„Hier lang“, sagt Helena und schubst ihre Mutter in einen weiteren Gang. An dessen Ende sieht man eine Gittertür.  
Cleveres Mädchen.  
Gegen eine Frau, die eine Schusswaffe selbstsicher in der Hand trägt, lässt sich nicht allzu viel ausrichten, wenn man keine Löcher im Leib haben will, daher trotten wir zu dritt hinter die Gittertür und sehen zu, wie Helena die Tür zuzieht. Sie hat keinen Schlüssel, aber eine Eisenkette mit Vorhängeschloss, in dem der Schlüssel noch steckt, tut es leider auch. Das helle Kreischen der Kettenglieder, die durch die Gitter gezogen werden, tun in den Ohren weh, aber keiner von uns macht einen Schritt nach hinten. Wir stehen so nah wie möglich an der Tür, dem Weg nch draußen. Der uns gerade vor der Nase zugesperrt wird.  
„Wir gehen jetzt. Ihr werdet hier verdursten. In ein paar Wochen kommen wir wieder, bis dahin haben die Tiere hier unten den unappetitlichen Teil schon erledigt. Knochen verschwinden schneller. Und dann steht nichts mehr zwischen mir und meinem Familienerbe. Dem Platz an der Sonne. Der mir zusteht.“  
Johannes Bauer scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, würde wohl gern aufs familiäre „wir“ hinweisen, aber Helena ignoriert ihn.  
Eine Königin steht immer für sich, fällt mir wieder ein.  
„Komm jetzt“, lautet der Befehl an ihn und er widerspricht nicht.  
Dann gehen die beiden. Und lassen uns im Dunkeln zurück.  
Die Schritte werden leiser, das Licht wird kleiner und kleiner und schließlich stehen wir in schwärzester Dunkelheit.  
„Was soll ich sagen?“, murmelt Isabell Bauer schließlich neben mir, in der undurchdringlichen Schwärze. Körperlose Stimme, die auch noch von den Wänden hallt. „Ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen, bei der Erziehung meiner Tochter ist fast alles schief gelaufen, was schief laufen konnte.“  
Ich gebe ihr gedanklich Recht, weiß aber auch, dass es niemandem etwas bringt, wenn ich das jetzt laut sage. Daher schweige ich und denke bei mir, was für eine verdammte Ironie es doch ist, dass ich im Angesicht des Verdurstens tatsächlich noch einfühlsam geworden bin.

  
17  
Wir warten gefühlt eine Ewigkeit, tatsächlich eine halbe Stunde.  
Sollte reichen.  
Als Hannes Alarm leise lospiepst, zuckt das Nichts in der Dunkelheit neben mir zusammen.  
„Licht?“  
Man hört es kramen, dann flackert eine Taschenlampe auf.  
„Sie hat uns nicht mal durchsucht!“, beschwert Hannes sich. „Einmal mit Profis arbeiten!“  
„Nicht wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt um sich zu beschweren“, merke ich freundlich an und habe nun ebenfalls meine Taschenlampe gefunden.  
„Oho, ich habe einen Revolver in der Hand. Ich bin eine machtgierige Psychopathin. Ich lasse jedes Bisschen Vorsicht fallen, sobald ich das Gefühl habe, die Oberhand zu haben.“  
Hannes kann es nicht lassen.  
Und ich muss ihm ein Stück weit Recht geben, das war schlampig.   
„Sie haben keine Angst“, stellte Isabell Baue fest. „Sie tun so, als wäre das hier ein Ausflug.“  
„Vielleicht kein normaler Sonntagsausflug“, gebe ich zu. „Aber ich mag auch diese Escape Room Spielchen ganz gern.“  
„Und sie hat uns nicht mal durchsucht“, erwähnt Hannes nebenbei.  
„Und sie hat uns nicht mal durchsucht“, nicke ich. „Wir sind daher sehr gut ausgerüstet. Kein Grund also, nervös zu werden. Außer, Sie mögen enge Räume nicht, dann war die letzte Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so schön für Sie. Aber ich glaube, Sie kommen eigentlich ganz gut zurecht.“  
„Ich habe mich nicht getraut zu jammern, immerhin ist sie meine verkommene Tochter“, sagt Isabell Bauer trocken.  
„Verkommen und schlampig“, sagt Hannes, der mittlerweile das passende Werkzeug aus meinem Rucksack gekramt hat und sich am Vorhängeschloss zu schaffen macht. „Sie hat uns nicht mal durchsucht.“  
„Das erwähnten Sie“, sagt Isabell und mir wird die Absurdität der Situation bewusst.  
Nichts, was sich nicht lösen ließe.  
„Wir sind zusammen eingesperrt um zu verhungern. Ich glaube, wir sind eigentlich schon beim Du.“ Ich strecke die Hand aus. „Elisabeth Weiß. Elisabeth für Mitgefangene.“  
Isabell Bauer schüttelt meine Hand. „Isabell“, stottert sie nur.  
„Hannes“, sagt Hannes der Einbrecher.  
Dann wendet er sich wieder der Tür zu.  
„Jetzt, da wir fast schon Freunde sind, kann ich dich was fragen“, fange ich an und um den Widerspruch im Satz zu überspielen, rede ich einfach weiter. „Wenn andere Leute von dir erzählen, klang es immer so, als wärst du ein vernünftiger Mensch. Wie gerät jemand wie du an jemanden wie Johannes Bauer?“  
Isabell schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
„So einfach ist es nicht. Ich habe ihn im Krankenhaus kennengelernt. Da war er jung und verletzt und ich war jung und konnte ihm helfen und er war so getrieben und ich dachte, er würde bestimmt zur Ruhe kommen, wenn er erst sieht, wie gut er es eigentlich hat. Und er war so ein netter Kerl, wenn er wollte. Und ich wollte es wahrscheinlich einfach nicht wahrhaben.“  
„Womit du ja schon einen wichtigen Charakterzug der Frauen in dieser Familie in dir trägst“, kommentiert Hannes von der Seite.  
Ich hätte dieses Schloss ja schon lange geöffnet, aber er werkelt mit so viel Enthusiasmus daran herum. Das will ich ihm nicht nehmen. Und überhaupt: Übung macht den Meister.  
„Es war schön, die ersten Jahre. Johannes war erfolgreich als Geschäftsmann. Ich habe ihm den Rücken freigehalten. Dachte, er vergisst diese verrückte Familiengeschichte, wenn er selbst ein Auskommen hat und nicht mehr vergangenen Schätzen nachtrauert. Schätzen, die keinem Familienmitglied je Glück gebracht haben!“  
„Aber es blieb nicht schön“, vermute ich.  
„Nein. Er ist kein besonders guter Geschäftsmann. Er hat angefangen, krumme Geschäfte zu machen, um immer mehr Geld zu verdienen. Und dann war da irgendwann wieder der Gedanke an das Familiengold. Und sein Vater, meine Güte dieser böse alte Mann. So etwas verbittertes habe ich noch nie getroffen. Und diese Gier im Blick, als er begriffen hat, dass ich die Ärtzin von Maria Tamaras Tochter war.“  
Sie fasst sich an den Hals. Atmet tief durch. Ballt die Hände kurz zu Fäusten, dann öffnet sie die Finger wieder. Eine Ärztin lässt sich nicht von Emotionen überrennen.  
„Ich hätte wahrscheinlich damals schon gehen sollen. Aber ich war schwanger. Und Helena war so ein süßes Kind. Und ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte, um den bösen alten Mann von ihr fern zu halten. Aber er hat sie alle im Griff gehabt. Johannes. Helena. Das Personal. Wenn der alte Patriarch gesprochen hat, dann hat keiner widersprochen. Sie haben mir verboten zu arbeiten. Ich solle eine anständige Mutter und Hausfrau sein. Meine eigene Tochter hat mir vorgehalten, der Familie nicht genug Gutes zu tun. Fremden Menschen zu helfen sei Verrat am eigenen Blut.  
Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich wusste nicht, wo die Mine lag. Nicht wirklich. Und selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte, diesen Leuten hätte ich es nie verraten. Eine Weile hatte ich mit dem Gedanken liebäugelt, es meiner kleinen Helena eines Tages zu verraten. Mit ihr gemeinsam den Eingang zu suchen und die Schätze zu sehen. Und meine Tochter würde verstehen, dass man damit so viel Gutes tun kann. Ich habe damit wahrscheinlich den gleichen Plan verfolgt, wie mein Mann und sein Vater: das Kind nach meinem Bilde formen. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir, waren die beiden erfolgreich. Und als ich das erkannt habe, bin ich gegangen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich wieder arbeiten will. Dass ich raus muss, aus dem engen Haus. Dass ich wieder zu Ärzte ohne Grenzen will.  
Sie haben mich gehen lassen. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich mich nicht scheiden lasse. Und unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich Helena nicht kontaktiere. Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast schon Angst vor ihr – lächerlich, wenn man heute darüber nachdenkt. Aber damals war ich völlig am Ende. Und ich habe zugesagt. Ich habe meinem Kind Lebewohl gesagt und bin gegangen.“  
Isabell sieht mir offen in die Augen.  
„Ich wusste, dass sie mich hassen würde. Und es war mir egal. Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich helfe anderen, aber meine eigene Familie konnte ich nicht zusammenhalten. Und ich habe es nicht einmal geschafft, das Geheimnis der Mine für mich zu behalten.“  
Ich lege ihr die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Ich bin kein Psychologe, aber ich glaube, Sie gehen da ein bisschen hart mit sich ins Gericht. Und die Mine haben Sie nicht verraten – da haben wir Ihre Tochter hingeführt.“  
„Angeber“, sagt Hannes und es klackt. Das Schloss ist geknackt.  
Mit einer Zange.  
„Wollen wir?“ fragt er galant und hebt die Augenbrauen. Als ob ich seine Handwerksleistung mit irgendeinem Kommentar schmälern würde!  
„Gern“, sagt Isabell schnell und geht so schnell, dass es noch ganz knapp langsamer ist als rennen. „Ich möchte meiner Tochter gern eine sehr überfällige Standpauke halten.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es mit einer Standpauke getan ist“, wende ich ein, laufe aber neben ihr weiter. Raus möchten wir schließlich alle gern.  
„Sie hat mich angerufen“, sagt Isabell. „Sie hat angerufen vor ein paar Tagen und gesagt, dass sie sich treffen möchte. Sie hat von ihrem Vater gehört, dass es Teil der Vereinbarung war, dass ich mich niemals bei ihr melden darf und wenn sie sich bei mir meldet, habe ich damit nicht gegen die Auflage verstoßen.“  
Sie lacht bitter auf.  
Schon wieder bitterer Mensch, selbst die Familie selbst wird aneinander bitter.  
„Ich habe mich gefreut. Habe gedacht, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr nach mir kommt, als es damals anzunehmen war. Habe gedacht, dass meine Fehler doch wieder gutzumachen sind. Stattdessen hat sie mich angebrüllt, was für eine jämmerliche Entschuldigung für eine Mutter ich sei und wie lange sie sich darauf gefreut habe, es mir heimzuzahlen. Und dann hat sie einen der Schränke ihres Vaters auf mich gehetzt und die haben mich festgehalten. Bis wir zum Familienausflug aufgebrochen sind.“  
„Uns hat sie gesagt, ihre Mutter habe sich bei ihr gemeldet“, sagt Hannes. „Da war vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen Wunschdenken dabei.“  
Das ist nett gemeint, treibt das Messer in diesem Moment aber eher tiefer in die Wunde. Isabell schluckt schwer und bleibt stehen.  
„Ich habe mich all die Jahre, die ich durch die Welt gereist bin, immer gefragt, warum Johannes und sein Vater nicht wollten, dass wir uns scheiden lassen. Natürlich war die logische Schlussfolgerung, dass sie nicht das letzte bisschen Kontakt zu mir verlieren wollten. Ich war ihre beste Chance auf die Mine. Aber manchmal, wenn ich besonders allein war, dann habe ich gedacht, dass es vielleicht war, weil Johannes wollte, dass seine Tochter immer noch eine Mutter hatte. Dass er eines Tages, wenn er sich von dem bösen alten Mann losgesagt hatte – oder wenn der endlich gestorben war – nach mir suchen würde und wir wieder zusammensein könnten. Ganz ohne Familienschatz. Das war sehr dumm.“  
„Naiv“, sagt Hannes, der heute sein ganzes psychologisches Können aufbietet. „Aber irgendwie auch putzig.“  
„Wir gehen weiter“, bestimme ich und gehe voran, bevor Hannes noch auf die Idee kommt, Isabell zu sagen, dass er ihrer Tochter Recht gibt.  
Aus der Mine herauszukommen ist beinahe so schwer, wie hereinzukommen. Wir tasten uns eine ganze Weile an den Wänden entlang, bis mir endlich ein Hebel unter die Finger kommt. Unter all den Wurzeln, die am Anfang des Ganges noch von der Decke und aus den Wänden ragen, geht er fast unter.  
Es rumpelt ein wenig, dann öffnet sich der Weg nach draußen. Wir verstecken uns noch einen Augenblick im Dunkel, aber Tochter und Vater warten nicht auf uns. Warum auch?  
Stattdessen begegnet uns auf halber Strecke zurück zum Waldparkplatz ein ganz unerwarteter Wandertrupp: Thomas und zwei Polizeibeamte bahnen sich den Weg durch den Wald.  
„Was machst du denn hier?“  
Das ist jetzt nicht die netteste Begrüßung, die man sich vorstellen kann, man muss aber bedenken, dass wir gerade aus einer Zelle in einer Mine ausgebrochen sind.  
„Ich habe eure Nachricht bekommen, dass ihr wieder im Ort seid. Dann habe ich zufällig euer Auto gesehen – und meine Schwester hat gesagt, dass Johannes und Helena da waren und jemanden dabei hatten, der ganz nach Isabell Bauer aussah. Womit sie Recht hatte.“  
Isabell starrt Thomas nur an.  
„Und an welcher Stelle kommt die Polizei ins Spiel?“ frage ich deshalb nach.  
„Gegen Herrn Bauer wird ermittelt, wegen Steuerbetrugs unter anderem. Man hat uns glaubhaft versichert, dass eine Chance besteht, dass er Gelder auf seinem Land versteckt. Und dann sind wir Ihren Spuren gefolgt.“  
„Das ist geistig ein weiter Sprung“, kommt mit Thomas mit einer Bewertung der Situation zuvor, „aber mehr oder weniger stimmt es ja.“  
„Thomas und ich waren zusammen in der Schule“, sagt einer der beiden Beamten. „Es war eine Schande, was im Dorf passiert ist. Aber ich habe ihm damals geglaubt und ich glaube ihm heute. Daher sind wir mit ihm gefahren, als er uns angerufen hat.“  
„Schulfreundschaften“, seufzt Hannes. „Wenn ich nicht gerade aus einer Mine geflüchtet wäre, fände ich das ja alles wunderschön und rührend, aber jetzt möchte ich sehr gern der Familie Bauer einen Besuch abstatten. Immerhin hatte man vor, uns in eben der Mine verdursten zu lassen, die wir für die Familie Bauer gefunden haben. Nicht schön.“  
„Freiheitsberaubung“, nickt der zweite Beamte. „Das ist besser als eine sagenumwobene Mine in der Geld versteckt wird.“  
Auch der Schulfreund sieht erleichtert aus.  
„Macht sich im Bericht auch besser.“  
„Dann fahren wir jetzt?“  
Hannes ist immer ein bisschen empfindlich, wenn er eingesperrt war.  
„Wir fahren jetzt.“

  
18  
Die Fahrt zum Gut dauert vom Parkplatz aus eine knappe halbe Stunde. Wir folgen brav dem Streifenwagen vor uns, Thomas folgt uns seinerseits brav in seinem Wagen. Isabell sitzt auf meiner Rückbank und ist sichtlich hin- und hergerissen.  
„Ich möchte meiner Familie nicht schaden. Nicht so! Andererseits haben sie es wahrscheinlich verdient, dass sich tatsächlich auch offizielle Stellen mit ihnen befassen.“  
„Wenn es nur im Freiheitsberaubung ginge, würde uns keiner glauben. Aber sobald jemand Steuern hinterzieh traut man ihm alles zu“, sinniert Hannes. „Wahrscheinlich könnten wir den Jungs da vorn im Auto auch erzählen, im Hause Bauer würden Kinder gefressen. Und Tiere geschlachtet. Und die Kehrwoche ignoriert.“  
„Thomas sagt, er hat sogar Beweise. Anleger haben Anzeige gegen Johannes Bauer erstattet. Da wird der Königsvater von ganz profanen Geschäftsfragen zu Fall gebracht.“  
Am Gut angekommen klingeln die Beamten.  
Wir nehmen hinter ihnen Aufstellung, auch wenn wir alle vier uns so hinstellen, dass wir auf jeden Fall das Gesicht des Bauers sehen, der die Tür öffnet.  
Es ist das Hausmädchen.  
Sie bittet die Beamten herein, wirft einen bösen Blick auf unser aller verdreckte Schuhe, und führt uns dann in einen kleinen Salon. Aus Erfahrung in diesem Haus wissen Hannes und ich, dass es der kleinste von allen ist, aber wahrscheinlich ist das der falsche Zeitpunkt, mit diesem Wissen zu glänzen.  
„Immerhin lässt sie uns nicht im Stall warten“, sagt der erste Beamte amüsiert. „Ich rieche auch noch gar kein Desinfektionsspray.“  
Der zweite Beamte nickt gut gelaunt: „Herta ist im Dorf bekannt. Sie ist sehr ordentlich. Wanderschuhe im Haus sind für sie ein Alptraum. Vielleicht bringt sie uns noch Hausschuhe vorbei.“  
Dann betreten Johannes Bauer und seine Tochter den Salon. Sie haben sich sichtlich vorbereitet; das Gutsherren-Outfit tragen sie allerdings beide mit so viel Stolz, dass es wie ein Kostüm wirkt.  
Und dann sehen sie uns.  
Unglauben, Schreck, Wut, Scham und Angst wechseln sich in atemberaubendem Tempo im Gesicht der beiden ab. Bei Johannes bleibt Miene schließlich bei Erleichterung hängen – bei seiner Tochter bei Wut.  
„Was machen Sie in meinem Haus?“  
„Wir haben die drei Herrschaften mitgebracht“, sagt der erste Beamte und tritt ihr in den Weg. „Gegen Sie wird der Vorwurf der Freiheitsberaubung erhoben. Von den drei Herrschaften.“  
„Lügner! Das ist meine eigene Mutter. Als ob ich meine eigene Mutter einsperren würde!“  
Helena wechselt ganz gut zwischen empört und entsetzt.  
„Ich konnte es auch kaum glauben“, hält Isabell trocken dagegen. „Andererseits ist die Familie Bauer ja dafür bekannt, mit Familienmitgliedern, mit denen man sich nicht grün ist, etwas rabiater zu verfahren.“  
„Und dann haben wir hier ja noch zwei Zeugen, die nicht mit Ihnen verwandt sind,“ sagt der zweite Beamte.  
„Aber die arbeiten für meinen Vater. Und wollen ihn in Misskredit bringen. Damit sie selbst das Geld aus der Mine für sich behalten können. Betrüger. Wahrscheinlich stecken sie mit meiner Mutter unter einer Decke.“  
Das ist ein sehr schönes Argument und in den meisten Fällen würde es funktionieren. Aber:  
„In diesem Fall müssen wir allerdings den Aussagen dieser Leute mehr Glauben schenken, immerhin wird gegen sie nicht ermittelt. Gegen Ihren Vater allerdings schon. Und Sie sind bereits vorbestraft, Frau Bauer. Sie haben eine Angestellte am Internat, in dem Sie unterrichtet wurden, eingesperrt, weil Sie fanden, dass sie nicht respektvoll genug mit Ihnen gesprochen hat. Sie wollten die Frau übers Wochenende verdursten lassen.“  
Ich sehe den Beamten erstaunt an. Thomas reckt sich ein bisschen.  
„Die Wahrheit kommt immer ans Licht.“  
„Spätestens mit dieser Geschichte bekommen wir dann jetzt auch einen Beschluss, damit wir einen Blick in Ihre Bücher werfen können, Herr Bauer. Drei Ihrer ehemaligen Partner haben Anzeige gegen Sie erhoben.“  
Johannes Bauer sieht die beiden Beamten an, als würde er erst jetzt verstehen, dass er wegen seiner wirtschaftlichen Verbrechen bestraft werden könnte.  
„Aber jetzt haben wir doch das Geld wieder. Jetzt brauche ich diese Leute nicht mehr. Ich kann ihnen ihr Geld sogar zurückgeben.“  
„Nichts da“, zischt Helena. „Das bleibt in der Familie. Und wenn diese Lachfiguren von angeblichen Geschäftsmännern weiter gegen uns vorgehen wollen, dann sollen sie doch sehen, wie gut ihre Chancen gehen ein Königshaus stehen.“  
„Ziemlich gut, schätze ich“, kann ich mir nicht verkneifen. „Immerhin sind Sie ja mehr so ein imaginäres Königshaus.“  
Thomas kann sein Lachen nicht wirklich gut als Husten tarnen. Aber er hat natürlich auch mehr Grund als die meisten in diesem Raum, den Niedergang der Bauers zu genießen.  
„Du kleiner Schmierfink“, sagt Helena an ihn gewandt. „Hast du beim ersten Versuch nicht verstanden, dass man sich mit uns nicht anlegt?“  
„Ihr hättet es fast geschafft“, gibt Thomas zu. „Aber eben nur fast. So wie du eben nur fast wie die echte Helena bist.“  
Hannes ist sichtlich beeindruckt von der schlagfertigen Antwort.  
„Wieso haben Sie es nicht auch bei den beiden Wissenschaftlern vor Gericht aufgenommen? Ihre Chancen hätten so gut gestanden.“  
Ich muss dem Polizisten Recht geben. Mit einem guten Anwalt hätte Helena uns platt gemacht.  
„Gesetze sind fürs Volk. Könige sind das Gesetz. Und wahrhaft große Anführer richten selbst über Leben und Tod.“  
Und wahrhaft Größenwahnsinnige richten sich mit ihren Aussagen oft selbst zugrunde.  
„Wenn Sie es gut anstellen“, sagt Thomas zu Johannes Bauer, „dann kommt sie in die Psychiatrie und nicht ins Gefängnis.“  
  
19  
Johannes Bauer muss ins Gefängnis. Er hat seine Geschäftspartner seit Jahren hintergangen und ein so großangelegtes Netzwerk an Betrügereien aufgebaut gehabt, dass wir im Nachhinein den Hut ziehen. Das hätten wir ihm nicht zugetraut.  
Hannes streichelt die guten Schreibblöcke, die er aus dem Bauerschen Büro mitgenommen hat, regelmäßig, bevor er auf ihnen zu notieren beginnt.  
„Ich fühle mich selbst ein bisschen wie ein Verbrecher, weil ich sie weiterbenutze. Aber sie sind so schön!“  
Er studiert nun Fotografie.  
Helena Bauer wird in die geschlossene Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Damit kommt sie sehr gut davon, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in ein erstklassiges Haus gesteckt wird, aber Isabell Bauer lässt es ihrer Tochter jetzt an nichts mehr fehlen. Der Größenwahn der jungen Frau ist krankhaft und man möchte versuchen, sie zu therapieren. Oder doch zumindest genug Geld in ihr zu verdienen. Ans Entlassen denkt, zu Helenas Leidwesen, keiner.  
Isabell Bauer war nie von Johannes Bauer geschieden, daher steht ihr jetzt all das Geld der Familie zu. Ihr Mann im Gefängnis, die Tochter in der Psychiatrie, der böse Schwiegervater weiterhin am Leben, aber im Altersheim – nun hat sie die Fäden in der Hand und das nutzt sie ausgiebig.  
Sie gründet eine Stiftung. Es ist genau die Stiftung, die Königin Helena gründen wollte, bevor sie ihr vorzeitiges Ende fand. Eine Stiftung, die Kindern aus benachteiligten Familien Bildung ermöglicht. Die Kinder leben im Internat, das Isabell ebenfalls gegründet hat. Im Familiengut. Wo sonst. Sie lernen zusammen mit den Kindern aus dem Dorf. Als Flüchtlinge im Dorf aufgenommen werden sollen und sich bei den Dorfbewohnern der zu erwartende Widerstand formiert, greift Isabell ein: sie nimmt sie ebenfalls im Internat auf.  
Einerseits, weil es das Richtige ist, andererseits, gesteht sie mir bei einem Besuch, weil sich jedes einzelne Familienmitglied so herrlich darüber aufgeregt hat, als sie es erfahren haben.  
Die Nachfahren von Maria Tamara erhalten eine offizielle Entschuldigung – und eine Anstellung im Internat, wenn sie das möchten. Sowohl Susanne als auch ihre Tochter Sarah und ihre Nichte Sophie nehmen das Angebot an, wieder in alte Familiengründe zurückzukehren.  
Besonders Sophie arbeitet im Geiste der Königin weiter, indem sie ein Herschaftssymbol nimmt und ihm einen neuen Sinn gibt: die Erblinie von Cabal wird weitergeführt und bringt hervorragende Therapiehunde hervor.  
Zwei Monate im Jahr macht sich Isabell dann wieder auf den Weg in die Welt und arbeitet bei Ärzte ohne Grenzen. Immerhin war das über zehn Jahre ihre Ersatzfamilie.  
Thomas wohnt seit einem halben Jahr in der Stadt. Er hat eine Stelle bei einer großen Zeitung bekommen und darf jetzt wieder recherchieren. Und wenn ihn die Leute versuchen einzuschüchtern, weil er Informationen findet, die nicht gefunden werden sollen, dann kann er darüber nur lachen. Immerhin hat er schon die Konfrontation mit einem Königshaus überstanden.  
Und ich habe ein Buch geschrieben über Königin Helena, ihre Chronistin und große Liebe Maria Tamara und die Pläne, die ihrer Zeit so weit voraus waren.  
Das Buch verkauft sich erstaunlich gut. Die Gewinne gehen ebenfalls an die Stiftung.  
Ansonsten ist wieder alles beim Alten: ich unterrichte. Ich forsche in Archiven. Ich freue mich, wenn ich wenige Menschen treffe, mit denen ich sprechen muss. Ich verbringe meine Abende mit Rum Tum Tugger.  
Vielleicht trage ich dabei ein Diadem. Vielleicht kommt es aus der Schatzkammer von Königin Helena. Aber wer will das schon so genau sagen?

Frankfurt, 03. Jan. 2018  
22:39 Uhr


End file.
